The human experience
by VampySlayerBiteMeIfuDare
Summary: What if Bella was captured by the Volturi before making it to Forks. Aro makes bella a deal she can't refuse. Become the human experience human prostitute to vampires or die. B E dark and lemony. Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Side note: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I don't. Also please look past any minor grammatical or spelling errors. I don't have a beta and I am sadly only human so I make mistakes, but I hope you like it.

I wasn't anything special, just your ordinary clumsy plain girl. I had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down my back and dark dull brown eyes. I wasn't a classic beauty with my pale sunless skin and thin tiny frame, but I wasn't exactly hideous. So I would do at least that's what he told me when he took me.

My name is Bella, Bella Swan, I am seventeen years old and up until about six months ago I was innocent and naïve. I was the type of girl who always watches others from the outside looking in. Who always had her head in between a romance novel and who always wished she would find true love, but knew I would probably end up settling for less. I didn't know my life would change drastically and I didn't know that the pure dowey eyed girl would become a tainted insightful pet.

It all happened when I met him, when I was forced to move to the dreary town of Forks Washington. How and why I ended up on my way there was only my fault. I didn't want to burden my recently married mother and her husband from the traveling life and I thought my dad and me could reconnect. When I said goodbye and attempted to board the plan to Forks I didn't know that I wouldn't make it. I didn't know that my once thought dull future would be chaotic and bloodcurdling, but that's what happens when your taken capture by a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires.

Yes I said vampires because that's what happened. I was boarding a plan and just as I was about to make my way to said plan something hard hit me and all I could see was black. I remember what I had on that day a simple pair of skinny black jeans a long sleeve green shirt and a black jean jacket. Needless to say that wasn't what I woke up in when I came too.

My vision was blurry at best, but what I could make out through the moans and groans of my own voice and the flinching due to my sore head, I wasn't in Kansas anymore. Well I never really was in Kansas, but Phoenix and I should have been in Forks, but clearly I wasn't. As I looked around and my vision slowly came back to me I realized I was in a dark almost cave like room. It reeked of death and the chains and shackles surrounding me smelled of blood. I was in some sort of dungeon and what's worse is I was wearing a form fitting black silk dress with heals that screamed broken ankle accident waiting to happen. My wrist were being held up by what I only could assume was chain cuff lings and my ankles were being held down by the same. I was bound to this place with no sure way of escape.

As I took in the setting some more searching for something anything to tell me that this was all a dream my eyes became hypnotized on a spot of what appeared to be red eyes. I realized in my frenzy I had not once screamed and I was not alone. Something was looking at me and the eyes told me it was a predator and I was its prey. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was stare up into those crimson eyes until the figure stepped out of the darkness and sneered down at me. He was a pale man with long black hair and almost sinister features, but he was handsome in a rugged sort of way. As he examined me his distance was evident in that he was at least two feet away from me. It appeared as if he was being cautious.

I felt myself trying to speak, but this man just kept on appraising me and as I looked him over more I noticed his attire was all black and he was wearing a cloak. He looked like one of the devils minions and I couldn't help, but feel my heart beat rapidly out of my chest. Was he going to rape me, torture me, or worse was he going to kill me? I didn't know and what's worse is it was like I had become mute.

"You're a fascinating little species, you humans, so fragile, but so warm and soft. Your blood calls to us so easily, but your bodies themselves are always so overlooked. Isabella you are special and not just because your blood smells so intoxicating, but because your body has been untouched. You see I am a vampire and by knowing that you are automatically condemned to death, but I can offer you more then just death at least for now. My name is Aro and I am what you humans would call royalty of my kind, I have a proposition for you and if you do not accept it then I am afraid that I will have to kill you." The man said slowly walking towards me.

As he approached me I automatically stiffened feeling his cool, but intoxicating breath on my neck. He stood before me ruby eyes with dark purple shadows underneath, a pasty complexion with no hint of imperfections and it was then that I knew. He was in fact something else, not human; maybe a vampire and he did intend to kill me. My survival instincts kicked in as I felt his cold hard finger grave the side of my neck swiping my long brown hair behind my shoulder. He accessed my face as his finger continued to touch my hot flesh and I didn't flinch once for fear that he would kill me. When he realized I wasn't going to let myself be affected by his touch he moved my neck to the side and brought his face to it tickling my neck with his nose. I shivered as I felt him breathe my scent in.

"You smell so delectable, but you have this innocent charming look about you and you will please me and mine thoroughly. You see Bella I could drain you dry, but your body like your blood serves other purposes to my kind and if you accept this fate I will let you live….longer. Now what I have to offer you is this, you will obey me and only me and if I ask you to please my fellow man you will do it no questions asked. You see vampires after centuries grow tired of fucking other vampire whores and some seek out other means to cure their appetite. Its called the human experience and that my dear is where you come in. You are the perfect most tempting prey, but your bravery and overlooked talent is what makes this possible. You will be my whore and you will give yourself only to those I see worthy of this peculiar, but rather enlightening experience. Now what do you say my dear do you choose life or do you choose death?"

"I-I-I ch-choose l-l-life." I stuttered out breathlessly and he just chuckled.

"My sweet Isabella what a smart choice for a very intuitive girl. It is refreshing to know that you learn fast and you do realize now that you will have to learn how to service me and how to be my pet. Don't worry Bella I'll go easy on you this first round, but we can't leave you an awkward virgin now can we?" With that he begin to tear my clothes off ruthlessly and I knew that any sign of my virtue was long lost to me.

It had been about six months now sense my first encounter with a vampire, sense my first willing rape. I wasn't exactly naïve anymore and I wasn't at all virtuous. Aro had taught me anything and everything he could teach me and I was his unwilling pupil. He had ravished my body in ways no human man ever could and I had despised him for it every day. It was in my angry haste that I became accustomed to fucking vampires. I hadn't been with many, but it was enough to make me feel like the whore I signed up to be and it was enough to break me.

I was always made to look the part as I would wear the finest jewelry and clothing. If a vampire had a secret fetish like say the innocent schoolgirl I would be that girl and I would perform my duties. When I asked of my living conditions and whereabouts he told me that I would remain in my dungeon chambers as there was a small shower made for conveyance and a small bed made for sleep. He then proceeded to tell me I was in Italy, amongst the alit Volturi. The Volturi was a royal family it consisted of many, but I had only had the chance encounter with Jane and Alec, Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Cauis, and Heidi. If a "customer" or "friend" to the royal family came in all the whores would stand on display for our master's friend and await his answer. I hated that part because I was the only human, but at the same time that was an advantage as most did not find humans worthy of anything other then a meal.

Sometimes though you would get the curious ones or the ones who like the warmth and they would "pay" extra for my services. Payment consisted of what they could do for the Volturi and if they were not of any value to Aro he would never allow them to set foot near any of us. Aro had rules that I followed as well as the vampires I fucked. Sense this was called the human experience and I was in fact human there was absolutely no biting. They had to be gentle well gentle enough to not fuck me to death. That meant that even though I was human soft, delicate, and warm I couldn't be screwed like a female vampire. There skin was marble hard, cold, and indestructible and they could do more damage to me then I ever could to them. So the rule was simple no breaking the merchandise and if I received more then a couple bruises Aro would cut off a certain appendage.

Apart of me took comfort in the fact that Aro was the only one who tasted my blood. He never bit me, but after one of our sessions he branded me as his. He told me that my body was his first, but my blood would always be his and as he cut my arm slicing it opened and letting the blood flow into his mouth he sighed in ecstasy. I always wondered when it would become too much for him when a few simple drops would not be enough and when his "customers" would tire of me. I knew I was playing a losing battle, but all I could do to survive is literally get fucked.

I was never a vulgar person and I was never even outgoing in fact I was timid and shy, but I quickly realized that a blushing human is just too tempting to not drain dry. That meant that there were "customers" who couldn't contain their blood lust and that meant that my life had more then once flashed before my eyes. Others blatantly lunged for my jugular while some snuck up slowly bearing their teeth to my neck, but Aro always knew their intentions after he touched them before each encounter and I always wondered how. He never told me, but he always managed to stop them right before they could sink their teeth into me. My heart would always feel like it was about to burst when things like this happened, but I never doubted that he would let me be drained by the hands of someone else.

I was his human and he never let me forget it, but I still had hope somewhere deep inside that someone would take me away from this. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help, but long for it. I never understood why I was selected to be his human, to be the human experience as all the other whores were vampires, but apart of me thought I must have had something special about me. The other more rational part of me chalked it up to being at the wrong place in the wrong time. I didn't think I would ever find an answer, but I took comfort in the fact that I was alive even if my days seemed numbered.

Of the Volturi that I had encountered the ones I despised most were Jane and Alec. They were favorites amongst Aro, but there jealousy of me, his human pet, brought out the worst in them. They would taunt me daily telling me tales of there adventures outside and using my family as a sure fire way to kill me slowly. They threatened my family's life on more then one occasion, making me beg them for mercy and that seemed to appease them. Mostly because there powers painful and frightening too most could not physically harm me. Demetri was my favorite of all of them he was a recurring customer as they say and he seemed to have the most heart. He would constantly come to my defense when the others tortured my emotions, but I knew it was because he didn't want me lifeless and weeping as he fucked me.

Demetri was a confident lover and he was anything, but ferocious. He would take things slow with me wooing me with his gentle touch and caress and I would find myself longing to feel him inside of me. I did not love him, but I still enjoyed his body. He did things to me that I never thought I would ever feel from a vampire let a lone a man. It was like my humanity wasn't there like we were joined as one and I knew it was probably my imagination, but it was as though he sympathized with me. He'd always go on and on about how beautiful I was and how he couldn't wait to make me one of them, but I knew that if Aro, Caius, and Marcus did not want this it would not happen. I knew that I didn't have forever or even another year, but Demetri always seemed to think I did. He said I was special and worthy of immortality and I would make a fine mate.

I remember once telling him that I could never be his because I would always be Aro's. He joked with me telling me that I may be Aro's now, but soon when I have been changed I would be his and only his. I would be a present to him from Aro and I would never leave his side. I recalled wondering aloud what would happen if I did leave him and he told me in the most menacing tone that I could never escape him and that he would always find me. I knew of his power to track just about anyone, but I didn't know if like Jane's and Alec's it did not have an affect on me so I mentally made a note to stick close to Demetri. If I had to be his to survive then I would be his and only his.

I knew Demetri had taken some sort of interest in me, but I didn't know the extinct of it until today. Today he had found something out, today he had found out that I would be entertaining some possible new recruits and he was furious. I was waiting in my room dungeon having showered and undressed. I knew that I would have to prepare for there arrival, but I didn't have the proper attire for the evening yet so all I could do was pace back in forth naked and anxious. I wanted to see Demetri and I didn't like the idea of fucking new vampires especially sense there was not one, but four so my anxiety was almost agonizing. I hated that Demetri had yet to speak to me when he found out about my new possible "customers" and his potential recruits to the guard. I hated that I felt so co dependent when it came to him, but I loved that he was so possessive of me because it meant he cared.

As if on cue I heard the door creak open and when I turned to look in the direction of the doorway I saw him standing before me. His black leather pants and black cloak pulled over his bare chest. His eyes were a deep crimson, but wild and his face was as beautiful as ever. He wasn't considered much to look at as vampires were all beautiful in fact he would probably be considered plan next to someone like Heidi, but to me he was striking. I approached him coyly waiting for his eruption of words wearily. I didn't know if I should continue to make my way towards him, but he grew impatient of my reluctance and made his way over to me in the blink of an eye. He stood in front of me staring down at my face with his eyebrows scrunched together and then his mouth began to move.

"You may be Aro's pet, but you are mine and I hate having to share you with anyone let alone my brother new venom. This coven of freaks will only taint you and I can't have that. They don't even feed off humans they feed off animal blood. It's sick and disgusting to deny your own true nature. When you are changed Bella you will know the satisfaction of draining a human dry promise me you won't let this coven corrupt you my lover." Demetri begged me slowly grabbing my face in his hands and looking me in the eyes pleading.

"Demetri I will do what is asked of me by Master Aro, but I will not let these vampires risk what we can have. If I am to be changed and I am to be yours then I will drink human blood and I will enjoy it just as you do. They won't affect me and when I am with them I will only think of you just as I always do." I answered him back calmly.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he skimmed his nose along my exposed neck and gently kissed me. "You know lover I haven't had your body in days and I miss the warmth, but I can't wait to fuck you senseless without the restraint your little human body needs. I know that when these freaks touch you, fuck you that you will only think of me inside of you. Because what we have is special Bella its not here (he pointed to my head), its not here (he pointed to my heart), its here (he touched my bare vagina). Do you understand that Bella? Do you know that no one can fuck you the way I do?" He hissed out huskily.

I couldn't help, but become wet as I felt him proceed to slip his fingers in my folds. I couldn't help, but be incapable of forming rational thoughts as I let his words and his actions take a hold of me. The things he did to my body were written all over me. In my moans, in my hooded lustful eyes, in my trembling body, and if that wasn't enough in the smell of my arousal. He always knew how to work me and now as he slipped not one, but two fingers into my walls I welcomed the release that would surely come, but just as I was on the edge of heaven his fingers slipped out of me. The loss was almost excruciating and I whimpered.

"Demetri please. Why did you stop? Don't tease me please I need you inside of me." I pouted practically begging him to fuck me.

"Oh sweet little fragile Bella you will have your release soon enough after your done fucking those abominations. I want you to remember that I hold the power and that your pussy is mine and only mine. I am the only one who can get you off like this and after you have fucked all the Cullen's you will still crave my release." He smiled deviously at me and before I could argue he was gone locking me in my chamber alone, naked, and frustrated.

I didn't know who these Cullen's were just knew that there were four of them and they did not embrace a typical vampires way of life. I knew that would mean they would be less feral and probably have more human mannerisms so I welcomed that. If they had more humanity inside of them then just vampiric blood lust then maybe they would be gentle. All I knew was that I had taken comfort in Demetri and new customers only petrified me. I didn't know if they would attempt to kill me even though there diet was different and I didn't know if they would want to be physical with me, but I did know that I would have to try my best to please them.

As I stared at the now closed door breathing in the after scents of mint and forest, Demetri's scent, I couldn't help, but await my orders. I heard the door being unlocked and my breathing accelerated. What would my attire be today sexy secretary, innocent schoolgirl, vampy vixen, naughty nurse, or something new? When Heidi appeared in the doorway with what looked like a simple white silk gown I breathed a sigh of relief. She was so lovely with violet eyes, a statuesque figure, long lustrous mahogany hair and amazingly long legs. I always wondered how her eyes were violet I thought that maybe it was because she wore blue contacts over her burgundy color. She was after all the fisher, the bait to bring the unsuspecting humans in, and she had to look the part.

"Well hello there pet. Your instruction are easy even for a simple human as yourself. You will stand in the line wearing this only (she handed me the dress and as I slipped it on she continued) you will wait to see if you are chosen and you will do what is asked of you. There is only one Cullen that is expected to receive our offer of the gift and if he chooses you, you will have to be the aggressor." Heidi snorted then spoke again.

"Apparently the boys a virgin and his family all have mates, but he is alone. They have asked of Aro's services and Aro has lined up some vampire's both male and female as we are unsure of his preference. This coven is a powerful coven and we do not know where there loyalty will lie, but if you should see or hear of any suspicions you must inform Aro at once. If you do your job and the task at hand you will be rewarded with immortality, but if you do not you will die. Aro doesn't just want the boy to be wooed he wants his family to be spied on so if you are chosen do you think you can do what is asked of you?" She waited stopping to look up at me.

I was astonished. I knew that when knew recruits were coming, the whores were to stand in line and be offered as gifts. I had only been offered to about twenty different vampires, but because of the thirst, I had only been with seven. Of the seven only one declined the Volturi's offer to either join their guard or aid them in other matters, but Aro only ended up killing him. I knew that more was being asked of me and I knew that being changed was the only way I could live so I willingly nodded and she left the room in one swift motion leaving the door opened for me.

As I reached the doorway and peered out looking at in the direction of the dim hallway I sighed. This was going to be a whopper of a task, but I was up to the challenge because survival was all I longed for. So I took in a deep breath and exhaled stepping over the thresh hold of my own personal hell and walked the walk of shame towards my freedom. I would do my best to flaunt the goods and I could only hope that I would stand out amongst the other beautiful vampires. Apart of me knew it was probably hopeless as I could never measure up to a vampire, but maybe he would be curious as the others had been. Maybe because he was so inexperienced he would want something he knew would surely be gentle. As I reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the door that lay in front of me I held my head up high giving myself the mental pep talk, pushed my hair behind my shoulders, and I entered.

Before I could really take in my surrounding I smelled it. It smelled of honey, lilac, and sun. It was so intoxicating that I nearly fainted from the aroma. Almost immediately I breathed it in and I couldn't help, but moan. I opened my eyes staring only straight ahead taking in my competition. There were two mildly beautiful brunette vampires I had come to know as Leila and Maureen and two male vampires with chocolate color hair whom I didn't recognize standing in the line waiting. I didn't bother to turn my head in the direction of the obvious visitors because that wasn't proper. I was to stand in line and realizing that I was not yet there made me quickly dash over to the others. Unfortunately in my rush I clumsily tripped on my own bare foot and before I knew it I was falling.

I awaited the pan of landing face first on the almost concrete white tile and only hoped no blood would be spilled, but as I fell something cool yet firm caught me. I was being pulled up and positioned on my feet before I knew it. A vampire must have caught me, but it wasn't Demetri because the scent of honey and lilac hit me strong. I turned hesitantly towards his smell and I couldn't help, but be held by his eyes.

They were a golden butterscotch and they were staring deep down in mine. Forget anything else these eyes held my attention and it was like I couldn't brake from the sight of them. As I stared hypnotically in his eyes I noticed that they went from concerned to curious in less then a minute and it was then that I looked over my knight in shining armors features. He was pale, but divine, his features were perfectly placed on his face, his cheekbones and nose were perfectly angular and his mouth was pouty red and kissable. His hair was this sexy disarray of bronze and his body was lean yet muscular, he was every fantasy I never knew I had and I was practically panting at the sight of him.

I ogled him without shame and he seemed to do the same with me as I felt his eyes rack over me slowly taking me in. It was when his golden eyes hit my brown ones that I had been caught gawking at him in awe and that of course embarrassed me. I couldn't help it, but I blushed feeling the warmth spread across my neck to my cheeks and I closed my eyes bowing my head to the floor. I knew I had made a fool of myself and I was unworthy to look upon something so beautiful and hope that he would feel the same. As I held my head down in disgrace I felt cold flesh touch under my chin and I trembled slightly. As I felt the flesh of fingers lightly grip my chin and pull my face upward I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Finally my face was up and I was sure to be face to face with a god, but I dared not look at him. I kept my eyes closed and focused on the fact that my blush was still very apparent. When I felt the cold marble like fingers grave under my chin up to my cheek I inwardly cringed. I was just tempting this god and apart of me longed for him to bite me and consume me. I would die happy then and there with my blood inside of him. It was when I heard a soft velvety voice that I was shaken out of my trance and my eyes begin to flutter opening slowly.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella (I mouthed Bella then nodded) I must say that, that shade of red looks beautiful on your face. (I just blushed some more) I would love the honor of your company, would you mind terribly if I escorted you to your room?" He smiled this crooked smile and I was dazzled even more.

"I uh sure yes of course Master Cullen. It would be my honor really." I stammered.

"Demetri please let Aro know that I am going to accompany Bella to her quarters and please let my family know that I wont be accompanying them on their midnight hunt." He smiled motioning towards the doorway and I followed like a love struck teenager.

"Sure Edward." Demetri murmured breaking me out of my daze.

I looked away from Edward reluctantly as I was making my way towards the door and I saw Demetri. His eyes were pitch black and his eyebrows were creased together, his lips were tense and pressed firmly together. He was pissed, jealous, and I had barely registered that he was there. Not wanting to piss him off further I stared pleadingly in his dark eyes and turned towards the door crossing the doorsill with Mr. Cullen soon following. I almost stopped short when I felt him grab a hold of my hand and lace his fingers in mine. The electric shock I felt almost blew me away and I couldn't help my heart beat from speeding up.

"My name is Edward you don't have to call me Master Cullen. I don't know what you were told of me and my family, but I wont hurt you and I wont do anything you don't want. I wasn't exactly a willing participant in all this, but my father for all intents and purposes informed Aro of my predicament and they made a deal. If Aro found a suitable female to well to loose my virtue to then me and my family would consider joining the guard. But Bella there is no need to worry, I wont force you into this and I certainly won't make you do anything you don't want too. I could pretend that we did it and no one would be the wiser." Edward rambled on while I just looked up at him.

I realized then that he had stopped and we were in fact by my door, but I didn't know what to do or what to expect. I mean had he just told me that he found me a suitable candidate to lose his virginity too or had he told me that he didn't want to have sex, but make it look like we did. The only thing that was made clear to me in that moment was that he was giving me an option and no one ever had done that. Knowing that I could choose to be with him or not only seemed to turn me on more. I knew apart of that was sick and I didn't care. I wanted him no longed for him and I wasn't going to pass it up. In that moment I knew what I had to do next.

"Master Cullen-I mean Edward it is very chivalrous of you to offer me the choice, but if it would be perfectly ok with you I'd like to. I mean if you don't want to then we don't have to and I will be perfectly fine with whatever you want to tell them, but I am willing to try. I know that I am not the most experienced lover and I know that I may not be the most durable, but I can handle you if that's what your worried about. I can do whatever it is you like, be whatever it is you want me to be, if you just let me try. The choice is yours Edward." I glanced up at him from under my lashes and smiled innocently.

If Edward choice to have me, I would do my best to give him what I never had, the perfect first time. I would give him a choice and I wouldn't taint anything about it if he chose to be with me. I may not have been as pure as I once was, but I would gladly treat his virtue like a gift only an angel could give me. The ball was in his court.

Authors note: I don't know if it's any good, but I thought why the hell not. Also there are some hints to the reason Bella was chosen (her gift). Everything is slightly the same in Stephanie Meyers version of Twilight except Edwards bloodlust is more in control, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy her smell just as much as she enjoys his. If there are any questions ask away in reviews. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: this will be in Edwards point of view it will eventually pick up where we left off and then go further, but I wanted to give a little bit of insight into why he is here. Adult content will be happening….so lemons will happen in this story…..not saying when, but if you don't like lemons you should probably stop reading this. Thanks for the reviews I got so far please review more.

Life had become meaningless. Go to school, pretend to be human, hunt, and be the only one among my coven to not take a mate. My existence seemed to scream repetitive and lonely, but even though I was without the love of a female I still had my family. Sure I loved them, but being what I am wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

My name is Edward Cullen, I am seventeen physically, one hundred and seven in human years. I am not human, I am a vampire, that's right I said it a vampire. I am a creature of the night, but vampires aren't exactly like the ones you've seen in TV, we are different. We can walk amid humans and blend into society even though we are looked upon as strikingly beautiful.

Vampires in my reality can only be described as almost god like, with our pale marble like cold flawless skin, indestructibility, intoxicating venom, super strength and speed, and of course our immortality. Humans are so fragile compared to us that the only similarity we have to them is that we were once one of them. The only time a human could really tell the difference between us and them physically is if we were to stand in direct sunlight. Our skin changes it sort of glitters, it doesn't burn, but it could expose us for what we are. Needless to say vampires avoid direct sunlight especially in front of unsuspecting humans. While vampires can be around humans we can't stay in one place for too long for fear that they might know what we are. Because even though we can walk on two legs like humans, we don't eat food, drink water, age, or even sleep.

Vampires sometimes have other qualities or strengths known as "gifts." These "gifts" are special talents that set us apart from other vampires such as telekinesis, telepathy, precognition, or even pyrokinesis. Not all vampires have abilities, but that doesn't mean they aren't as lethal as those who do. You see vampires are predators and humans are there prey, but there are others out there who choose not to be murderous monsters. My family and I are different from human eating vampires in that we only drink the blood of animals to survive. Our lifestyle is typically frowned upon amongst our kind, but generally it is overlooked. Sense we are more civilized then most of our animalistic species we are able to coexist with humans. We move to their towns, go to their schools, work at their jobs, and generally surround ourselves with them, but never let them in our life.

Humans weren't that interesting any way when it came to us or even others of their kind. Their minds were always on small-minded things such as sex, money, and sex. I once "heard" a vapid child thinking about how gorgeous my full lips were, how piercing my butterscotch eyes were, and how hot my bronze sex hair was. She wanted me to take her sexually, but the only way I could ever take her would be to drain her dry of her blood. Hearing people's thoughts could sometimes be a helpful thing, while other times like that one in particular it could be excruciating. In that case it only further irritated me because I had never been intimate with a female of my kind let alone a human and hearing what the opposite sex desired irked me.

I never understood why sex was important and I never found the need to take a mate. My family members all had mates. Carlisle, the father figure, my maker, had Esme the mother for all intense and purpose and he was happy. They were wonderful together so loving and compassionate it almost made me jealous. Then there was my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett all also made by Carlisle and they fit perfectly together as well. Rosalie was stone cold and shallow whereas Emmett was carefree and joyous, for some reason that just fit and they were happy. After them came Alice and Jasper, the only others of my kind that I knew personally who had extra "gifts" like me. Alice was always so bouncy and hyper where as Jasper was so calm and tormented. For some reason they too fit like a glove and that just left me the role of the lone ranger. Needless to say I needed a change in atmosphere and I would welcome just about anything.

Alice's gift was a lot like mine, she couldn't hear or see people's thoughts, but she could see visions of the future. So when she began to have a vision that day of me meeting someone I would love unconditionally everyone literally jumped for joy. Jasper her husband, an empathy who could feel emotions as well as control them, had to calm all the others down and try to reassure a more afraid me. I think he more then anyone understood why I was so horrified of the vision it self because this supposed love story was not going to be a conventional one for my kind to swallow.

"I don't understand Alice this makes no sense. I don't want to be with anyone. I have taken comfort in being alone. I don't need a mate nor do I think it possible to have a mate who is in fact human. You know I would never condemn anyone to this existence." I spoke slowly, but Alice just giggled and jumped up and down. Then my family's thoughts hit me.

"What a sick fuck Edward must be to fall for a frail human. No wonder he never took to me not that I would ever have given him the time of day." Rosalie thought.

"_Wow go Eddie that's awesome. Maybe tapping a human might get his rocks off because god knows he needs to get laid." _Emmett thought_._

"_Oh thank you god for hearing my prayer my son is finally going to know real love. Sure they will have obstacles, but I know they will overcome it as long as they have each other." _Esme thought_. _

"_Edward I know this is a lot to take in, but you are handling this as well as can be expected." _Carlisle thought_._

"_I've only ever struggled with wanting to drain a human dry, I've never actually wanted one."_ Jasper thought.

I didn't know how to handle all of there thoughts because the one persons mind I was looking into just moments ago was still jumping up for joy and I couldn't help, but let the vision it self replay in my mind.

_A human girl, brunette with chocolate dowey eyes, and beautiful porcelain skin in a white neglishay staring into my eyes. We were in a room full of vampires and yet she walked in freely. Her scent consuming me and her body causing reactions in me that I long thought had died. She was captivating, clumsy as she slipped and fell into my awaiting hands, but beautiful. When she locked eyes with me blushing cherry red, I couldn't help, but want her. _

I didn't understand why or when this would happen just that it would because in that moment as I saw myself peering into her beautiful yet dead eyes I knew what I had to do. I had to find her and I had to save her from the threat of my kind. There was only one problem I didn't know where she was or how to find her and just as I was about to give up Alice spoke.

"Edward you know that the Volturi have summoned us and while we have declined the offer to join them, you could change your mind. You see this isn't the first vision I had of Isabella Swan so I know where she is. She's in Italy with the Volturi, but Edward it is not pretty. The poor girl is being held prisoner as a human prostitute for vampires. She was given a choice to die or to live as a pet and she chose life. I know this is a lot to take in, but she is still an innocent and if you want to save her your going to have to go to Italy."

"I, this can't be happening. I am meant to fall in love with a girl, a human no less, and she has already been corrupted by my kind. You know there will be no life after the Volturi for her. I may be able to take her from them, but I wont be able to take her humanly. She will have to be changed, the Volturi are too powerful and they will kill her before I even have the chance to save her. Aro will know why I am there and what I want to do so how will I even set foot in that room. How will I meet Isabella Swan?" I hissed in frustration.

"You were always meant to meet Isabella Swan. She was meant to come here just six months ago and you were meant to fall in love, but the Volturi took her and now it is up to you to get her back Edward. Don't you see her last name its Swan, as in Charlie Swans daughter, the police chief in our town. Didn't you recognize her face it was all over the news for some time now, but sadly they have given up search. It was the Volturi's doing they had one of their own place her clothing in a desert closest to the airlines she never boarded. I am sorry I kept this from you, but I didn't know the Volturi's intentions until it was too late and I truly thought she had died. I only realized recently that she was a live, but I didn't know what that meant for you until now. Edward if you go to Italy to save Isabella Swan you'd have to offer yourself in return. The only way Aro would let Isabella go is if you joined him."

My family all stood in shock, arguing with Alice's theory and pleading with me to be more reasonable, but I could not see straight. All I could see was Isabella. She had captured my heart without even knowing it let alone knowing me. I would do whatever it took to set her free, but I knew what that would mean for me and I knew what that would mean for her.

"I will join them. I will join Aro and Isabella will be changed. He won't let her go otherwise so with that being said I need you Carlisle. I need you and the others to take her, to teach her our ways, and to give her a chance at happiness. I don't want her to be changed, but if that is the only way I can save her then I will allow it to happen, but I want her to know that she doesn't have to be a murderer. Will you accompany me to Italy, will you help me convince Aro to let her go?" I pleaded.

"Son while it pains me to say this, yes I will. I have watched you all these years and not once have I seen you so passionate about something aside from the family and your music. I do know that Aro wont be easily persuaded, but perhaps if I accompany you he may reconsider. I know Aro will want to touch us, but he will only need to touch me to know why we are here. I am hoping that it doesn't come to that as he will do his best not to make contact with me or you, but if we show up telling him we would like to reconsider his offer he may be curious. I think we should form a back up plan one to make our intentions less curious and more concrete." Carlisle smiled.

I could already hear what his plan was and I had to hand it to him it was rather bulletproof. I only hoped that we would be able to get away with it. The others were very worried about my plans as well as if this plan would work, but Alice reassured me that it would. She also volunteered to take part in the journey to Italy, knowing it was a risk, but refusing to let me and Carlisle go alone because apparently arriving in powerful numbers seemed more believable. Always the chivalrous husband Jasper shot down any and all of her pleas to reason with him and volunteered himself instead claiming that his powers could not be compromised. Alice was reluctant, but she agreed after Emmett made the decision to come with us as well. Rosalie didn't like this, but apparently Emmett promised her a few lavish gifts to appease her and he won the argument.

I didn't know that in just two days from then I would be standing here in front of Isabella Swan, or Bella I should say awaiting her decision to bed me. I knew how ludicrous this all was, but when I heard her words I became even more confused. Even more confusing was the fact that I had to wait to hear her thoughts and could simply not hear them for myself.

"Master Cullen-I mean Edward it is very chivalrous of you to offer me the choice, but if it would be perfectly ok with you I'd like to. I mean if you don't want to then we don't have to and I will be perfectly fine with whatever you want to tell them, but I am willing to try. I know that I am not the most experienced lover and I know that I may not be the most durable, but I can handle you if that's what your worried about. I can do whatever it is you like, be whatever it is you want me to be, if you just let me try. The choice is yours Edward."

She smiled timidly up at me and my mouth was surely agape. This beautiful precious creature wanted me, all of me, and I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I knew my body had yearned for her and I knew without question that she was the one I wanted to give myself to, but I couldn't help, but be rational. She was use to doing this to survive, to sleep with danger, to fear that her smell would consume our hunger. I didn't know whether she was offering herself to me because she was afraid or she was offering herself to me because she wanted me. I couldn't take her not like this, I just couldn't risk it, but I would have her.

"Bella let's go inside, get to know each other a little bit more, and if you still want to make love, then we will make love. I just think that maybe we should spend a couple of hours together and get to know each other. Can you compromise with me?" I pleaded into her beautifully intense eyes, breathing in the scent of her blood mixed with her arousal, strawberries and lilac with a hint of roses.

She shivered slightly and begin to open the door to what I presumed to be her sanctuary, but was disturbingly astonished to find it was my own personal hell. Her accommodations screamed prisoner and I couldn't help, but gasp at all the chains and weeks old smell of her blood. She seemed to be none the wiser to my disturbance as she was contemplating her answer. What she said next nearly took the unneeded breath out of me and how she said it was what really made me come undone.

She turned to look up at me beckoning me with her right pointer finger to stand closer to her. I walked slowly standing a mere foot away from her as she got down on her knees and looked up begging me with her eyes. "Edward I can compromise with you, but unlike you my control wears very thin. If I may be so bold to say this I am honored you chose me to, well, to deflower you. I know that you may want to get to know me and I am not opposed to that, but I fear that I can't wait to feel you inside of me. Please Edward make love to me now then we will get to know each other later. I promise I will do whatever you ask of me, but I can't look at you here and not have you."

That was all it took for me as I reached down grabbing her shoulders and bringing her eyes to my lane of sight. I looked deep in them searching for her reservations, but when I found none I knew that she had genuinely wanted this. That she had genuinely wanted me and I couldn't deny her anything let alone that. So I brought my fingers from her shoulders to her collarbone then to her face and titled her head to gain better access to her lips. I etched my way over to her awaiting lusciously full soft pink lips and hesitated. She pouted, but not before she realized that I was testing myself seeing if I could handle the scent of her blood.

It turns out I could so without further ado my lips crashed hers feathery light and I moaned. They were so soft and warm just like her beautiful skin and I couldn't help, but bask in it. I felt the electric current I'd felt when I touched her earlier and it was ten times more potent. Daring myself to be more bold I molded her pouty delicate lips to my hard demanding ones and she shivered in delight. This kiss was so intense yet so careful, it was everything I had ever hoped for in a first kiss. As I worked my powerful lips over her frail ones I heard a soft moan escape her lips as her hands found there way to my shoulders then to back of my head gripping me for dear life. I was melting against her blazing hot flesh and her passion was like nothing I had ever experienced.

I trembled a little as I felt her shape her body to mine as my hands explored her timidly finding her waist and lingering there. She was moaning and whimpering into my mouth as her hands began to have a mind of their own. She shakily brought her fingers to my buttoned down shirt and started to unbutton them not wanting to break the kiss. I knew she was eager and so was I, but I knew I had to be careful not to lose control. I stiffened when I felt her reach the last button of my shirt and graze her fingers on my lower stomach moving up slowly to my abdomen and before long to my shoulders. She pushed my shirt off and I broke the kiss immediately not knowing if I could stop myself if we went any further.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to do this because I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for anyone, but yourself. I just…" I was caught off by her index finger placed dangerously on my lips.

"Edward I haven't been able to do anything for me sense I have been here and the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you. Please let me have you, please just let yourself get lost in me. Don't hold back." She said through trembling lips, but before I could respond her lips were on mine.

I knew I would have to hold back some, take the necessary precautions because she wasn't a vampire, but I did as she said and I continued to get lost in her passion. I would give her anything and I knew in that moment that she would do the same for me. So when she broke the kiss I whimpered only to gasp as she started to etch her slick dress up her tiny frame and then finally over her luscious heaving chest. Seductively she discarded her dress then stared up at me coyly and I just grinned like a horny teenage boy finally getting some action. She smiled at me then and brought her hands to my jeans mumbling "I need to feel your skin on my skin" and I was in heaven. She took her time unbuttoning my jeans then nervously unzipping my zipper like I was a present she was both excited, but anxious to unwrap.

Finally she pulled my jeans down taking my boxers with me, but what she did next surprised me. She got on her knees and touched me, gripping my length tightly. I had never felt anything like it, warm tiny hands, on my already hard cold member. I was panting for air I didn't even need and she was gripping me with all the strength she could muster. It felt amazing and if that was all that had happened today I could die happy, but what she did next only shocked me more. She tenderly stroked me as I let out a soft moan and then I felt hot wet warmth envelope me and I almost cried out in ecstasy. She had taken me into her mouth and was now sucking me hard and fast. I could have come undone just then, but knowing that I wanted to prolong this experience I knew that I had to stop her. As she swirled her tongue around the head of my cock and took me further down her throat I lightly pushed her off of me groaning at the loss of contact.

She looked up at me questionably and with the slightest sign of rejection until I pulled her up to her feet and kissed her with as much force as I dared. I was the one this time to break the kiss as I knew she would need air and when she inhaled her breath I took her swiftly bridal style over to the bed. She gasped at the speed and I soothed her body gradually down to the bed. When I laid her down I took a moment to access her beauty and I was in awe of her gorgeous mahogany hair sprawled across the bed sheets, her chocolate deep brown eyes, and her juicy slightly pouty lips. I knew she was growing in patient laying they're withering, but I wanted to look at her really look at her. So I let my eyes wander past her neck to her round soft mounds with small erect pink nipples and I licked my lips at the sight of them.

Knowing I couldn't prolong her desire then and knowing I had to taste her nipples I immediately brought my lips to her breasts and with the tip of my tongue I licked her left nipple effectively earning a moan. She arched her back into my mouth as I sucked her sensitive nipple adoringly flicking my tongue and nibbling softly. Not wanting to leave the other unattended I brought it in between my pointer finger and my thumb and rotated it earning another moan. I was having the time of my existence in between her delicate lovely breast, but I knew I had a little detour to make on the way to paradise. So as I sucked on her pink wonderful nipples I headed down south towards her warm flat stomach. I kissed open mouth wet kisses down her ribcage and tummy until I made it to the end right above my destination.

Now I may not have been with a woman before, but I have seen the minds of many so I knew what I was doing, but I still couldn't help, but be wracked with nerves. I didn't know if the venom pooling in my mouth could harm my fragile human seductress so I hesitated and sensing my hesitation Bella breathed out "Please Edward, Please don't stop. You won't hurt me." I needed no more hesitation then as I made my way down to the point of no return placing kisses on her slick glistening folds. I brought my nostrils to her and breathed in the scent of roses, freesia, and strawberries it was enough to make my mouth water. She was heavenly a divine beautiful creature and I wanted to devour her right then and there. So I brought the tip of my tongue out to her pussy and I licked up the juices that were already they're watching as she gyrated her pussy to my tongue.

I continued to lick her folds with more conviction as she dug her hands into the back of my head and screamed out in pleasure. My tongue was working her for all that she was worth and I knew that with a little bit more reinforcements she would reach climax so I took my hand up to her beautiful pussy and slipped my finger into her body. I slowly pumped one finger then two inside her tight warm cunt and I begin to lick her small little bundle of nerves and that was it. She screamed my name her inner walls clenching my fingers and came into my mouth violently. I lapped it up greedily until I felt her quivering under me.

I made my way up to her body and stared down into her face taking my palm to her cheek and wiping the perspiration off of her lovingly. She giggled then her body sighed underneath mine. She seemed a little dazed, but her eyes were so hooded with lust that I knew she was ready, willing, and able to continue. So I kissed her and when I felt her tongue lightly licking my lips, tasting herself, I hissed. This girl was going to be the death of me. She smiled against my mouth as she kissed with me with just as much intensity as she could assemble. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes her hot breath was on mine as our chest lay skin to skin upon each other. I knew she was growing impatient as I felt her hot wet flesh grinding into my member and I welcomed the slick moisture.

"Bella, are you ready beautiful? Are you ready to feel me inside of you?" I growled into her lips.

"Yes Edward I want to feel you filling me. I need to feel you and I want you inside of me now." She all, but screamed out to me.

I gently lifted myself off her chest, always supporting my weight, and positioned my length at her entrance. I knew she had been with others of my kind before, but I wanted to make this special for her. I didn't want to hurt her so I breathed in her scent and bit-by-bit I led my member inside of her. She was so warm and tight that it took a lot of strength inside of me to hold back, but I did at first. I wanted her to adjust to me, to get the chance to feel me for the first time entering her. When I was all the way inside of her warm inviting pussy I couldn't help, but pant at the feel of her walls surrounding my length.

"Edward please, please Edward. Don't stop now make love to me. Your dick it feels so good inside of me." She cried out arching her back and hips into my body. The feeling of her consumed me and I began to move in-out-in-out. I was slow and tender at first, but when her hips would meet mine with each thrust I took up the speed, which only furthered her moans and whimpers. I knew this wouldn't last long as I could feel her walls wrap around my length and the friction was always too much to bear. I was going to cum, but I wanted her to cum first so I did the only thing I could I brought my mouth to her ear whispering sexy encouragements.

"Bella yours so tight, so warm and wet, your body fits so perfectly with mine. The taste and smell of your orgasm is heavenly, but I need to feel it. I need to feel you cum on my dick. Please Bella cum for me, cum on my dick." I whispered huskily as I felt my thrust go deeper and harder into her.

"OH EDWARD YES BABY. GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD I'M….I'M….COMING." and she did cum almost just as violently as the first time.

When I felt her shuddering form underneath me and her walls clench tight around my member like she was milking me I let go and I came. I came so hard I couldn't help the growl that escaped my body as I trembled fiercely above her. When I came down from my orgasm my head lying limply in the crook of Bella's neck I felt moisture touch my ear. First I thought it was the sweat that pored out of Bella's body, but when I heard the sobs I immediately panicked and looked down into her watery chocolate eyes.

"Did I hurt you Bella, was I too rough, was it not good for you? I am so sorry. Please say something anything" I dry sobbed looking down at this amazing woman before me.

"You didn't hurt me, Edward. You made me feel alive again. It was so much, it was all too much, but I think-I think that I love you. I know that sounds so crazy and I know I am risking my life by doing this, but I can't seem to care or worry. Because if I died here and now at the hands of you or Aro I would die happy." She smiled hesitantly at me.

She looked so elated by the fact that she had proclaimed her love to me even worse that she was so sure of it. I knew that she was use to being used here and that speaking of love or anything that would make her an equal to my kind was prohibited, but I didn't care because in that moment I knew I loved her just as much as she loved me. Now the only problem would be to convince her that I loved her and she was worthy of my love.

Authors note: Bella and Edward had this whole love at first site thing, but they will get to know each other and yes sex will happen because hello its called the human experience for a reason and she is a prostitute. Bella wont regret sleeping with Edward, but it is a defense mechanism she has learned because she feels like sex is the only way she can communicate. Don't worry Edward will get her to talk to him and you will learn what Carlisle's plan was to get Edward to Bella without any suspicion. Also you will see the other Cullen's soon enough don't worry, but for now it will be Bella/Edward loving. Go easy on reviews it was Edwards first time….Don't know if I liked doing his point of view, but I tried. Hope you like it review and next chapter will be out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns twilight

Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling error I am only human.

Picks up where we left off Bella's confession of love and what comes after that.

Feeling him inside of me, all around me, consuming me not only with his scent, but his beautiful cold hard body was maddening. He was everything I ever wanted and then some. He was so sweet and pure, yet so seductive and sexy. It was hard to believe he was a virgin with the words he spoke in the heat of the moment, but his gentle touch and uncertainty showed me that. He had given himself to me and I couldn't help, but let the words I float in my mind in our now post coital bliss.

Before I uttered the words I so longed to say, I noticed a look of worry on his beautiful face and then he spoke. "Did I hurt you Bella, was I too rough, was it not good for you? I am so sorry. Please say something anything." He dry sobbed into my neck.

I was taken aback, not only did he make me feel alive again, but he thought that I was crying because he hurt me. I had to let him know how I felt. "You didn't hurt me, Edward. You made me feel alive again. It was so much, it was all too much, but I think-I think that I love you. I know that sounds so crazy and I know I am risking my life by doing this, but I can't seem to care or worry. Because if I died here and now at the hands of you or Aro I would die happy." I smiled hesitantly at him.

"Oh Bella I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I would love you. I would never let anything happen to you I promise you that my love." He smiled down at me trying to reassure me with a soft chaste kiss.

I smiled up at him knowing this could never be, but letting myself bask in it. We still had a whole day to get to know each other and explore each other mind, body, and soul and I was going to make the most of it. I was going to let myself live in my own personal heaven, before I went back to my own personal hell. I always thought I hated vampires and all they stood for, I thought they were the devils in disguise, but how could I think that now with Edwards arms wrapped around me? He was an angel and he was my angel sent to give me one last moment of happiness.

"Edward how long do we have? I mean how long did Aro promise me to you?" I asked hesitantly hoping we would have more time together.

"Well I told him that I would want at least a weeks time with whomever I chose, but Bella you need to know something. It wasn't like that for me, my father he made a deal with Aro, but it wasn't about sex for me. I just wanted to know more then the affection of a family and I didn't expect anything more then you were willing to give. You have to know that it's not about sex for me it was about getting to know you." He smiled timidly looking into my eyes thoughtfully.

"I know Edward I could see it in your eyes, but sex doesn't have to be a tainted action, it can be a moment that brings people together as well. I never knew I could feel this blissful after sex, no, making love and I find it to be the most intoxicating feeling I ever felt in all my life." I grinned looking into his eyes with only love.

"You know I do believe that you did promise me some one on one time. The whole getting to know the real you and I was sort of hoping we could start now just you know basic questions about your life?" He hesitated looking down at me as I tensed.

"Um sure Edward, but can I have the option of pleading the 5th if the questions are too personal for me to answer at the moment? I don't want to lie to you, but some things for now are better left unsaid." I beamed up at him slowly bringing my hand down to his inner thigh and skimming his naked member.

"Uh I uh yes of course, but you have to promise you wont use sex just now to shut me up. Ok Bella? So that means no trying to distract me with hands or any bodily charms you may have." He shuttered as I gripped his member then whined when I broke the contact.

"Fine whatever you say Edward." I pouted and he just laughed lightly shaking his head.

It turns out that the question game with Edward was sort of light and I liked that. He didn't ask me about my time here instead he asked me about the life I had before here. Sure it was depressing, but I just imagined that I was in Forks. He asked me my favorite color, favorite food, favorite music (we liked a lot of the same), and favorite book (I liked classic romance while he liked more mystery.) I imagined that I was meeting him for the first time in my high school no less as a student in Forks. Apart of me knew that was utterly ridiculous because Edward wouldn't be in Forks let alone my high school.

He seemed to take in all the things I told him as if his life depended on them. I knew it might have had something to do with the fact that he couldn't read my mind and apart of me liked knowing that my thoughts were safe. When he asked about my romantic history before here I told him that I was virtually innocent and hadn't even kissed a man before I came here. He furrowed his brows and stared up at me with sorrow in his eyes and I knew that he pitied me. I didn't like that so I quickly changed the subject to things that I wanted to know about him.

"So what about you I mean I know you say you were a virgin, but you had to have had, what do you guys call it, a mate or a potential mate?" I looked up at him blushing like a cherry tomato.

"You know that color is absolutely breath taking on you and after all we have done it makes me smile to know I still have that affect on you. But a las you were the only woman to ever touch or be touched by me and I wouldn't have it any other way. I find you fascinating and although there have been others who have tried to win my affection, none have ever come close to you." He gazed into my eyes smiling with that crooked grin I now loved.

"Wow you are by far the most perfect specimen I have ever encountered. I just wish I could have been a virgin to when you met me. I wish I could have experienced all of that with you for the first time. You would have liked me more before all of this (I gestured towards the room) and I would have been able to give you the same gift you gave me." I frowned tilting my head down and snuggling my face in his chest.

When I felt his cold, but electric touch bring my chin up to peer into his somber eyes I shivered. "Don't ever doubt that you aren't perfect for me as you are. This was never something you wanted for yourself and I am not perfect either. I have done horrible things and hated myself for as long as I can remember, but with you here I can't seem to let myself feel the hatred only the love. As far as I am concerned you did share everything with me. You shared you heart and that's what matters most unless of course another has already captured it?" He raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

"No only you Edward, only you." I breathed and he kissed me again chastely.

I smiled into his mouth and I lazily trailed kisses down his chin and chest yawning into his perfect skin. "Sleep my Bella we will make another day just like this one tomorrow. I love you my angel." He whispered into my hair.

I was about to protest until I realized that time had flew by so slowly and we had been together for a whole 8 hours already just talking and laying naked in bed. So I sighed in defeat drifting to sleep in the arms of my cold lover, content, safe, and most of all loved. That night was a restful night, different among the other nights sense I came here and the nightmares or worries never came. It was like my body knew I didn't have to worry about the predators that lurked behind my door waiting to strike, to devour me. Edward was here and he would never let anything happened to me so I took comfort in that as I slept.

Groggily I awoke to an angel staring at my face smiling down at me. He was breath taking and I had to wipe my eyes with my fist to be sure that he was really there smiling down at me. "Edward your still here?"

His smile disappeared and a look of hurt spread across his features. "Yes Bella I am sorry did you want me to leave?"

"NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE STAY, STAY HERE WITH ME FOREVER!" I raised my voice desperately.

Seeing that I wanted him to stay and was not rejecting him Edward smiled a goofy toothed smile and brought his hands to cup my face gently. "I will stay as long as you want me to stay Bella. I am yours now and you are my life. I could never exist without you." He brought his lips to mine and I melted into his kiss.

Realizing that I may have had morning breath as an after thought and probably needed a shower I quickly pulled away from the kiss before I lost all control. "Um Edward I need a human minute or two." I blushed.

"Sure Bella I'll just be here waiting for you do whatever it is you need to do my love." He smirked then shook his head as I quickly dashed out of bed in only my birthday suit.

I heard him growl as I made my way to the little bathroom I had. Swiftly I brushed my teeth then poked my head out in search of Edward. He was lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head naked with only a sheet covering his manhood. He looked down at me as a moan slipped out of my mouth and I blushed watching him smile slyly. "You like what you see my love?" He asked amusement in his velvet voice.

I just nodded my head like a bitch in heat trying my best to change the subject. "Yeah I am going to shower if you want you could join me. I'll leave the door open and you can come right in." I batted my eyes in an attempt to be seductive.

I hurriedly made my way to the shower having already adjusted the temperature on the knob and let me body be covered with the warmth. As the water dripped down my body and I could feel the blood rush to the surface I wondered if it would be too much for Edward as Aro never had allowed me to entertain the thought of sharing a shower with a vampire. But Edward had control and for some reason my scent while tempting, did not over power his need for me. So I turned my back towards the faucet closing my eyes and letting the water dribble its way down. I was soaked when I finally felt his cold breath on my neck.

He was breathing deeply and in that moment I knew my scent could be too much for him and he could take me then and there. I almost welcomed it, to feel his teeth break my skin, to feel him take all of me in. To mark me as his. I knew I should be worried that he was going to drain the life out of me, but apart of me was turned on by it and as I felt his breath moving closer to my neck and my arousal spread I pulled my hand up from behind me and brought his head towards my neck. Feeling his lips touch my neck was torture, but I welcomed it and everything that came with it as I shivered from the contact.

He kissed my neck chastely trailing more kisses and stopping at my ear where he let a breath out. "You smell absolutely wonderful, but your body is by far the most tempting thing I have ever seen. You have no idea what you do to me do you Bella?" He whispered into my ear and I shuddered letting go of his head and turning my body towards him.

His eyes were butterscotch, but darkened with lust. He was so damn beautiful. I couldn't help, but gasp and as he crashed his cold hard wet body into my warm soft one. I came undone the moment we molded together. He lips pressed against mine with little abandon as I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the feel of his naked skin on mine. He kissed me harder then he ever had and I moaned into his mouth loving everything he was willing to give me. His strong hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to his lips as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

I could feel his hardened member above my core pushed into my lower stomach and I couldn't help, but let out a whimper. His kisses became more demanding as I felt my body back into the shower wall and his hands grip my behind softly. He was moaning into my mouth and rubbing up against my stomach as I silently begged him to lower himself inside me. My center was aching to be sought out by him and I couldn't help, but groan in frustration. He lifted his lips off mine and stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Tell me what you want Bella. I will give you whatever you want, but please just let me feel inside of you. Please Bella." He said in a husky voice as I brought my left hand down between our bodies taking his length in my grip.

"I want you inside of me Edward. I want you to make love to me, make me yours again." I brought his length to my entrance as I said this and pushed my core into his cock.

He moaned loudly and then brought his lips to mine as he started to find a pace thrusting himself inside of me. I could feel his longing in every thrust as he kissed me with so much love and passion. He brought his lips down to my neck as I caught my breath and gasped as I felt his cool breath on my hardened nipple. He brought his mouth to my nipple licking it slowly and sucking gently as he lightly pounded into me. I could feel the heat rushing towards my core as he slammed into me softly. His pace was quickening as he latched onto my nipple and sucked on it tenderly.

"Oh Edward you feel so good inside of me. I never ever want to stop making love to you." I screamed as I felt his mouth cover mine.

His pace was quickening and with every thrust I was becoming more undone. He made me feel whole and I wanted nothing more then to bask in this moment. He was grunting into my mouth and I could tell he was close as I smiled anxiously awaiting his orgasm to fill me up. But he would have none of that not before I got mine.

"Bella I can't hold it any longer your so tight and warm I am going to cum soon and I want you to cum with me love please let go." I couldn't take it any longer and I let my body have its release.

I shudder into his body and I felt my walls clamp down on his length as I screamed his name in ecstasy while he pumped me further into oblivion. I could feel him slam his fist into the wall as he came hard inside of me. He screamed my name and growled softly into my ear. I couldn't help, but smile, as I knew I had done that to him and he couldn't help, but smirk at me as we came down from our high.

"You are such a seductress Bella Swan. You will be the death of me you know that." He sighed bringing his lips up to my forehead and kissing me.

I felt him slip out of me and plant my feet to the shower floor and I couldn't help, but whine in protest. "Relax my Bella I am not done with you yet. I just thought we could take a shower and then get you something to eat."

I was about to protest until I heard my stomach growl and he smiled knowingly at me. I hated being human in that moment, but I eagerly let Edward hand wash me from top to bottom because I loved his touch whichever way I could get it. He seemed to love touching me too as he couldn't get enough of washing those hard to reach places. Finally after some protest from me as we slipped on our towels, Edward changed into his clothes and went to fetch me some grub. I was slightly nervous at the thought of him leaving because I didn't know if he would come back, but he promised so I dressed quickly having only had time to put a pair of underwear, jeans, and bra on before I heard the door to my room open then close.

I smiled to myself. "Took you long enough sexy." As I turned I came face to face with a not so happy Demetri. His eyes looked dark as the night and his expression was positively sinister.

"You know Bella lover I hope you have not forgotten that you are mine and Edward is just a sick abomination that you fuck. You're a whore, Bella. If a man puts his hands on you, you're wet. True or not? You were born one and you'll die one." Demetri smiled then brought his palm to my center stroking me lightly through my pants.

"It would be such a shame if you were to fall for him when he is just using you as a deal he made to Aro. He would never make you his mate and he will never give you the life I can. You are mine. Say it Bella say that you are mine." He pleaded while massaging my core with more enthusiasm as I struggled to tear my body away from him.

"Demetri I am Aro's and right know Aro has given me to him so I am his. I know this is nothing more then a perk to welcome him aboard just as I know my place. You have nothing to worry about if I am to be made one of you I will do what is asked of me and if what is asked of me is to be your mate then I am yours forever. Now please you must stop this." He sighed pulling his hand away from me and backing up towards the door.

"This is not over lover, you will be mine, don't ever forget that your body craves me just as much as I crave you. He will never be satisfied with you, but I will. Goodnight my lover till we meet again." And he was gone just like that leaving me stunned and on the verge of tears.

Aro would never let me go and the best I could hope for was to be turned, but if the change occurred then I would be promised to Demetri. He was next in line to take a mate, but somehow I had never thought that Edward would be an option. I knew he felt something more as he claimed to love me, but I also knew I was intended for Demetri and if I denied him I would be condemned to death. I didn't know what was worse dying and never seeing the one I love again or living forever with another amongst my true love and never having him. I decided that I would rather be on the outside looking in, that I would rather see Edwards face even if it wasn't mine to touch then never see him at all.

My tears flowed now as I brought my body to the bed half dressed and completely numb when he stood before me hands reaching out in a blur to cup my face. "What's wrong Bella? What's wrong my love? Are you ok? I promised I'd come back for you?" Edward eyes stared into my own and I cried.

Thank god he could not read my thoughts because they would only cause him pain. Yes Edward had come back to me, but for how long? We only had a week if that and I would never be his to come back to again.

Authors note: REVIEW PLEASE. Sorry it took so long to update, but I need the reviews to jump-start my writer's block. Also it is a little bit shorter then usual, but I wasnt as motivated to write anything due to lack of reviews. I just really would love to hear what you all think and I promise next chapter if u make any possible lemon requests I will try to put them in. I would also like the chance to return the favor on anything you have written as well. There will be many questions answered in due time. Edward has not admitted to Bella his true intentions just as Bella has not admitted hers, but neither can deny that they love each other. I don't know if this sucks sorry if it does and I hope you all liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors I am merely human. Also this is in Edwards point of you takes place where we left off.

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers not me

"Everything's fine" she sniffled. "I just missed you is all."

"Oh Bella I am sorry I took so long. I didn't know what you wanted and there wasn't much to choose from so I kind of brought everything I could get my hands on." I motioned towards the picnic basket I had set on the bed next to us and she smiled widely.

She searched through the basket and her stomach grumbled. "I am so hungry I feel like I could eat a horse." She laughed.

"Well horses aren't as tasty as you would think I prefer mountain lions." I smiled as I watched her eyes light up and her mouth opened as crumbs flew out.

"You ate flicka? Edward how could you?" She scowled.

I shrugged. "Well when your hungry your hungry. Sorry my love, but I didn't think it would offend you."

She just smiled a very devious smile and finished chewing her bread then climbed up on top of me. "You know you could make it up to me." She brought her hands to my chest trailing down suggestively to the top of my jeans then stopped.. "You could take a bite just one bite. Come on Edward for me?" She begged bringing an apple to my lips seductively.

I looked at the apple like it was this foreign offensive thing and sighed giving in I took a bite then chewed with disgust. "This is awful." I said between chewing and roughly I swallowed the bite hard.

She looked up at me in surprise. "I didn't know you could eat human food. I mean I know your kind doesn't exactly like it, but I just figured you wouldn't be able to digest it." Just as she said this my hand went to my throat and I pulled her off quickly running to the bathroom and hacking up the contents of the bite brutally.

"Edward I am so sorry if I would have known that you would have done it and this would have happened I wouldn't have asked you to." She wept.

I turned towards her bringing my hands up to cup her face. "Don't cry Bella it's ok I just want to prove to you how much I love you and I couldn't refuse you after you begged me. It's ok I am fine now."

She smiled then hugged me as I took a whiff of the room. I could smell her beautiful scent and then something else. I knew it. I knew he had been close his thoughts were wild with anger, but I didn't know he was in her room. Demetri. That's why she was so shook up and that's why she brushed me off. I never did understand her bond with him as her thoughts were closed to me and his were well guarded, but that night I saw her and walked her to her room he had slipped and I heard the faintest thoughts of _Mine Bella is mine_. I didn't know how to take it at first I thought it was the blood lusting demon in him that became possessive, but now I knew it was not.

When I arrived here with the male part of my family "reconsidering" my offer to join. Aro made no attempt to touch my coven or me for fear that he would offend us and lose a potential guard in his royal court. Carlisle had a plan to make sure that if he tried to touch me, he wouldn't, he told Aro that my thoughts as well as there's were to remain private and if he could not agree to the terms then we would be on our way. Never questioning Carlisle's loyalty to a friend Aro agreed and allowed me, my brothers, and Carlisle safe passage into his world. The conversation however to get to Bella was a rather difficult one.

::FLASH BACK::

"Well hello there Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. It is a great pleasure to have you here. I am quite excited that you have reconsidered my offer, but I do hope that the rest of your coven will reconsider now that you are here. I hope you find your rooms comfortable and that you enjoy the many lavish things we have to offer. I would offer you food, but I know you don't eat humans so that leaves other luxuries." Aro smiled seductively.

"Well perhaps my son could wreak some of those benefits you may offer my friend. We all have mates as you know, but he is the only bachelor in the family and we understand that you may have some interesting ways to ease the loneliness." Carlisle raised an eyebrow and motioned towards Edward.

If Edward were human he would surely have blushed as Emmett giggled and Jasper sighed Aro spoke again. "Well I understand that your son has never tasted the lust of a woman. I do have some very unique offers perhaps he would like to hunt first and then I will have Demetri show him his gifts. He can choose whichever one he prefers, but unfortunately I do not rent them out for more then a day usually, but for you young Edward I will give you a week." He grinned from ear to ear as I attempted to smile.

"Thank you Aro for your kindness and I am sure we will find our stay an amicable one. I accept your offer and I am sure that the transition into your empire will be a wonderful one." I bowed my head then turned towards the others following Demetri to our day quarters.

::End Flashback::

I sat still thinking about the day I came while I held Bella in my arms and felt her melt right into my body. She may not have trusted me with the knowledge of Demetri's visit, but she did love me and I would do everything I could to protect her and love her just the same. If I had to do it from a far so be it, but she would be free of this place and all that comes with it. She would belong to no one, but I would always belong to her.

"Bella why don't you finish your breakfast love." I said pulling her out of my arms and looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

When my eyes burned a trail down her body first to her lips and then to her bosom I noticed she was still not wearing a shirt and I whimpered at the sight of her. She shrugged then looked up at me through her eye lashes. "I am not hungry for food anymore." Her voice husky with longing sent shivers down my spine.

"What are you hungry for my love?" I croaked as I felt her hands travel down to the hem of my shirt bringing it up ever so slowly.

"I am hungry for you." She pulled my shirt off effortlessly then left a trace of hot opened mouth kisses on my cold skin.

When she reached the edge of my pants and swirled her tongue on the end of my stomach I growled. She giggled as she brought her hands to my suddenly tight jeans and began to unbutton them then pulled down the zipper. I watched her curiously as she pulled my jeans and then my boxers down to my ankles. She looked up at me seductively.

"Edward my love I find myself suddenly famished for you. I just can't seem to control my desire to taste you so you don't mind if I have a little taste do you?" She asked eyeing my member before her then looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"I uh I uh I." Was all I could manage before she took my throbbing member into her mouth and brought it all the way to the end of her throat coming back up and swirling her tongue around the head of me.

"MMMMM yummy." She broke contact, but only for a moment as I shrieked in ecstasy feeling her lips take me in once more. She took me in then out sucking harder each time and each time she reach the head of my length she swirled her tongue around it licking me softly.

I had to struggle with the urge to set my own pace for fear that I could kill her, but she felt amazing. I was panting as I watched her head bob on my cock and I couldn't help, but bask in the feel of her hot mouth, soft tongue, and magical throat engulfing me. She was making this even harder as she looked up at me with her eyes taking me in and out of her mouth. I was groaning and whimpering in ecstasy and then she broke away breathing heavily she smiled as I looked down at her silently begging her to continue. She brought her hand to my length and gripped it bringing it up then down my shaft. "Edward I want you to come soon and I want you to come in my mouth because I want to taste it. I am going to swallow every bit of it baby because I love you and I want every part of you inside of me."

I moaned as I felt her words sink into me and her mouth latch onto my member this time grazing her teeth on it lightly as she sucked me hard and fast. I moaned louder as I felt my insides growing hot with venom. She was milking me for all that I was worth and she wanted to taste me and I couldn't take it anymore. So I held myself still as I came spilling myself into her hot eager mouth as she swallowed me with vigor. She kept sucking as I came and then she pulled my member out and licked up the sides and the head cleaning me of my sin.

I shudder as I felt my sensitive member become hard again at the touch of her tongue licking me up. "Hmm well I see your ready for another round. You taste absolutely divine. I think I wouldn't mind seconds." But before she took me into her mouth I pulled her up.

Her eyes looked up at my curiously and I smiled. "No my beautiful seductive Bella I am hungry now and it's your turn to be breakfast."

Her eyes look horror filled for a second then she licked her lips. "Whatever you say my love."

I picked her up quickly tossing my jeans the rest of the way off and laying her down before me like a buffet waiting to be devoured. She lay before me hair sprawled out in wavy brown curls, eyes hooded with lust, lips plump and pouty, and face flush with hunger. She was so beautiful and the idea of tasting her again was far too tempting so I hastily brought my hands to the top of her jeans finding the button and unbuttoning it taking the zipper down as quick as possible. She giggled when I fumbled with her jeans pulling them off and taking her underwear with them.

She lay before me unhooking her bra, exposed and sexy. I groaned at the site of her knees parting and her center throbbing and slick before me. I could smell her arousal and I was lost in the need to taste her. So gently I took her left leg in my hand and brought my lips to her ankle kissing and licking it seductively as I looked down into her hooded eyes. She moaned at the sensation as I trailed kisses painfully slow down her ankle to her calf and then her thigh.

She moaned as I kissed and sucked on her thigh nibbling a little before I reached her nether region. She groaned as I blew a cold breath on her core and she pushed herself up against my mouth in an attempt to gain contact. I smiled then brought my lips to her glistening folds kissing then flicking my tongue out and licking her center with as much pressure as I dared. Her hips came towards my mouth and I slipped my tongue into her warm hole basking in the feel of her hot walls around my cold tongue.

I heard her moan as I thrusted my tongue into her swirling it around her walls as she brought her hips up to me meeting me stroke for stroke. I could taste her arousal and I needed to feel her orgasm being released so I brought my fingers up to her clit slowly stroking the nub and pinching down as I worked her with my tongue. She screamed in estacy convulsing with pleasure as my tongue plunged into her once more.

"EDWARD OH EDWARD YES YES YES!!!!" She screamed as she came into my mouth and I licked up and down her folds taking the last of her orgasm into my mouth greedily.

I kissed her sensitive core one last time then brought my lips up to hers and kissed her softly. She smiled lazily looking up at me with love and I couldn't help, but long to be inside of her in that moment to feel myself getting even more lost in her. As if she could read my mind or rather feel my erection pressed up against her thigh she wiggled underneath me moving my length on top of her still moist folds.

Just as I was about to slip inside of her she stopped me. "Edward I love it when you make love to me, but I want to make love to you." Then she gestured for me to lye down beside her as I felt her push herself up and over my body straddling me.

Her hair was cascading down her back and a couple of strands were in front of her beautiful face. Her eyes had this sort of devilish look and as I felt her rock her hips bringing them up and over my erection I moaned. Slowly I felt my tip entering her warmth as she edged her way down my shaft taking me all in. I was deep inside her and enclosed in her burning wet core. It felt amazing and when I felt her come up my length then down grinding into me slowly as she braced herself with her hands on my chest. I growled.

Then her head was thrown back as her back arched into me and her breasts bounced in the most delicious way. I moaned struggling with the urge to grab a hold of her hips and rock them harder. I gripped the sheets as I felt her come up and down my member rocking her hips back and forth, crashing harder each time into me. Her pace picked up and my grip loosened as I felt her ramming herself with as much force as I would allow on my aching member. She was moaning louder now and screaming my name as her speed picked up and my hands found their way to her hips.

"OH EDWARD YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME. I AM GOING TO CUM FOR YOU BABY. OH GOD HERE I CUM…FUCK!!!!!!!!" She screamed and I couldn't help, but grip her hips harder as I felt her shudder above me and her walls clamped around me extracting my orgasm.

"GOD BELLA YOU ARE SO TIGHT I CAN'T STOP IT I AM GOING TO COME…..UH….UH…YES!!!!! I came brutally inside her shacking as I held her hips to my member.

Her body collapsed onto of mine and her breathing returned too normal as her erratic heart beat turned into a steady drum. I smiled to myself loving the feel of me inside of her. Her warmth was something to be worshipped and I planned to worship her in every way I could. As I lightly touched her back bringing my fingers up and down I felt her shiver on top of me and I sighed. She wouldn't be human forever and I would never be able to give her the promise of survival with humanity intact. She was doomed the moment Aro took her, but she wouldn't have to suffer here, she wouldn't have to succumb to the thirst and hate herself more. She could still have some humanity left even after they changed her, she could find it with the Cullen's. She would never be able to see Edward and that pained him, but it made him realize just how much he loved her.

He would do anything to be with her, but he would sacrifice himself and his values just because he loved her. He didn't believe he ever did much good in this world, but in this moment after there beautiful act of love he knew he would do something right. Maybe she wouldn't lose her soul when she was changed because he had thought he lost his until she came into his life. Feeling her shift on top of him then mumble his name through light snores he realized she had fallen asleep.

They were still connected and he could feel her hot breath on his neck and her fragile heart thumping on top of his chest. In this moment as they were one in every way he almost felt like he was human as the warmth of her body spread over him. He smiled to himself as he heard her utter more wonderful words. "Edward I love you."

"I love you too Bella." He whispered below her and breathed in the scent of her and their lovemaking letting himself be consumed by it.

She smiled into his chest then lifted her head up sleepily. "Sorry I fell asleep for a minute there you kind of wore me out." She blushed.

"Yeah I am sorry about that are you ok? Are you in any pain?" He wondered aloud.

"I am a little sore down south, but aside from that everything seems to be fine. Although my legs feel like jelly right about now." She giggled down at me.

I smirked then brought my lips to hers and kissed her chastely. "Well in that case I say we hold off for a little while on the lovemaking wouldn't want to wear out the human." I chuckled then frowned as I noticed her expression change to a somber one.

"Did I say something wrong Bella?"

She shook her head looking into my eyes wearily. "No its just I wondered what it would be like to be, well, like you a vampire. I wondered what it would be like to be able to make love to you without having to worry about being gentle. I wonder if you would even like me if I were a vampire. I mean you chose me for a reason and I am guessing it was because I was human and the idea of being with a vampire must have turned you off."

"I love you as you are and yes if you were a vampire we wouldn't have to worry about breaking you, but that doesn't matter to me. I love being with you and I think I chose you before I even met you. I love you for you Bella not because you are human and even if you were a vampire I would love you still. If anything I wish I could be human for you. I'd give anything for that." I sighed burying myself in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

She brought her hands to my cheeks as she pulled away from face and looked down at me with determination. "Edward I love you for who you are. I don't care that you are a vampire or that you are not human I would love you no matter what you were. Because you are such an incredible being and the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I would never be the same and I am thankfully for that. Even if….well never mind you get the point."

I looked into her eyes and I knew she had more to say, but it seemed she was silently praying for me to leave it alone so I obliged for now. "I love you and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am so thankful that I found you." I mumbled as I brought my lips to hers tenderly.

Author note: REVIEW PLEASE I KEPT IT SHORT AND FULL OF LEMONY GOODNESS SO I HOPE YOU LIKED AND WEREN'T TOO DISAPPOINTED. We finally realize how Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen boys came here unnoticed. Sure Aro finds them suspicious, but he hasn't attempted to touch them for fear that he would offend them and the offer would not be taken into consideration. Doesn't mean he isn't keeping a close eye on things just means he figures he has nothing to lose. And why would he check Edwards's intentions towards Bella when he offered Edward some slutty hospitality and he knows Edward doesn't consume human blood. I am keeping things Bella-Edward for a while, but you will get glimpses of the other people in the story. I just think these characters need to have time to develop their love. Don't worry though the main characters will be present.


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: I decided to do something a little different…..I am going back to the plot for a little, but don't worry lemons are waiting. Now lets get to the Cullen men, I am trying my hand at Emmett he may be a little out of character, but hey I tried. Also he is left in the dark a lot, but he does see some things, so there are still things he doesn't know. He is still insightful though.

Emmett point of view

I can't believe we are really here sitting in Italy munching on some Italian animal blood while Edward finally gets deflowered. It has only been two days, but I can tell the little monk has decided to see the light, the light of the vagina. I swear I never did think he would have it in him, but leave it to Eddie to make it with a human, a ripe smelling human at that. I don't know how he does it, but I guess she must be a pretty little number. I wonder if she will take to this life style or if she will take to us when she is changed. I sure hope things are easier for her when she is a newborn then they were for me. I couldn't help, but shudder at that memory.

Breaking me out of my thought process (yes I can be smart sometimes and use my brain) I noticed Carlisle was talking to Jasper about Edward of course and I decided to tune in. "I have never seen Edward so passionate about something other then his music and I just can't help, but wish that he didn't have to join the guard to set her free." Carlisle sighed as Jasper put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can feel the love radiating off of the both of them and I haven't even been in the same room with them yet. Edward is so consumed by her that I am afraid his mind is made up even more. She is his mate Carlisle and if he can't have her the least he can do is save her. I understand where he is coming from because I know if Alice were in trouble and I could change places with her I would do so faster then a heartbeat." Jasper shook his head sadly.

"I just wish we could save them both, but I don't know what we can do if Alice's vision are still pointing to the inevitable then the only way we could save him is if we tried to take out the guard. We would be starting a war where there would be too many casualties and we can't do that. I have seen a war as a human and as a vampire and it never ends the way we like it to end. The outcome is always the same. Bloodshed and tears." Jasper continued.

"Look Eddie is a tough kid and if we can't figure something else out to get him and his girl free of the clasps of the Volturi then we will have to fight. I for one wouldn't mind kicking some serious Italian stallion ass. Did you see that Felix guy he is just as big as me, but I bet I could take him." I chuckled to myself as I thought about the bear of a man who posed more of a challenge then most.

"Emmett we will not fight I hate the thought of fighting or killing even if it is to protect someone as sacred as our loved ones. Fighting is not the answer and I won't give up until I find a way to save both Edward and his Bella. I have always wanted to see him happy and I won't let anything take that away from him." Carlisle exclaimed.

"We better get back we don't want to be away for too long I don't like leaving the premises when Edward is by himself especially with all the jealousy and contempt Demetri has been carrying around." Jasper whispered and with that we headed off to the direction of the palace, but before we could get far we smelled him.

He smelled like Edward, but faintly different like sex even, but with the scent of freesia and strawberry. He must have smelled like Bella. "Eddie what you doing in our neck of the woods thought you would be with your human?" I smiled as I saw Edward approach and I couldn't help, but have little visions of Edward doing a hot human chick Dracula movie style.

He cringed as he obviously read my mind and then he growled a little because hey I can't help it if my thoughts are usually a little dirty. I may know how to think with my brain, but I can't help it if my sexual appetite surpasses it. "Sorry Ed, but I thought you loosened up and weren't wound so tight now that you finally did the deed."

"Emmett seriously can you be anymore generic with your thoughts I mean I could come up with better dirty thoughts then that and I am not nearly as much of a horn dog as you." He laughed and I couldn't help, but smile.

I like this new Edward and I wasn't about to lie when I said I think a good lay is always what he needed to get that stick out of his ass. "Well Eddie boy I am glad to see you got more of a sense of humor on you. Getting laid looks good on you. How you been how's your chick doing?"

"I've been well I can't even begin to describe it, but I have been on the cloud nine these past two days. She was tired so I told her to take a nap and I decided a hunt was in order can't be too cautious you know. I still have worries and I just don't know how Aro will take it when I ask him to let Bella go and agree to do whatever he wills of me." Edwards now euphoric smile disappeared into a sorrow filled frown.

"Edward my son you can't possible ask that of Aro we don't know that he will accept, but we do know that he plans to turn Bella. We have been snooping around as you asked and we have found out that Bella is special to Aro. She has a power he would benefit from, but we don't know what that power is or if your power would be worth the trade. We need more time to figure out a way to get Bella out of there, but I am afraid that Aro has planned to change Bella soon. He doesn't know that we know of Bella previous to being here and he doesn't know that you love her, but I suspect he may use your loyalty for her in his favor if he does." Carlisle sighed as Edwards look of sadness turned to anguish.

Before I knew what hit me Edward was dry sobbing and his body fell to the floor as he brought his hands to his head screaming "NOOOO!!! I can't do it. Please no." At first I thought he was loosing it or something, but as Jasper and Carlisle quickly came to his sides to offer him comfort I knew then that he must have "heard" something that he couldn't bare and I knew then that whatever it was, it could never end well.

"Edward what is it? What's going on? I promise if we can do anything you know I will be by your side and I will fight if I have to, to help you man. You are my brother and what are brothers for?" I said reassuringly as I walked in front of him then hovered over him waiting for an answer.

"They, they want me to change Bella. Aro wants me to prove my loyalty to the guard and if I don't change her they will kill us all. It seems Bella's power is that of a shield and once she is a vampire she can shield any powers away from her and that of the person she is protecting. I knew she would have to be changed, but I didn't know he would ask this of me. He is letting me into his mind now and he wants me to know that I have until tonight to change Bella or we all die." He said looking up into my now worried face and I couldn't help, but frown.

"Edward your going to have to change her, you can make this easier for her and she won't feel as much pain if you change her. You will be gentle and you will do it with love, but she needs to be changed if she is going to make it out of here alive. We will protect her Edward, the Volturi will give her the choice to join they can't make her join them. I will see to it that Aro lets her go of her own free will, but I need you to be strong." Carlisle trembled slightly then his grip on Edward tightened.

"If you don't change Bella I am not worried about death, but I am worried about what they will do to Bella as well as Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. We need to be able to protect them and if there were any other way to let Bella live a human life I would welcome it, but I don't see there being a choice especially sense she knows our secret." He continued.

"No you are right Carlisle I will have to change her I couldn't bare the thought of losing all of you, but I can't help, but feel so sad. She never had a choice and she never asked for any of this and now I have to take it all away from her. Now I have to kill her and condemn her to this existence. I love her more then anything and I am sorry when I say that I would choose her over anyone, but I know that if I don't change her Aro will do it himself and she will be his forever and I can't let that happen. He will give her a choice to join him if that is what I ask of him for that I am sure, but I don't know how Bella will react to this." Edward heaved bringing me to my knees as I held him and we all comforted him as best as we could.

To think how in just a little over two days things changed drastically. My brother and friend now had to face the hardest thing he ever faced. I had never been in his shoes before as Rosalie was already a vampire, but I now knew what it must have been like for her. When she saw me lying there broken and beaten and she decided to take me to Carlisle I knew it must have been hard. She may not have been able to change me herself having never tasted human blood, but she carried me to him bloody mess and all and she made one of the hardest decisions and I will never be thankful enough for what I have because of it. I know Edward doesn't want this for Bella and she didn't choose this, but none of us really chose it and I'd like to think it worked out ok for us.

Still Edward deserved to be happy and now that he was it just seemed unfair to take that away from him and it pained me more then anything else. If anyone could change Bella though besides Carlisle, Edward could do it, because his control was astounding and I knew her blood wouldn't tempt him once he had bitten her. He loved her and only wanted what was best for her and I hated to think that what was best for her was to be turned because I knew it hurt him to think of her that way. Edward pulled away probably lost in our thoughts and he looked up at me smiling wearily and nodding a thank you to me. It seemed my thoughts must have helped him a bit in his resolve and I knew he would find the strength to do what needed to be done in that moment.

"Edward man I know I like to joke a lot and you know I can be a horny little toad, but I love you dude and I know you think we are monster, but if that were true then how could anyone of us love the one we love whole heartedly. How could Rosalie save me as I was dying by bringing me to Carlisle, how could Carlisle not only save you from death, but me, Esme, and Rosalie, and how could Jasper after all these years of drinking human blood find the will to stop? We are not monster, they are, and I promise you I will look after Bella and make sure no harm comes to her. I will guard her with my life." I smiled down at him hoping he could see that I was being serious for once in my existence.

He smiled crookedly up at me (the swooning human smile I call it). "Sense when did you become the sensible one Emmett? You never seize to amaze me you know that brother? I know you will be there for Bella and I hope she will one day see you as the big brother I see you as even though technically I am older then you." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah older by vampire standers, but physically I am the older one and don't you forget it Eddie. Now come on we got to get back before that bitch Aro does anything stupid. You're going to be ok Ed and I have faith that Bella will be ok too." I smiled trying to cheer him up and he got up hesitantly as the others got to there feet.

I watched him nod towards us all then leave with determination in his now heartbroken eyes. I knew this was unbearable and cruel to him, but he would do what he needed to do to protect his love and we would see to it that she would be ok. I couldn't help, but feel pride for Edward because I knew what he was going to do would be hard, but I knew he could do it. I just hoped he did not hate himself for what he did. I didn't notice, but Jasper had left shortly after Edward and I was left standing alone with Carlisle by my side. I looked up at him and he smiled the warmest smile he could muster. He brought his hand to my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You know my son I never give you credit where its due do I? You really are a good son and a good brother and whatever it is you did for Edward it seem to work. I am really proud of you Emmett and I just hope you know that and as much as you think Edward is my favorite he is not. I don't have a favorite I love you all the same and I will do whatever it takes to protect you all and make sure you are happy because that's all I want for you. Rosalie has got herself a great husband you should be proud of yourself."

I smiled up at him and I couldn't help, but feel sort of pleased. I had always thought Edward was the favorite and I was ok with it because I was happy just being apart of my family. Rosalie was my everything, my reason for existing, but I have to say that my family was what made me happy to be alive. Even though if you want to get technical I wasn't alive. I couldn't help, but wonder what it would have been like if I had been changed before Rosalie and I had found her near death. Would I have been able to find the strength not to kill her and bring her to Carlisle or better yet if I were in Edward's shoes would I have had the strength to change a human.

I didn't even think I could have found the strength to be gentle enough to have a human lover let alone be able to change her without letting the bloodlust get to me. I definitely didn't envy Edward anymore, but I respected him and in turn respected Carlisle for what he had given me. I mouthed a "Thanks pop." And he chuckled at me as we made our way towards the castle. As I could hear Edward telling Aro that he would change Bella as long as she would be allowed to decide if she wanted to stay with the guard or leave. Aro of course seemed hesitant, but surprisingly he agreed to the terms and I couldn't help, but think back to Bella.

I didn't really get the chance to meet her and I hadn't even really seen her, but I wondered how she would feel about all of this. I knew she must have known that she would either die or be changed so I was sure she had accepted her fate, but still I wondered if she would miss her humanity. I know I hadn't missed too many things about my humanity as my strength only increased and I didn't have to worry about burping or farting. I also didn't have to worry about three meals a day, sexual stamina, or even getting injured. But still I did miss small things like being able to actually enjoy a beer, being able to procreate, or even eating a nice greasy steak. Yeah those things were things I had to give up, but still I couldn't help, but feel like it was worth it.

I wondered what Bella would miss about her humanity and what she would enjoy about her new vampirism. I couldn't help, but see some light in this already dark situation as I would hopefully have a new sister or as I liked to call it a new wrestling buddy. Yeah things would be interesting with her newborn strength, but I bet I could take her down still. Newborns aint got nothing on me. As we made our way inside the secret passageway through the tunnels to where Aro, his guard minus Demetri, Edward, and Jasper stood I couldn't help, but be overcome with nervousness. Edward had agreed to the change, but what was the hold up, why wasn't he with Bella trying to ease her way into this.

"Ah yes Carlisle my friend you are here we were waiting for you and your other son to return. As I am sure you have heard Edward, here, has decided to change my sweet Isabella. Now that I have you here and your attention is on the subject at hand I would like your opinion. Do you think Edward can handle this request on his own and would you be willing to forfeit your life if he is not able to follow through?" Aro said motioning towards Carlisle and I frowned there was no way I was going to let Carlisle forfeit anything.

Before Carlisle could speak I spoke up for the first time turning my eyes towards Aro's crimson ones. "Look with all due respect there bud I know Edward like the back of my hand and I know he can do what you ask no questions asked. I am so sure of this that I will be willing to bet my life on it and I am sure Carlisle would do the same, but I don't see it necessary to actually have Carlisle put you in a sticky situation sense your like old buddies and all."

"I see you surprise me I thought you were more brawns then brains child and I see that may still be true as you have offered your life should Edward not succeed. But Carlisle I must here your thoughts for now it is not necessary for you to offer your life as your other son has already done that. Do you have as much faith in Edward as this one does?"

I could see Edward flinching as he looked down at me. I knew he was upset that I had just offered my life up to Aro and if he couldn't go through with the change or actually ended up killing Bella then I would be as good as dead. I didn't think I had anything to worry about in fact I was pretty sure of myself. I knew Edward would be able to do this and this was my final act of support to show him I believed in him. Plus as the protector of the family I couldn't very well let Carlisle take the heat for any wrong that may happen.

"I have faith in all my sons and I know Edward will be able to do this, but I fear you will not hold your end of the bargain if he changes Bella should she decide not to stay. Will you allow her to walk out freely if the choice is still hers to make dear friend?"

"Carlisle you have my word that Bella will be given a choice, but I am not worry about what she will choose as Demetri has informed me that she has spoken of desire to be his mate. If she chooses to leave then I will let her leave, but should she choose to stay I don't want any sort of trouble is that clear?" Aro whined and I couldn't help, but see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"It's crystal clear Aro." Edward turned towards Carlisle and they must have been having a silent convo because he blinked twice for what I knew to be yes.

Just as I thought things couldn't get more uncomfortable and weirder I heard Demetri enter with a smirk on his face and Edward growled slightly. Hmm I wondered what his problem was until I smelled a slightly familiar scent I had smelled before on Edward. It must have been the scent of Bella and before I knew what hit me Edward was crouching to lunge at Demetri and he was smiling expectantly. I couldn't let him throw away all of this so I sprang towards him in hopes that my movements to stop him wouldn't be too late.

Authors note: Yes a new chapter will be up sometime this week as I said, but I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Sorry no lemons had to get back to the plot and as I said Emmett is insightful at times, but still doesn't see everything. So yes I will be giving you more insight into things, but next chapter may be Edwards, Bella's, or Demetri's but I don't know which one I would like to do yet. PLEASE REVIEW and I hope you liked it I haven't ever done Emmett so I don't know if I did a good job, but I know he has depth to him even though he does think perverted thoughts he is still seen to me as wise.


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT NOTE: I have been very busy and I couldn't find the time to update. A lot of things have been going on in my life and it has really sucked, but to those who are sticking around I hope you like this and thank you so much for your reviews and or viewing of my story. It makes me very happy and I need that after all the bad stuff that has come my way, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I guess we all learn life is hard one way or another, but it pleases me to know that at least someone out there likes my therapeutic story telling. Anyway please excuse the spelling errors and the grammar ones as I am only human. After reading this chapter read author note it will answer some questions. This point of view is Demetri….

I couldn't help, but add fuel to the fire as they say. So I made my way towards Bella's quarters and listened in on the two lovebirds. I could hear them "making love" and it disgusted me. Edward was whispering sweet nothings into her ear and Bella was just eating it all up. The worst thing was that by the sound of it she was highly enjoying herself and I hated that. She was suppose to be mine, my whore, my future mate and now it was as if she was his. I shared her body because it was what my lord Aro permitted, but I wouldn't share her companionship especially with a sad excuse for a vampire. He wasn't going to spoil my Bella and when she was turned I would take her as my mate. It wasn't love that drew me to her, but power. She was the one person in this world I couldn't track with my own skill and she was the only person I could have fun playing cat and mouse with. With her shield she would come in handy as a protection of sorts and she would always keep me on my feet. I desperately craved that.

The mind reading vampire was so lost in his love and her body that he didn't even hear me or sense my presence and it only enraged me more. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would acknowledge my presence so I did the only thing I could do and went to my master. I knew he would "see" what I had heard and he would know that we had traitors in the mist because how could a Cullen claim his loyalty to the guard and then profess his undying love to a mere mortal? It just wasn't possible and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he tried to take Bella away from us and run away from his vow of commitment and I wouldn't let that happen. So as I entered Aro's chambers I was both relieved and anxious to let him know what I had witnessed with my own ears.

Aro was alone aside from Jane and two human blood bags being drained by both him and her. I waited for Aro to finish his meal as I breathed in the fresh scent of the delicious nectar he drink. The girl he had been drinking from lay slack in his arms and he tossed her to the floor looking up at me with blood red eyes. I bowed before him then proceeded to walk towards him offering my hand to him and he took it without a moments hesitation. Jane continued to drain the other human then threw the lifeless corpses across the room and sighed as she looked down at me with a smirk. Aro's eyes remained far away as he touched my skin and he seemed to be deep in thought as image upon image crossed my mind and was implanted in his.

After a brief moment of contact Aro finally broke the connection and looked down at me with a smirk. "My my aren't we the possessive one? You do know that I own Bella and therefore she is mine, but sense you have been a loyal servant and I have no need for a another wife when she is changed I will let you have her if she pleases of course. Edward has been a naughty boy and if what you suspect is right we must test his loyalties for he may love the girl, but if he is serious about serving in the guard he will do what is asked of him. By night fall Bella will be changed and he will be the one to change her and if he doesn't he and his family will die. Go now distract fair Bella make her see your way of things because if our young Edward does change Bella he will no doubt ask that she be able to choose to join us or go with the Cullen's and I will grant him his wish."

"Sire I will do what you ask of me, but may I ask why you would grant Bella free will when she is changed? Her power is certainly something we could use and we have kept her here this long why not keep her here forever?" I couldn't help, but ask him why he would risk the chance of losing something so valuable and I didn't like the idea of Bella leaving.

"I will not be bothered with this question again and I will answer you just this once. We do not force our power onto any of the vampires and we will not start now. Bella will have the choice, but if she loves Edward as much as I think she does and if she should feel betrayed by him then maybe her mind will already be made up. I see no way that she would want to pass up the offer and don't worry my loyal servant for she will be yours for the picking. Of course if you don't think you can convince her of Edwards real loyalty and her misguided notions of his love then maybe I can find someone else. Perhaps Felix he can be quite convincing when he wants to be."

"No master please I can do whatever it takes to make Bella believe that Edward doesn't really love her at least not as much as he loves the guard. I will do what is asked of me and I will make you proud."

"Good then Demetri do hurry Edward has left to hunt with the rest of the Cullen's and I am sure he will soon read my mind as he is not far. Remember block him so he remains aloof to what we are doing and I will take care of the rest. Jane if anything should go wrong don't hesitate to use your power on any of the Cullen's. That is all Demetri you may go."

I bowed my head once more then left the room feeling anxious as I begin to walk towards Bella's room. I could hear her heartbeat peaceful and content and I relished in the fact that I would break it. As I made my way into the room and stalked over to an unsuspecting and still naked Bella I couldn't help, but groan. She was so mouthwatering and yet innocent laying on the bed covered in white sheets with her back to me. I crawled behind her silently and brought my hand to her skin and she shivered then sighed in contentment.

"I thought you said you had to hunt and here you are in bed again. You know I don't think I will be able to let you leave this time so I hope you hunted because I don't ever want to be apart from you again." she whispered seductively and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Oh Bella that wont be a problem because I plan to be around you forever lover." Her body jumped at the sound of my voice and I couldn't help, but smile more as she turned to look at me with frightened eyes.

"Demetri, what are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry were you expecting someone else? I am greatly offended."

"I, uh, no I thought it was Edward so I was you know just playing the part of the dazzled human you know so he would think I actually like being around him. Aro wants me to keep an eye on him, but I can't have him with his guard up all the time I have to have his trust first and foremost if I am going to see what his true intentions are."

She smiled tentatively at me and I brought my hand to her cheek brushing away a strand of hair almost lovingly and then I heaved a sigh. "Don't worry Bella I am not mad I know you were only doing what was asked of you, but it seems we already know what Edward's true intentions are. You know Aro has the ability to see things close to how Edward does except with touch and with the exception of you?" She nodded averting her eyes as I stroked her fragile face some more.

"Well it appears Edward was offended at the idea of being touched by Aro because he knew with his power that he would have no privacy until recently. You see Aro wanted to know if he could trust Edward especially sense he was spending so much time with you and when Edward agreed to let Aro touch him he was shocked to find his true intentions. Edward apparently has been stringing you along and when he is appointed into the guard he wants his first act to be the taste of human blood. He wants to drink from you Bella, to drain you dry, but Aro won't let him kill you. Instead he has offered him the chance to change you."

"I don't believe that why would Edward do something like that?"

"I know it is hard to believe, but if you don't believe me then you should ask Edward or better yet you will see for yourself when he changes you. Now don't worry Bella I wont be far and I wont let him kill you, but you knew the change was inevitable. The only thing Edward has been worrying about after the change is that you will think he still "wants" you and he has one request. He wants you gone after the change and he doesn't want to have to look at you when your not human knowing he could never taste or smell your blood again. I told Aro that you should have the choice, that if you wanted to stay here, Edward should not have a say. So he won't be a problem besides he will likely be sent out on missions and I wont let him hurt you ever again."

She was crying by this time trying in vain to hide the tears, but I just shushed her and held her trembling form close to me telling her that it would all be ok and that if she would have me I would make her mine. As if on cue she pulled away from me and looked into my eyes hers still watery, but determined and uttered the words that were music to my ears. "I am yours Demetri and I have always been yours. Edward will change me, but I want nothing to do with him after. I do have one last request I am told that the pain is more bearable if I experience other things before hand. Would it be crude of me to ask that I be changed during the peak of my orgasm, to give my body to him as he drinks my blood one last time? You know I will thank only of you, but if I am to be changed by him that is the only request I would like to make."

"While I hate the idea of you giving that despicable creature your body I know now that you accept my companionship and I will allow your request and make sure that Edward knows to honor it. We will be great together Bella and you will soon forget Edward Cullen even existed." I smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and brought her lips to mine.

I tasted the salty wet tears and welcomed the kiss with eager enthusiasm. She would be mine as she should have been. I parted ways with Bella and told her to prepare herself for the change as I made my way out of her living quarters I heard a small sob and I couldn't help, but feel pride in what I had accomplished. I knew she would be able to pull it together, but I had one last thing I would need to do as I made my way towards what human's would call our dining room. I quickly blocked all the thoughts I had been having of my deceitfulness instead focusing on the thoughts of Bella telling me how she was only using Edward to gain information of his loyalty and how she only wanted me and would be mine. I made sure to replay the kiss she had given me in my head and when I made my way towards the others I heard a growl emanating from Edward and I knew my plan was successful.

I smirked at him as he trembled from anger I could see the two blonde male vampires look of fear and the big one already on alert. I knew Edward would probably attack me, but he knew that it would mean his death. Apparently he didn't care and took a leap towards me, but upon mid air he was slammed into and the bigger Cullen held him down as he tried unsuccessfully to pry himself from the strong grasp. I heard the big one mouthing words of calm and suddenly I felt calm myself. The tension in the room had been lifted and I knew that it must have been one of the other two who apparently had the gift of controlling emotions. I was kind of relieved due to the empathy, but still secretly disappointed that Edward and I would not be fighting.

Edward was snarling still at me, but I kept my cool as I let him see what Bella desired him to do to her if he was to change her and he frowned looking slightly confused. "Aro I have talked with Bella and she has expressed only one wish that she be changed during sex. Cliché I know, but she has it under good authority…" I looked at Heidi as I said this."….that vampire change is slightly less painful on the eve of an orgasm and I of course assured her that I would relay the request. Now if Edward should have a problem delivering her last request as he is not exactly an experienced lover then I will gladly to do it myself."

I smirked cockily at Aro and he chuckled, but all eyes went to Edward when he almost immediately responded. "I have no problem with that request and I have never had a problem giving Bella what she has wanted in the past on several occasions. I will honor her wishes and I will do what is asked of me. Now if you will excuse me I need to hunt one last time to prepare myself for the change."

"As you wish Edward, but remember don't go too far as not only Bella's life depends on it, but your brother's as well. Oh yes he will be staying behind and until you have preformed your duty and the change is complete I will have to keep him here with me. Don't worry, Emmett is it, I promise I wont bite or should I say touch you." Aro smiled deviously at Edward then turned towards the bigger one who had began to let go of Edward slowly.

Edward free from his grip nodded at Aro and gave me one last death glare as he made his way towards the tunnel leading to the outside world. The blonde, Carlisle, followed him while the other stood on edge next to his bigger brother. I almost felt sorry for him as I new it had to be him who felt all the emotions and if I had a heart I would have tried to make it easier for him, but I didn't so I couldn't help, but bask in another's pain. That was the true way of the vampire, savage, relentless, soulless, and hungry not the cheap imitation of a fairy tale the Cullen's were living in.

Their whole way was disgusting and I couldn't help, but cringe at the thought of living off animals, not when the humans were so easily available and almost always at our disposal. I mean the taste alone had to be horrid and I should know as I had tasted an animal before. It was only out of pure desperation and hunger that I relinquished my thirst to a heard of sheep as no humans were in the vicinity and I was almost ridiculed for it, but the worse part was that it tasted vile. Any hope that I would ever stop drinking human blood was lost the moment I sank my teeth into the sheep carcass and drink the bitter blood.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Aro told an eager Jane and a on edge Felix to watch the other Cullen's and he motioned for me to follow him out of ear site. I followed obediently and as we made our way towards Aro's chamber I let him touch my hand and the whole ploy to get Bella to see my side of things was played out before him. He smiled and looked into my eyes with pride as he let go of my hand. I knew I had pleased him and I knew I would be rewarded, that the one gift I longed for most of all would be mine. Bella. As if he knew what I had been thinking without even touching me he spoke.

"You never seize to amaze me, what you did was short of brilliant. I am proud to call you my son and I have high hopes for you as you have been apart of the guard for what five hundred years now? I know that isn't as long as some of the others and you have always thought that Jane and Alec were my favorites, but I'll have you know that I see more in store for you. If everything goes as planned and Bella agrees to stay here with us I will make you one of us, a commander, a leader and you will sit at the throne with me, Marcus, and Caius."

I was speechless as this was an honor I never thought would be bestowed on me. Before I could even find the words to respond he continued. "Bella will be yours of course and I will not stand in the way of that, but Edward is never to know how you deceived him so with that being said I think it best that we let Edward take your place while you move up to the throne. We cannot afford to underestimate him or the other Cullen's now especially with that future telling wench who I would love to get my claws on. You must always be on guard and make sure you keep your thoughts to yourself."

I nodded bowing my head and thanking him as he gestured for me to sit. I sat in his company for some time and as I felt the scent of Edward approaching Bella's quarters and I knew it was finally time. She would finally be changed, my equal, my whore, mine and there was nothing he could ever do about it. Sure he would make love to her and it would be his venom running through her veins, but that would be the only thing he would have of her and she would go through our existence hating him just as much as I did. I would make sure that Bella was just as ruthless, savage, and soulless as me and she would be a fine queen. Everything was going to work out and I would have everything I ever desired, leaving that freak of nature with nothing, but a broken heart. Who ever said nice guys finished last was obviously a stupid poor excuse for a man.

Author note: So ok first things first Bella isn't exactly use to someone wanting her for more then her blood or her body and when Edward came a long she trusted him, but was still second guessing it. She loves him, but her insecurities make her an easy pawn in Demetri's game. In case you are wondering why she wants Edward to make love to her after she thinks he has deceived her it is because she only knows how to show her love through sex and she figures that this will bring her closure. She never had a convo with Heidi about sex and being changed, but obviously that's how Heidi was changed and Demetri just assumed with out saying anything of course. She wants one last piece of Edward and she doesn't want to just remember him willingly taking her life. Edward doesn't know that she still loves him, but the reason he agrees to this is because he only wants to make Bella happy and if this is what will make her happy then he will do it. Now I think next chapter will be in both Bella and Edward point of view if you like this so far REVIEW please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Side note: Please excuse spelling and grammatical errors as I am only human. Also we begin with some Bella point of view then Edward the rest of the way. **

**Story ended with Demetri point of view where he tricks Bella into thinking Edward doesn't want her and Edward into thinking Bella doesn't want him. So Edward is being forced to change Bella…..**

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

I knew it was too good to be true the moment Edward left me and Demetri was here I knew I was going to hell. But he didn't kill me, well not in the physical sense, he just broke my heart and shattered any form of hope I had in finally being happy. Edward didn't love me, I was just a toy a play thing he was willing to devour to show his allegiance to the guard, to Aro.

I should have known the minute he told me he loved me it was just to screw with my heart. He probably wanted to play with the human some more and I bought everything he said like an unsuspecting idiot. I was so stupid and yet I don't regret it because I still love him. I will always love him even if he doesn't want me and even if I am doomed to die at his hand. I will never stop loving him.

So I knew once I saw her coming in here looking so beautiful and so alluring that it was time and she was here to prepare me for him. Heidi stepped before me wearing her usual black cloak and looking me up and down with violet eyes, courtesy of the colored contact lenses and she smiled. "So you are really going to be one of us aren't you little Bella? Ready for the big change? The Cullen boys going to fuck you real good and hard and then he is going to bite you. I hope for your sake he bites you during your orgasm it's the best feeling in the world and one of the only human memories I can remember when Aro did it to me."

I looked up at her in shock and I couldn't help, but gasp at the realization of it all. "Oh don't be surprised little one, Aro and I go way back. He found me when I was close to your age and I was much the same like you, with a gift and no idea how much potential I had. Aro taught me the ropes fucked me good and was the only one to taste my blood. I thought you were going to be like me, but you get the shitty end of the deal as you are unworthy of Aro's venom instead you will have to settle for that poor excuse of a vampire. Its just as well at least he is somewhat attractive maybe when he joins the guard I will give him a go at it."

Something in me lost it at her words of being with Edward and I let out a low growl almost blanching as I felt her icy fingers at my throat. "Listen here and listen good. I wont kill you, but I have no problem with killing you if you don't know your place in this world. You are being given a gift whether it be a half assed gift because your maker will be a flimsy excuse of a vampire that is a irrelevant. Aro has chosen you because he thinks you are special and personally I don't see it, but I going to have to agree to disagree and I am here to help you get cleaned up for your change. You will wear this dress and no shoes and you will wear your hair down, but first you need a shower you wreak of sex."

She handed me a sequenced black dress that was practically see through and strapless. She motioned for me to get cleaned up and I bowed to her in acceptance as I had no more fight left in me and my "gift" as she claimed was awaiting me. I took little time in the shower washing my hair and body then driving off. She handed me the dress while she dried my hair and straightened it and I almost felt pretty for a moment until I gazed up at her beautiful face and the inferiority disappeared. She was truly a goddess with the face of an angel and I had never seen anyone vampire or human as beautiful as her except for maybe Edward. Thoughts of him and her together flowed through my mind and I secretly wished once I was changed I would be far more beautiful then she was.

"You know I have studied you, watched you even and I seen the potential in you. For a human you are quiet appealing, appealing enough to make not one, but two vampires want you. Its impressive really and if I wasn't so confident in myself I may see it as threat, but I know that once you are changed we will be great allies. Because you see Bella once you are Demetri's pet forever you are going to need someone looking out for you when you want to sneak away and have your little fun else where. Just think about that after you have been changed and remember I let you live because I have that much confidence in myself."

"Ok Hiedi. Can I….Can I ask you something? Does it hurt you are changed? Do you regret being changed?"

She looked up at me and smiled probably thinking I was brave for asking her, but that it was a stupid question to begin with. "I use to hate the idea of being a vampire, but I was human what did I know. I just didn't want to be a whore known for how beautiful I was when I was human. Now I love being admired for my beauty and praised for my art of seduction. I can have any man I want human or vampire and I can have them on there knees begging to give me what I need. I may not have wanted this when I was human, but what did I know. Nothing. Humans have such a short life span and they only have to look forward to growing weaker and older by the minute where as vampires never have to worry. So do I regret being changed no and did it hurt like hell, yes, but it was a pleasurable kind of pain when he turned me."

I let her answer sit with me for a while and as she finished my hair and left the room slowly I couldn't help, but feel baffled by all of this. I mean she was beautiful and I knew she was confident, but it still seemed as though everywhere I turned another vampire in the guard still saw me as a threat or wanted me for something. I couldn't stand it and on top of that I was beyond nervous for what I had to endure. Edward would be here soon and I would make love to him one last time and he would change me. I would be made vampire and Edward would be gone forever. An eternity without him, not like a life time and I wasn't sure I didn't just want him to drain me and put me out of my misery.

So I sat on the bed with my hands held together in my lap in my new black dress with my hair straightened and waited for beautiful death to come knocking down my door step. I couldn't help, but think of my family and all the friends I could have had. Suddenly a boy with dark long black hair and russet skin came to mind and I could see his smile white and glorious staring back at me. He was just a figment of my imagination, but I couldn't help, but think what if? What if the vampires never got me what if I came to Forks would I have a normal life or would I still be here waiting to die at the hands of my vampire lover?

Suddenly as if on cue Edward was at my door opening it and closing it with what looked like the weirdest look on his angelic face. I couldn't place the look so much as I could see the anguish and sorrow in his features. It must be hard for him to know he would have to hold back and not drain the life out of me. This must be why his face looks so pained. Still he was gorgeous in nothing, but a robe and a pair of sweat pants. I could see the muscle of his chest and the marble like statuesque figure he possessed. I was still stunned into silence, but I knew one of us would have to speak to end this awkward moment and I knew it would have to be him because I didn't know if I would have the strength to pretend I didn't feel betrayed.

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

I entered the room slowly and looked upon the love of my existence, my betrayer and took in her perfect form. Her hair was straight and cascaded down her beautiful body as her figure was being held by a subtle yet flimsy black sequenced dress. She looked exquisite, pure, and yet sinful at the same time. Her facial expression was one of hurt, but I could not for the life of me understand why. How could she look so destroyed when she was the one who destroyed me. I knew one of us would have to speak and I didn't want my tone to betray my real feelings so I held off thinking back to how we got here as I stared at my human lover in anguish.

I remembered hearing Demetri's thoughts of how Bella wanted him and how she never wanted me. How she was just there to spy on me and report back to Aro and I lost it. I lost it the moment he thought about her kissing him, all the moments he thought of bringing her to orgasms, of her taking him into her mouth, even his made up fantasy of finally being with her forever. Bella surely couldn't want this, but she did I saw it in his mind and I knew deep down it wasn't fake. Before I could kill Demetri, Emmett stopped me and in doing so offered up his life if I did not succeed in turning Isabella.

I knew my family had faith in me in that moment and I knew I needed to clear my mind so I agreed to Aro's terms of turning Bella and went with the excuse of hunting to clear my head as Carlisle followed closely behind me. I knew he wanted to talk to me his thoughts were screaming at me and I knew I had to calm down so once we were far out from the castle and there were no vampire thoughts present I turned to him and responded to his latest question.

"I can turn her Carlisle I don't need you to help me, my control is fine, and her scent while intoxicating will not be too hard for me to ignore. My thirst will never be quenched from Bella's blood and I will do my best to make this as painless as possible."

"_Yes, but Edward my son do you really think you will be able to live with yourself because I know you think we are monsters and when we change we are nothing, but death. I know deep down you thought I saved you, but if you weren't dying and I changed you would you still feel the same?"_

"Yes, No, I don't know Carlisle. What I do know is that Bella life is in danger no matter what and if I don't change her someone else will. Or worse someone could kill her and I cant live with that."

"_What happened with Demetri her scent was on him, maybe not as strong as with you, but something had to happen. Edward did he violate poor Isabella? Did he rape her?"_

I shook my head and by the grave expression on my face he couldn't help, but ask me more. _"Worse?"_ He asked and I couldn't help, but nod my head yes.

"She wants to be with him and she never really wanted me she was only using me to get information to Aro on if I was being loyal to him or not. Thank god I never told her about living in Forks or Alice's visions. Can you believe Alice actually thought that no matter what I was destined for Bella. I can't help, but wonder if Bella ever made it to Forks if we would be together or not? I know I shouldn't think like this, but I can't help, but still love her. I would do anything for her and yet she doesn't want me, never did."

"_We should talk with Alice I think it is safe to call her and see if she has heard anything. You have time before you have to change Bella and maybe if your sister saw something she could help. We haven't contacted them in so long and I know the girls are worried. They have no way to contact us either Edward."_

"No it makes no difference Carlisle. It is what it is and we can't risk them. I need to hunt before I get myself prepared for Bella. Will you make sure once this is over that you take care of her and the others for me? I know she may think she wants to be with Demetri, but Bella is pure and she will have the chose to choose. I need her to know and I need to know for myself that she will be in good hands with you. That you all will be in good hands."

"_Of course my son. I still won't lose hope that you will return with us because where there is a will there is a way and I know we will find a way to bring you both back to Forks where you belong. I know you don't think Bella loves you, but I do I haven't met her yet, but I don't think Demetri is telling you the truth sometimes lies can be mingled together to form only a fixed truth. Everything isn't what it appears and something tells me that the same goes for Bella and the situation with Demetri. Let's hunt now you don't have much time."_

With that we went for a hunt and in the short amount of time I managed to take down some sheep as well as a feisty grizzly. The grizzly bore most the damage and I only ended up shirtless and dawning new pants by the time we made it back to the mansion. Aro was no where to be seen and fortunately neither was Demetri I was thankful for at least a moment of peace before I made my way towards Bella. Hiedi appeared smelling like fresh human blood and Bella and she held a robe out to me and I cringed hearing her thoughts immediately.

"_Hmm maybe he might be fun for a go around. I have already had my fair share of Alec, Cauis, Marcus, Felix, and Demetri. And sense Aro only fucks his mate or human whores I haven't had a good lay in a long time. Bella really doesn't know what she's got and I hope when that bitch is changed she doesn't get any ideas about taking my place, but I am not worried that human slut will never be as beautiful as me vampire or not."_

I didn't like her one bit and the fact that her thoughts were screaming at me made me sick to my stomach. She was a bile repulsive person, just as beautiful as Rosalie, but with a lot less heart. "You will not think of Bella like that she is far more beautiful a woman then you will ever be. You shouldn't feel threatened by your spot in the royal guard, but you should feel unworthy of being near someone so beautiful. You will never be as good as her and I would never touch you."

She huffed and snickered and I walked away heading towards Bella's room with the cloak draped around my bare back. Which brings me back to reality to place I was now standing still in, Bella's room, while Bella sat on the bed and I gazed up at her in misery. Someone was going to have to say something and I realized that in this short time that someone was going to have to be me. "You look beautiful Bella."

What the hell was I thinking? Was that the best I could come up with? Apparently. I sighed as I brought my hands to my hair and ran them through my scalp frustrated. "Thank you Edward you look handsome yourself." She smiled softly at me.

This wasn't going to be easy, but I new it had to be done and the clock was ticking so to speak so I made my way cautiously over to her as she watched me take one step at a time. "Bella you know why I am here and you know that I will do my best to make this as painless as possible. I just want you to know that I respect your wishes and I will make love to you one last time before I turn you."

"Yes Edward I know what you are here to do and I have known for a while that this would be my fate. I have power the Vulturi want and I have either death or vampirism as my choices in life. I accept that I must be changed and I accept my new role in this life. I know you will be gentle with me and I am glad in a way that it was you who will be changing me."

I moved closer to her as I sat down beside her pulling the cape off my shoulders as I did so. I looked into her beautifully broken chocolate eyes and smiled wearily. "Bella I just want you to know that once all of this is said and done you don't have to stay here. You can be free and I have seen to it as well as my family that you will have a choice in the matter to live here or to go home with my family. Now you don't have to answer me now, but at least think about that choice after you have been changed."

She looked up into my eyes hesitantly and sighed. "Ok Edward I will. Now will you please just be inside of me?"

I looked into her now smoldering brown eyes and my breath caught in my throat at the smell of her arousal. Only Bella could be aroused in this moment knowing that once we consummated our union she would forever be changed. Forever be frozen to this existence. Her mind was unopened to me, but her thoughts when spoken aloud almost astounded me. She truly was special and I could see now why I loved her even more. It wasn't because her thoughts or her self preservation were off the charts it was because she was so different in how she saw everything. It seemed as though the little things in life pleased her and her bravery almost baffled me, but when you live here in a place like this for so long you can't help, but be brave. She was a broken angel amongst the evil demonic beings and she had somehow rendered me speechless.

Instead I brought my lips slowly to hers and her touch sent another tingly spark of electricity into me. I would never get use to the way her lips felt on mine and I would never be able to stop myself from longing to feel her breath on my skin again, but Bella's breaths were numbered and her soothing heartbeat would soon be no more. As I felt her deepen the kiss with no real worries as the venom would not be a problem anymore I couldn't help, but moan as the feel of her tongue touching mine. She tasted so divine as her warm hot smooth tongue lapped onto my cold smooth strong one. I couldn't help, but want to drink more of her in as I begin to lay her back down and stroke her cheek lovingly looking into her beautiful eyes.

I saw her beautiful soul it was tainted by evil, but pure and loving and I couldn't help, but bask in it as my hands cupped her beautiful face and my mouth made a gentle, but steady pace against hers. She was moaning and grinding into my touch almost urgently as I brought my hands down to stroke her beautiful collar bones and she groaned at the feel of my skin exploring hers. I could feel the ache inside myself build as I was consumed with her heated skin and potent arousal. She was on fire for me and I was all too willing to ignite the flame and eagerly burn it out.

I slowly brought my hands to the dress bringing it up above her and taking in her naked form as I pulled the last of the garment off of her. She shook silently at the feel of my naked cold chest on her heated soft one. I didn't know how long I would be able to control myself as I felt my pant covered erection shamelessly grinding into her wet soon to be sated core. She was tremblingly below me as she fondled my face and then my chest so lovingly. She was taking everything in with her fragile eyes and shaky soft fingers and I allowed her the moment to really touch my hardened stone like cold body.

It was almost as if she was trying to commit every part of me to memory and even though I would never forget her as vampire minds had uncanny memories yet I was doing the same. As I touched her and caressed her lovingly I couldn't help, but shiver at her warmth and hunger for her loving tenderness. She smiled up at me and I smiled back and I felt her hands come to my waist and lower my pants off my throbbing member. She was so beautiful in that moment as I helped her discard the last barrier in the way of our love making. I felt my cold length touch the tip of her warm wet slits and a moan caught in my throat as she pressed her warmth up against me. Her nipples were so hard as I lapped at them softly and sucked them into my mouth.

She whimpered and bucked up into my hard form as I held her gently underneath me. I didn't know how long I could wait and foreplay seemed to be less of an issue as she brought my lips to hers and I felt her push her core into my cock pleadingly. I couldn't wait a moment longer as I entered her with one careful yet hard thrust to the hilt. She felt so warm and intoxicating as we both moaned at my entrance. I took my time slowly moving in and out of her, my thrust eager, but gentle and I felt her push back into me as I swirled my hips into hers.

She was moaning and panting my name as I caressed her face and looked into her desire driven eyes and she met my body with hers as our hips joined together and we were one. I kissed her one last time thrusting my tongue into her mouth and she started to wither under me and I felt my own orgasm being drawn out. As she was coming and I was coming inside of her I pulled away from her kiss to place my kiss of death upon her left breast and she screamed my name even harder as she came a second time.

Slowly coming down from the orgasm and my "love bite" I bit her again this time on the neck and then the right breast. I knew it was wrong of me to leave permanent marks in intimate places, but I wanted to claim Bella in every sense of the word and as I felt her screams of pleasure turn to agony I called out to her one last time releasing myself from her. "I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN ALWAYS AND FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

**Authors note: Please review I will try my hardest to get more chapters out just have writers block sometimes and things on my mind. This story will get finished, but like I said I need more reviews. Also I think Edward loves to possess Bella in a way not own her, but mark her as his and that's why I think he would sort of mark his territory. Anyway hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be out faster if you review. Oh also if you review I will check out your work and return the favor and next chapter give a shout out for you on my page. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

**Shameless plug: Check out my new story (M a n h a t e r VS M a n w h o r e) its all human with different pairings, but eventually cannon couples. Bella's the man hater who loves to hate Edward and Edward is the man whore who hates to love Bella. They use to be best friends who secretly loved each other but one mistake turns them both into different people. Will Bella and Edward find there way back to each other or will they declare war? LEMONS as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors as I am only human and Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella point of view**

I could feel the tear of his teeth as they sink into my left breast during my orgasm it was so intense that he gave me another orgasm from. Then I felt some tingling as he brought his lips to my neck and last, but not least my right breast. Unfortunately there was no post coital bliss as I started to wither in agony hearing Edwards last words before losing consciousness . "I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN ALWAYS AND FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME." I noticed his beautiful face contort in pain before everything went black.

I was stuck in this black abyss with nothing, but pain to feel. I was so alone and all I could feel was the fire and burn that plagued my already fragile body. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I knew I couldn't escape it. The fire inside my body made me feel like I was being engulfed with flames coming from the inside out, like the devil himself was punishing me for the pleasure I found earlier. I could feel my skin tingle as it scraped and peeled trying to tear away from me. I could feel my eyes lost in darkness become dry and itchy as they rolled back in my sockets. My heart was pounding violently so much so that I felt like it would rip through my chest.

My joints and muscles felt like they were splitting and merging together as my skin continued to harden. I didn't know where I was or how long I had been this way, but I was so lost in the agony that I couldn't escape this torture. Not until I heard his last words echo through me "I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN ALWAYS AND FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME." I held on to the words as I felt another wave of anguish take hold of me this time twisting and turning my insides. I felt the bile rise up in my throat then go back down and I didn't know whether I would make it this time. Still I knew this was what he did to me, what his venom was doing to my frail human body.

It felt like my insides wanted out and my outsides wanted in. I felt like I could throw up an organ or spit out blood. Nothing could have prepared me for the pain I was now in and yet his words which were probably meant to soothe himself and maybe to soothe me only destroyed me more. How could he do all of this and pretend to love me, make love to me once more, then bring me to my death slowly in the most excruciating physical pain I ever encountered. Was I inclined to just sit here and take it, was I suppose to thank him and the others for giving me this so called gift? I knew this was only the beginning and once I had survived the process, if I survived it, I would still always be in pain. I would still always hunger. There would still always be a burn in me, whether it be through out my body or in my throat it would never leave me and it was all because of them. I hated them. I hated what I was to become and I loathed what they wanted to make me.

I would never forget what they took away from me first my innocence, then my love, and now my life. I would be forever damned to burn in the flames of my own hunger and now I was burning to become this monster. To become this devil of a being that only prayed on the innocent and weak. I would never be helpless anymore and I would always live on past the ever evolving humans, but I would remember what I was and know now what I could be. A blood curdling scream erupted through my throat and I couldn't help, but shake and shiver from the pain of it. It now felt like the heat was turning into ice, like my body was being covered in cubes of frost gnawing at my skin. The friction making me feel a rupture through my body.

I was panting and wincing in this horrid torment and yet his words came to my mind again in my fit of suffering "I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN ALWAYS AND FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE ME." This time I begin to ponder whether I was really going to be able to forgive him and whether he really meant what he said. As a sharp stab went through my skin and my breathing picked up I knew immediately the answer to my question. I knew he was forced to do this and whether he wanted to or not didn't matter, but what I did with it now did. Thoughts scattered through my body, thoughts of my mother and her quirky mannerisms, my father in his awkwardness, Phil, my step dad, staring lovingly at my mother, then vampires training me to be a whore and breaking my spirits, and last, but not least Edward, my one and only love.

I knew to get through this pain I would have to focus on something stronger then my love, hate. I hated what had become of me, the shell I was and the loss I encountered, I hated what they did to me. I could feel the rage seething its way through the pain as I thought of these demons and what they did to me, what they took away. I would make them all pay. I would make them know the pain of loss, of hate, of life. Then I would take everything away until there was nothing left of these evil disgustingly vial human impersonators. They would know my wrath and they would know my fear. I had lived in so much fear, fear of when I would die and fear of when they would take me. I never knew that they would give me the ultimate weapon, survival, and I never knew that my fear would finally be irrational.

Stupid, stupid vampires. Always underestimating the measly humans. I hadn't been here long, but something tells me they thought we were so predictable and it had been a while sense they changed one of us, probably even longer sense they changed one who was unwilling. I couldn't wait to wake up and to inflict my pain upon them and I couldn't wait to destroy every last one of them even if it meant taking myself down with them. I had hoped and prayed for the strength to carry on, for the rage to overcome the pain and when it had I let all life slip away from me. I let my plan for vengeance form inside my head then quickly locked it away, forgotten for now as I became soulless, black, and above all else dead. I was dead. My heart beat one more final time and I let out my last human breath as the light in me flickered off.

I was embraced by the darkness as I opened my eyes to a new world and my ears to the sound of victory. I took in the sight of everything and I was in awe. I could see everything, things no human eye could ever behold. Things like the wind, the dust particles flying through the air, a tiny ant feet away from me and I could see them easily with no strain. The term eagle eyes gave a whole new meaning and it seemed all my senses were intensified by at least a thousand times more efficiency. It felt slightly empowering and yet surreal to know that this once flawed easily penetrated human was now a flawless invincible vampire. There was suddenly nothing I couldn't do and yet so many things I would never be able to do again.

I would never be able to eat, pass gas, breed, grow old, and worst of all sleep. I felt all of this tumble upon me as I realized I wasn't alone Edward, most of the guard, and three other vampires who I assumed to be Edwards family were here and they were waiting on me. Aro, Demetri, Jane, and Heidi were about three feet away from me, to my left wearing all black with there cloaks on. They still looked the same, but somehow not as impressive as they once were to my human eyes. Edward and his three other companions were to my right and they looked absolutely breath taking. Edward was wearing a tight black wife beater and some black sweats with the lingering scent of sex on them, his other companions were wearing more suitable clothing.

The older slightly more muscular blonde one was wearing kaki pants with a blue buttoned down shirt, while the burly curly dark haired one was wearing a green muscle shirt and demin jeans, and the last kind of lanky long haired blonde was wearing a white button down with black suit pants. They all had the same butterscotch eyes, but all of there expressions were different. The older blonde had a look of wonder while the lankier blonde had a look of pain and the burly one just looked confused and slightly jovial. Clearly they were all waiting to see if I remembered, waiting for me to pick a side. I knew Aro wanted to keep me forever as his pet and Demetri wanted me for a mate, but I also knew courtesy of being a vampire captive that once a vampire is turned there memory of human life seems to fade. I didn't want them to know I still ached to feel Edward near me or that I detested the thought of being Demetri's mate and staying with the guard. I never intended to follow through once I was turned, but I knew Aro would try as hard as he could to keep me here. I knew they all didn't know what to expect when it came time for me to wake, but I was sure they wouldn't see this coming.

"Who are you all and what the hell are you doing with me?" I screamed the venom coming through my throat as I felt the pain of my new hunger itch its way to the surface. My throat was hoarse and dry and I needed something to drink. I needed blood.

Just then Edward spoke as I brought my hands to my throat and wrapped them around almost dry heaving in thirst. "You mean you don't remember me Bella? You don't know remember why you are here? You don't remember any of us? It's Edward, I am Edward."

He waited patiently to see if this would register, but I had a mask now to protect me and I knew I had to fool him and the others as best as I could so I looked up at him like he was crazy. Seeing that there was no recognition in my eyes he attempted to look further into them moving his body closer to me by taking a step. I let out a growl and he stopped almost immediately. It took me by surprise at how my voice could actually growl almost like a lion, but still feminine. Edwards face was lined with shock and a little hurt as he backed away from me slowly and I looked up with him with what I was sure was animalistic eyes.

"I still can't hear her thoughts and Jasper your power doesn't seem to be working on her. She is so hostile." Edward spoke as he motioned towards the other vampire with the longer blonde hair. Just as he said this I could feel something strong trying to influence me into a calming sedated feeling, but I fought it back as if I were pushing it away my mind. I was quite irritated and slightly confused by what his power was and I didn't attempt to hide that as I let out a huff and looked up at him annoyed. "Look I don't appreciate you talking about me as if I weren't even here and I also don't appreciate you or anyone else with so called powers I don't know of attempting to use them on me. I know what I am, I am a vampire, but I have no recollection of any of you. Now if you would be so kind to direct me towards the door I think I need to hunt as I am feeling quite peckish."

He stared at me in shock as his jaw dropped and I moved to get up, but everything was so fast and not what I was use to so it startled me. I stood still a moment to catch my bearings and it was then that Aro decided to speak. "I am Aro, I rule this kingdom and all the others of our kind a long with my brothers Marcus and Cauis who are unfortunately attending to other matters. This is Jane (he motioned towards Jane), Heidi (he motioned towards Heidi), and Demetri (he motioned towards Demetri) and you have met Edward they are apart of my royal guard. This (he motioned towards the two blonde men and the burly curly haired one) is Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett they are Edwards family or were really. Your name is Isabella, but I have it under great authority that you prefer Bella. Now Isabella I assure you that you are in no immediate danger, but until you learn to control your thirst you are not permitted to leave this castle without another present for fear that you may expose us for what we are."

I turned to look at him with what I was sure was an almost sinister look on my face, but I realized that if I wanted to carry out my plans I would need to agree so I nodded, but not before I felt the scratch in my throat. "Very well, but I need to feed I am so thirsty and my throat it burns so much."

"Patience Bella, my young radiant darling we can send a human up to you as soon as possible, but first I would like Jane to try something. Jane will you try using your powers on her." Jane scrunched her face together and gave me an evil smirk as she tried to use her power over me while Edward was held back by Carlisle and Emmett.

Nothing seemed to be happening to me and I think he realized that because he stopped trying to attack Jane and his family let go of him. He looked so relieved and I couldn't help, but notice the crooked grin that formed on his now prideful face. "Isabella you are so breath taking my sweet girl and your power it seems to be much more powerful then I had ever imagined. Your shield is working on us all and it seems you can block out any power you like without so much as trying. Imagine the possibilities. I'll bet that if you went to the other side of the castle Demetri would never be able to track you and Jane she seems to be in pain trying to use her power on you and yet nothing. You truly are a remarkable creature and I know your memory may be a bit fuzzy, but I want to reassure you that we are only here to ease you into this transition and if you would like after you are free to go."

He turned to the others and smiled widely as I let out another sign of relief taking another deep breath until I smelled something mouth watering near and I cringed. I could hear the faint sound of at least four heart beats that were fast approaching and I couldn't help, but gulp. It was becoming hard to focus on what the others were saying as my instincts wanted to take over and my body wanted nourishment. I snapped out of it almost begrudgingly as I heard Aro speak again. "Extraordinary really. She turned out to be perfect as I knew she would. She was rather beautiful for a human and now her looks could rival even Heidi's. Demetri go fetch a human for dear Isabella as she is in so much pain and needs something good to eat. Better yet make that two just in case."

_Shit_ I thought they were going to expect me to kill humans and I knew I just couldn't do it, I couldn't take an innocent humans life just to dull the hunger. So I cleared my throat before Demetri could leave and bring temptation closer to me. "I don't want to drink from a human. I refuse to kill an innocent just to relieve some hunger pains. Surely you have some animals around here. I would rather drink from an animal then a human."

Demetri stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at me in disgust as did the others in fact

the only ones not looking at me like that were the Cullen's because there features were marked with shock. "Don't look at me like that. I was only human not too long ago even if I can't quite remember I still know where I came from and if I choose to drink from another source then I will do as I wish. Now if someone could show me where the animals are or accompany me on a hunt then I would very much appreciate it."

I knew I was risking a lot as I let my new found confidence betray the vengefulness I still felt growing inside of me by the minute. I knew Demetri had high hopes for me to join him in his lifestyle, but I couldn't bear it and I would do whatever it took to see that I never human never be slain by my hand. Demetri's eyes were frantic and filled with both anger and a primal need to control the situation. He looked at me then at Aro as he started to pace back and forth frantically." This can't be happening she can't be like them. Isabella you are mine and you will drink from humans not from animals. You promised me Aro that she would be my queen that I would rule along with you, but if I cant have her the way I want her there would be no point sire."

"SILENCE YOUNG ONE CONTROL YOURSELF! Now stop having a hissy fit you imbecile if Isabella does not want to drink from humans then I will not force her too.

Everything is her choice and I would love for her to join us in my kingdom, but you aren't making her choice to join very appealing. Please forgive my guard he apparently has some misconceived notions and unrequited love for you. I will see to it that he is punished and put in his place immediately. Jane and Heidi take Demetri and lock him up in the fasting cell. He will fast for two weeks, you can play with him if you'd like, but remember no killing him." Demetri looked petrified as Jane and Heidi eagerly grabbed a hold of him and pulled him out the door. His eyes were different as I took one last look at them and it almost like the realization of betrayal lay in them.

I couldn't help, but smirk internally and when I looked up I noticed a rather weird expression placed on Edwards face it almost looked sort of confused yet hopeful. Before I could decide Aro begin to speak. "Now Isabella I am sure that Edward and one of his brothers may be able to accompany you on a hunt as they practice the diet you desire, but the hunt must be in close proximity of course. I do not need to remind you that your control and risk of exposure could get you killed should you attempt to run away from here. I don't want you to think of this place as a prison I want you to think of it as your home, but that is of course still your choice. I still permit that you must stay here for at least another months time before you can venture off on your own. Now by all means hunt and make yourself at home."

Aro departed leaving me alone with a very intrigued looking Carlisle, a goofy looking Emmett, a curious Jasper, and a hopeful Edward. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet the other Cullen men, but it was definitely a start. I didn't know when or if I would tell Edward I remembered everything and I didn't know how to feel about him, but I knew I had a months time to carry out my plan and I would do whatever it took to make that happen. Hating the attention I was getting I began to speak, "So when can we get this show on the road because I am hungry and I don't know how long I will last until I cave in and decide to change my appetite to the human persuasion."

" I suppose we can hunt now, Edward I will accompany you on your hunt with Isabella that is if you don't mind Isabella? Oh and forgive my manners as I know Aro has made our introductions for us, but my name is Carlisle and I am the sort of the patriarch of the family. It is very nice to meet you." He extended his hand and waited patiently for me to approach.

I cautiously approached him and closed the distance between all of us as I took his hand in mine and shook it a little too hard as he flinched. "Sorry I don't know my own strength it seems. So I guess its safe to say I have never met any of you before except of course apparently I knew you." I looked up at Edward who was now just mere inches away.

I took in a deep breathe as I noticed his eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help, but smell his sweet honeys and lilac scent and it almost knock me out with the force of it. I didn't know it, but I was unintentionally giving my desire away as I let his beautiful form and intoxicating scent take over me and I could feel my panties going damp. Damn my body it was unintentionally giving me away and I so desperately wanted to do naughty things to Edward. I mentally cringed when I noticed I was only wearing a pare of underwear and a long flimsy black dress. I could smell my own arousal before I knew what was happening and I noticed Edward could too because he was now just a breath away from my body and the others were averting eye contact with me. Damn vampire senses.

"Damn Edward what did you do to the girl to make her into a sex crazed vampire? I am Emmett by the way and this is Jasper he isn't feeling in control enough with his power to talk. He can feel emotions and effect others and my guess is he can feel the lust rolling off you in waves. Shit man tough break I can smell it and its already making me miss Rosie." The burly one chuckled and if I were still human I'd be red all over with blush. For some reason though my shyness wasn't as evident in my vampire form as it was in my human.

"Emmett that is beyond disrespectful do not talk to Bella that way she is a lady and you will treat her as such or so help me I will kick your ass even if you are my brother. She is really confused right now and you are not helping matters by opening your big mouth. I am sorry Bella and I hope you wont let the my Neanderthal of a brother make you uncomfortable." Edward smiled slightly at me and took a step back to make sure I was ok.

Silently I thanked him then turned to a remorseful Emmett. "Um well I cant control my emotions as everything is new to me and I don't know what you are implying with this Edward, but I didn't mean for that to happen. It nice to meet you as well I would shake your hand, but right now I am kind of mortified and I still don't know my own strength so I don't want to hurt you." I sighed looking up at Emmett and he just shook his head and chuckled again.

"Honey you couldn't hurt me if you tried besides I like a challenge. I'll even arm wrestle you to see who strongest. Come on you game?" He smiled and I shook my head laughing.

It was then that I noticed my voice and laugh were all deeper now. Everything must have been different, but I never had the chance to actually look. "Hey maybe after I hunt I will arm wrestle you, but first is there any way I could maybe take a look in the mirror. I am having a hard time remembering what I looked like before, but I am really curious to see what I look like now."

Edward smiled and mouthed what looked like "beautiful then and beautiful now", but motioned towards the bathroom and I followed hesitantly. I didn't know if I was going to have a drastic change and apart of me hoped not because it wasn't that I thought I was beautiful before just that I that if I looked different from the way I did before I wouldn't be me. I never did believe in plastic surgery and I liked flaws because they build character, but I didn't know if I would recognize myself now and that scared me. As he stopped short and stood in front of me pointing towards what I only assumed was a mirror I looked up timidly and for the first time in my vampire life I saw myself.

**Authors note: Ok guys I am making Bella reaction a little different and the change may have been different, but this chapter was a more angst then lightened mood kind of chapter. Normally Bella is so submissive, but in her rage/change she gained some confidence. She knows she isn't as weak and cant die as easily and she has always studied the vampires even if they never noticed. She's going to get real angst ridden in the coming chapters and there will be some pent up sexual frustration between her and Edward. Also you haven't seen the last of Demetri. By the way Bella pretending to have forgotten everything is her way of dealing with things and it is going to coincide with her plan for revenge. Angry Bella loves to avoid as you can see. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT FASTER. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES "BELLA THE VAMPIRE SLAYER" AND "MANHATER VS M A N W H O R E"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Side note: Ok we left off on Bella seeing herself for the first time this is Edwards point of view. Don't worry it takes place pretty much after the fact…..**

I couldn't believe she didn't remember me, remember what we had. Even if it was one sided she had to know what she meant to me, what I felt for her especially in those last moments we shared together, but nothing. She didn't even acknowledge me as someone from her past and there was no recognition in her eyes when she looked up at me and I told her my name. She just looked at me like I was mentally ill, like I was being introduced to her for the first time and when I tried to get closer to her she actually growled at me. There was a lot about her that changed not just physically, but emotionally and I couldn't help, but wonder if my Bella was still there in there.

Aside from her blatant attraction to me, as the aroma of her arousal hit me and my family forcefully she hadn't even attempted to speak to me. She just avoided me like the plague and when I finally showed her what she now looked like she just sort of shook it off betraying no emotions while I stared up at her in shock. Sure her facial features matured slightly and the innocence of childhood her face possessed before was less pronounced. Her lips were a little fuller and her skin tone was more alabaster then pale and her eyes were a deep shade of crimson, but aside from that she looked the same to me. I knew to her it would look different and yet she had reacted like it was nothing and brushed it off claiming she was hungry and wanted to hunt.

So hunt we did and I watched as Carlisle taught her the basics of the hunt with me following close behind. She was a natural, so graceful and yet so ferocious as she took down a couple of wolves and a grizzly bear. Emmett would have appreciated the grizzly yet I couldn't help, but be slightly turned on and stunned at the same time. I wasn't use to this now very animalistic and uninhibitedly raw Bella. She was like a hurricane that just came through leaving destruction in her wake and not hesitating at all. She had a hunger that could rival my own as a new born, yet she refused to drink from humans and had remained adamant about that even when we came across some while we headed back from our hunt.

She of course sensed them immediately and growled and snarled as she was attempting to get ready for an attack. Mere seconds before she pounced she turned to both me and Carlisle shivering with the attempt to restrain herself and then she spoke. "What ever you do don't let me kill a human, if you have to kill me you will do it because I will not live with the knowledge that I took a human life. I don't know if I can hold off so you might as well brace yourselves because while the hunger isn't as potent because of the hunt earlier I wont be able to stop myself and I will kill you both if I have too." And then she sprang, but not before me and Carlisle managed to grab a hold of her and shove her as forcefully as we could to the ground.

She was clawing, snarling, and almost feline in her attempts to get away from our hold and it took all of our strength to hold her down. She was so blood crazed that she couldn't think straight and all traces of humanity or the fabricated humanity were lost to her as she snarled and snapped her teeth, the venom oozing out of her mouth. She seemed possessed with rage and she was ravenous with hunger as we used all our force to keep her from prying free. I couldn't bear to see Bella so consumed with the desire to feed that she would lose herself and let the monster rein inside her. A monster I no doubt put inside of her and I wondered if I would ever see the angelic side of her I had seen as a human. She was so tarnished before and yet she still had purity to her and now that purity seemed to be tainted with black specs of deviltry, deviltry that she was trying to control.

I tried desperately to reach out to my love and I spoke words of positive reinforcement. "Bella, love you can do this just hold off a little while longer. The humans will be gone and the temptation to devour them will leave you momentarily. You don't want to kill them you said so yourself and you would hate yourself for this so just hold your breath and whatever you do don't let the hunger rule you. You are stronger then this and you can pull through."

In this mist of her blood crazed tantrum she looked up at me for a moment as if to mule over what I was saying and then just as that moment came it passed and her growling had reached a new high. "Blood blood give me blood I want blood I need it, it burns give it to me. NOW!!!" She screamed.

She was thrashing and kicking us, but we never let her up or weakened our hold because we knew that one moment of our weakness would mean a moment of hers. After the scent of the humans passed us, thankfully they had heard to them would sounded like an animal and decided to change course, we were able to let up on Bella. At first she just sat there as we released our hold on her, she looked astonished and then sorrow overran her features and she seemed to rein in it. I didn't know what to say to comfort her as my words never seemed to reach her and I didn't know how to make this up to her. I loved her and yet I could not do anything about the pain I had caused her.

"I think we should have more then two people accompany me on hunts for now. I felt a weakness in your hold on me and I don't want to take the chance that I might use even more force on you all in order to feed on human blood. I was actually attempting to control myself back there and I shudder to think about how bad it will be if I cant even bother with controlling myself at all. Maybe the bigger one Emmett will be of more use to me. And thank you both for not letting me kill them, I don't know what I would have done if I did." She smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes.

We made our way back to the castle in almost no time at all, Bella was feigning exhaustion and though she could not sleep, she simply stated that she wanted to be alone. I didn't want to accept her plea for solitary confinement because I knew she was likely beating herself up over today's almost mishap, but I could do nothing as I had no claim over her. I knew she was already weary of me and I hated the distance she put between us, but I knew I had never meant anything to her and yet she could not remember Demetri her supposed lover and that gave me some form of hope. Hope was a stupid thing for me to have as I was now apart of the guard and my duties would call for me to one day be separated from Bella and I would probably never see her much again.

It hurt to know that I gave up all of this and she still flinched the moment my skin brushed hers or my eyes locked with hers. She still disregarded me for the most part and she barely even acknowledged me when she went to leave as I made a last minute effort to appeal to her new found killer instincts. "Bella before you leave I just want you to know that the blood lust will die down eventually to a point where you can control it. You wont have to worry about temptation as much and you will even be able to walk amongst humans and be apart of society one day. I hope you know if you need to talk I am here and while I know you have no recollection of me what so ever I do want you to know that I cared about you and I still do."

She looked over at me her expression almost loving and then it turned dark with anger in the briefest of seconds. "I remember you now. I remember that you are the reason I am here and that you claimed to care about me and yet you drink from me then turned me into this freak of nature. You stole my life from me and you didn't even flinch, you disgust me."

I stared up at her in shock and watched as she walked towards the entrance of the castle, but before I could speak Carlisle's thoughts stopped me. "_She needs time Edward you can't expect her to just be ok with everything. She is so vulnerable right now and all her human emotions have transferred into her vampire emotions and you know very well how hard that can be. Everything is heightened and so much more raw that she can't help, but feel angry. You know she doesn't mean any of it, but you have to let her heal on her own."_

I nodded my head and kept walking as Bella, Carlisle, and I neared the castle entrance I couldn't help, but let her words sink in. She was right to be angry and even to hate me, but she had to know how much I loved her even if she didn't want me. She had to know how much I hated doing what I did to her and how much I would give to have a chance to make it up to her forever. She was my everything and without her I would be nothing and still I was just so relieved to know that she had taken to my lifestyle and she would finally be free. I knew there was some possibility that she would choose the life of the guard, but I hoped she would never make that choice and yet I still wished she could be my mate.

"_I do think she cares for you I can see its more then lust in her eyes. She's doing a good job of hiding it, but as I don't know the girl I can still clearly tell she has deep feelings for you my son. I don't want you to lose hope of that and if there was ever a way that she might love you and be with you we will find it. Please don't give up hope."_ Carlisle thought and I couldn't help, but frown because the hope I had felt when Bella was completely turned off of Demetri had diminished the moment she told me she was disgusted by me.

As we enter the castle not far behind Bella I couldn't help, but tune in to the thoughts all around me. Heidi's thoughts were closest and the most irritating of them all. _"….She isn't even that pretty and she would do well if she stayed out of my way and knew her place. I wonder if I can find a way to use this as my benefit it sure was fun playing with Demetri, I cant believe he actually still wants to be with Bella. He seems to think she'll change her ways, but she probably wont since she can't see past the animal eater."_

Next I could here Demetri's thoughts. _"….Bella, Bella, Bella. You are mine Bella and I will make you see that just as you will see that animal blood will never satisfy your thirst nor will he not the way I can."_

I could hear snips of Jane and Alec, but they were too busy inflicting torture on Demetri while Aro had tuned me out. I listened harder to see if I could hear anything else about Bella, but the only other thoughts I heard were that of my brothers Jasper and Emmett and those thoughts were very troubling to say the least.

"…_.I can't let my Alice come here its not safe. What will I do if something were to happen to her? She says I should trust her and trust her visions, but she gives me no reason to know that she will be safe when she arrives and I can't have that. I can't risk Alice and as much as I care for Edward, she is everything to me. I don't know what to do."_

"…_Shit Rosalie is going to be so pissed off at me. I mean I risked my life for a human and then Heidi hits on me and I couldn't help, but give her some attention she reminds me so much like my Rosie, but I didn't do anything. I could never do anything to hurt my baby and I hope she doesn't think I would ever look past her. She is perfect, but I do have to admit Bella is actually pretty hot if I didn't see her as a sister that is. I feel so bad for Edward and I just hate the fact that the girls are coming. I really think we should fight, but Alice says to trust her so I will trust her. Now if only Jasper can hold it together he is looking just as bad as Edward."_

So apparently Alice had a vision and she neglected to inform me that she and the others were coming here. What was I going to do now? What could this mean? Would we all be safe or would we die in the place of the ones we loved? As I came into view of my brothers and they became aware of mine, Carlisle's, and Bella's presence there expressions were sad to say the least. Bella immediately walked past the others in a sort of huff and Jasper apparently felt just how angry she was because he literally blanched.

"_Shit Edward what did you do to piss her off. The anger is radiating off her in waves and she isn't even trying to hide it. I know you heard that Alice is coming and I don't know what she saw, but she says we need to wait for her and not do anything drastic. She also said to tell you not to overreact when it comes to Bella because you will only push her away and into Demetri's arms. Apparently she is a stubborn one. Look I don't know that I like that Alice and the girls are coming here, but I am trying to be accepting of it. I just want you to know that if it comes down to Alice I will kill whoever I have to, to keep her safe. I hope you understand man."_

I nodded my head towards him and he smiled timidly. He knew I understood more then anything and he knew I would do the same if I had to. I knew we would have to find a way to fill Carlisle in soon as well as Bella, but I didn't know how to go about that yet with Aro and the others not too far. Apparently Bella didn't want to be around me or the others as she decided to take leave to her chambers and if Aro hadn't stopped her I don't know what I would have done.

"Bella dear we have a more suitable room for you now as you are not human and your comfort is much different. I know your chambers were quite thoughtful for a human, but they are certainly not fit for a vampire of your importance. Please allow us to escort you to your chambers your maker, young Edward, will be just down the hall so if you should need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Bella looked over at Aro and I could hear from Jasper that she was furious, but she hid it quite well. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to stay in my old chambers as that is where I was use to and maybe its where I was more accustomed too. I don't have many of my memories back, but I feel like if I were to reacquaint myself with my room maybe I would remember more. Unless of course there is something you don't want me to remember, but I know that could not be true. Edward, my maker, as you said has more to be ashamed of I am sure, but still if you are not comfortable with me remembering certain things then I understand."

Aro looked rather pleased with himself as he let a smug smile cross his features, but just before it was there it disappeared and I couldn't help, but want to rip it off of him. "Of course whatever you desire Isabella. I just want to make sure your stay is a pleasant as possible. We have nothing to hide here and we are just as committed as you are to bringing back some of your memories. I will have you know that if under any circumstance you feel that your experience here is less then hospitable you come find me and I will put a stop to what ever may be bothering you."

She nodded as he looked up at me and a thought crossed his mind briefly and I couldn't help, but grind my teeth together in order to hold back a growl. It was a brief thought, but one of a very frightened Bella below Aro wincing in pain as he shoved himself inside of her. There was blood when he pulled out of her, she had been a virgin, pure and sweet and he took that away from her. He made sure to let me see this thought and I couldn't help, but hate him and hate myself more for not being able to protect her. How could something so horrible happen to someone so good and now look at what had become of her. She still had that innocence under the anger and tough exterior she was still good natured, but she was forced to be a demon of thirst and hunger.

Aro spoke again knocking me out of my thoughts as Carlisle tried to rub my back soothingly. "If you will excuse me I have some matters to attend to, another rare find has recently been brought to my attention and I will be departing shortly to help my dear brothers attend to the matter. Apparently she's being held up with some werewolves and well Cauis is very nervous without my being there and apparently Marcus thinks its best not to send for just any reinforcements. I shall be back within a few days time, but you need not worry as I have Demetri, Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Felix here to keep you company. The wives will all be escorting me, but I promise there is no need to worry as this is merely precaution. I will see you all when I get back."

With that he left and before I could make sense of anything Bella had left too. I didn't know what to do or how this would play out. Maybe this was apart of Alice's visions or maybe this was a trap? All I knew was that I couldn't really let myself process all of this information because right now I couldn't see past Bella and Alice be damned, but I needed to make this right between us. I needed to apologize and I needed to do it now before I could even think of anything else. So I turned towards Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett who were engaged in a quiet conversation about what Aro's leaving might mean and I interrupted their exchange.

"Hey I don't know what this could mean for us and I promise when I get a chance and its safe we will all talk, but for now I need to see Bella and at least apologize to her. I can't have her hating me, but I promise once I apologize we will take a walk and talk things over. Aro knows I wouldn't leave here not with Bella being here so I know he wouldn't be suspicious if we took a little tour of Italy and the sun will be down for a little while longer so we are free to rome. Just try to keep your thoughts to yourself for now."

I didn't stick around to hear there reply as I rushed towards Bella's chambers in hopes that I may finally get a chance to fix things. I knew she wouldn't want to speak to me, but I had to at least tell her how I feel and how sorry I truly was. She had to know everything. As I reached her door running on instinct I thrust it open only to see a very naked, very aroused Bella standing in her bathroom doorway in front of her mirror. She looked to be checking herself out, but when she noticed my presence she made no move to cover herself up and I couldn't help, but let out a moan as I bit my fist and started to pant with unneeded breathe. She was so beautiful the same perky round breast only they were fuller and slightly larger and her tiny slim frame was more toned and flawless. Every once of her was just as breath taking as before and it felt like it had been so long sense I had touched her. Her arousal and the look of lust in her eyes is what made me step closer and closer to her. She was like a sex goddess begging for me to take her and I couldn't stop myself from inching forward.

We were now a breath away from each other and I could still smell the strawberries, freesia, and her breathtaking arousal as I brought my hand up to her beautiful face. She didn't flinch her eyes only lingered first on my face, then my chest, and now my very erect groined and I couldn't help, but groan. "Bella?" I pleaded.

She looked up at me at the sound of her name and she smiled deviously as she leaned into my touch and brought her beautiful full lips to mine in a steamy kiss. I had never been kissed like this before so uninhibited and yet so passionate. Before I had to be so careful with Bella and now the possibilities were endless and as I felt her delicious tongue tangle and dominate mine I couldn't help, but moan for more. There was still that same force and electricity in our touch as before only now it was intensified. I didn't know what this meant, hell I didn't even know my name, all I knew was I was kissing the most amazing woman in the world and she was kissing me back.

**Authors note: I don't know if I am in love with this chapter, but I figured I wanted Edward's point of view. As I said Bella was going to be angry for some time and this may not mean there going into the whole "I love you and can't live without you" spiel. I kind of had a little writers block so if this chapter sucks sorry and sorry for the cliffe as well. Next chapters will be better I hope and longer. Thanks to those who have reviewed and are reading it means a lot to me. So again its that time….PLEASE REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Side note: sorry for delay, but real life has taken its toll. This chapter wont be too long and its mostly going to be lemons, but there will be some plot. Come on everyone needs some good vampire loving!**

**Previously- Aro left with his brothers and wives to attend to a matter with another female who was being guarded by werewolves. Alice and the girls have let Jasper and Emmett know they are on their way. Bella has been avoiding Edward and has just had her first hunt. Edward goes over to Bella's room to find her naked and they kiss. This takes place a little before Edward eavesdrops on Bella and before she gets naked. **

As Aro turned to leave on some secret sort of mission I breathed in some fresh air. After the hunt and the hunger that followed I was feeling very frustrated with myself and even more angry with Edward. I didn't want to be like this so out of control and yet so unwanted. It hurt to look at him and pretend he didn't affect me. I didn't linger long after I saw Aro leaving and I didn't stay to talk to the Cullen's as they were in their own private conversation. I just needed to be alone and apart of me was still so curious to explore the new me that I relished the chance to be by myself.

When I entered my domain and shut my door I pulled off my slightly blood stained dress and made my way over to the mirror in the bathroom. I stood naked and timidly let my eyes wander to my reflection and I gasped. There really were only subtle changes in my appearance, but for some reason some of my personality traits had either heightened or disintegrated. I was more confident and less shy and my body was more hormonal and less timid. I didn't know how to control my emotions and I barely held my bodies instincts in check especially around Edward. It was like I was a bitch in heat and I didn't want nor need to give into someone who clearly did not want me.

So as I let my hands trail down some of my firmer body parts and my eyes took in more of my appearance I seamed to have blocked out my other senses because I did not see or feel Edward approaching me before it was too late. I was so wound up and so lost the moment I looked up at him and took in the fire blazing in his breath taking eyes. I could see he was aroused just as he could smell my arousal. My nakedness didn't seem to bother me as I made my way to a barely clothed Edward still dressed in a black wife beater and black sweat pants. He was so beautiful as his nostrils flared and his lips quivered under my gaze.

Before I knew it we were inches from each other and hesitantly he brought his hand up to my face while I searched his body for the desire I felt and needed him to feel. "Bella?" He called out in almost an agonizing plea and the predator in me smiled deviously because I knew he was mine if not for forever then right now in this very moment.

So I leaned into his touch and brought his lips to mine in a steamy kiss which he reciprocated. He moaned into my mouth as my tongue seeped past my lips and into his mouth to tangle with his. He tasted so wonderful and so sinful at the same time. I had never kissed a man like this let alone a vampire and I felt my body tremble as his lips and tongue worked mine. He wasn't gentle and neither was I as I ripped off his clothing and shoved him into the nearest wall slamming my body into his before he could second guess what this was.

I felt his body go stiff, but soon he was yielding to my ministration as I grinded my marble skin into his and it was like the sound of rocks scraping together as our friction started to build. He was grunting and I was groaning as I pulled away and pulled him by the waist practically picking him up and throwing him on the bed with a little less force then before. The bed springs creaked and growled under the strain of force Edward had landed on them, but when I jumped on top of him the bed gave out and I could hear the walls around me cracking as I thrashed my body against his.

"Bella oh god Bella this is incredible. I can't I don't think I can be a gentlemen. You bring the animal out of me and I just I don't think I can control myself any longer." Edward begged as I grinded myself into him and kissed and nip on his neck and collar bones.

"Then don't hold back Edward show me the animal inside of you I need it. You don't have to be gentle with me anymore I won't break." I purred as he tossed my body to the side and settle himself on top of me kissing my lips as hard as he could before I heard him snarl.

I noticed he still seemed to be battling with his gentlemanly ways, but the battle was scarce and I needed him so I pushed him over the edge the only way I could. "Take me like an animal Edward make me yours or should I just go find Demetri? Stop holding back and give it to me!" I screamed.

He snarled again as his body shook with unrestrained control and his eyes went black with fierceness and desire. I growled at the look on his face and he kneaded my breast roughly before turning my body around to face the bed. He bended me at his will and I was soon on all floors with his chest hunched over my back. I was so wet that I could feel the venom leaking out of me as I felt his cock rub up against my ass kneading the flesh of his arousal every where, but where I needed him. Suddenly I felt a light breeze before Edwards hands made contact with my butt cheeks and slapped down hard on them gripping my hips and bringing them to his cock which was right at my entrance.

He snarled and hissed as he slammed his engorged member inside of me, but not before he shouted the words "MINE!" over and over again slamming harder each time he did. I was not use to being taken this way, but it was primal and bittersweet all at once and I couldn't help, but scream out in pleasure at the way his flesh felt thrusting into mine. He was consuming me and fucking me all at the same time and my body was on fire with a release I had never felt before. With each hard thrust he brought himself out to the tip only to push back in to the hilt and I moaned as I felt that wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach come coursing down to where we were joined.

"YES EDWARD FUCK ME…..OH YES I AM COMING FOR YOU….KEEP FUCKING ME KEEP MAKING ME YOURS!" I screamed as I clenched around him and he kept thrusting harder and faster inside of me. Bringing his hands to my ass and slapping me so hard that it sounded like thunder as we fucked each other into oblivion.

I knew I would have another release and soon, but Edward had yet to release inside of me and I wanted to feel the burn of his venom coming inside of me more then I wanted anything else. His hisses and snarls and words so dark had me begging for him to cum. He was trembling with the effort to hold back and I knew that if I didn't cum again soon he would hold off on his release. So I screamed for him to cum with me as his body continued to collide with mine and his thrusts became more frantic. I shivered in anticipation as a new orgasm spread down my limbs just as powerful as the first one. This time I clenched down harder on his dick like a vice grip and I milk his orgasm right out of him as he stilled inside of me and spread his warmth.

When he released he was still hard and still ready to continue to fuck me and surprisingly enough I wasn't sore so we continued on exploring each others bodies in the most primal of ways switching positions and letting ourselves get lost in desire. I realized we had been going at it for some time because some time later Edward had to stop himself and I immediately groaned at the loss of him. He looked up at me sympathetically and brought his hand to my face, but this time the animalistic desire was gone and in its place was what looked to be sadness. I didn't like where this was going and I didn't need him to break my heart again so I flinched away from his touch and scrambled my body away from him.

"I…I…I am sorry we had to stop and its not that I don't want you, but we were expecting visitors and it has come to my attention (he pointed at his head) that they will be here soon so I have to go. I would like for you to meet them as well, but I don't want to pressure you into anything. My sister and mother, for all intense and purposes, can be quite a handful, but they are really very nice and eager to meet you." Edward said looking to the floor almost in shame as he timidly spoke to me.

I didn't know why he should feel ashamed, but immediately I realized he was ashamed of what happened between us and ashamed of me, he didn't want me to meet his family and I knew he was just trying to extend an invitation. I felt disgusted, alone, and heartbroken yet again. I couldn't help it I wanted to withdrawal in myself and I couldn't help, but revert back to the insecure human I once was. "That's ok Edward I am sure I will meet them eventually I just don't really feel up to visitors and I would really like to be alone. Besides I don't want to inconvience you or anyone and before you say I won't just think about it. You haven't seen your family and I am sure you want to get them settled in so why don't you just worry about that and I will see you later."

He frowned, but shook his head reluctantly as I motioned for him to leave giving him his discarded sweat pants that were still wearable and turning away from him. "Bella I really do want you to meet them all and I hope that when you are feeling up to it you will come out and meet everyone. I will respect your wishes and I hope to talk more later about everything when you get a chance."

I nodded as I entered the bathroom to get ready for a nice warm shower and I heard him sigh as he left the way he came in closing the door behind him. I didn't know what had happened between us or what I was going to do now. He obviously knew he still had a hold over me just as he probably knew from my slips that I still remembered everything about him from my human life. Worse is he probably realized I wasn't really angry at him I was angry at myself for loving someone who didn't love me back. It hurt to love him so much when I was human, but now it practically killed me to love him this much now that I was a vampire. It was like my emotions were stronger and I couldn't stop myself, I was doomed.

**Authors note: the more reviews I get the less time Edward and Bella will be playing ring around the rosie with each others feelings lol. Also the female Cullen clan is here, but wont come out to play soon unless you review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Side note: This is in Rosalie's point of view, but don't worry this leads up to them coming to Italy and Rosalie's feelings and reaction to Edward. So this is before the Edward and bella animal loving, but also during it lol.**

**RPOV**

I hate Edward! I mean I really hate Edward and not just because when I was first opened my vampire eyes he barely acknowledged me or even because he is a pretentious little brat who needs to get laid, no its because he is so damn selfish. I mean here we are Esme, Alice, and I left alone while our men are now behind enemy lines and its all because Edward got a woody over some human chick. Frankly I could give a shit less if he finally noticed the female anatomy and is now officially not homosexual, but for him to just go off after a piece of insignificant breakable ass and take our men with him, not fucking kosher, not fucking kosher at all. So when I get a call from Emmett and he sounds guilty about something and Alice has a friggin vision stating that we are all on our way to Italy you can imagine just how aggravated I was.

Aggravated doesn't even begin to cover it. I am more furious then annoyed. I mean everything is always about Edward, what about me? Why does it always have to be Edward, Edward, Edward? I can't fucking take it and the fact that I haven't had Emmett around to help me with my homicidal urges/thoughts towards Edward only further pisses me off. Now apparently I have to come all the way over to the vampire capital of the world to pick up his use to be human, but now vampire love slave and help save the day. I really don't see how our presence will really help Edward or his precious Stella or whatever her name is because Alice won't fucking give us a damn clue. She just keeps going on and on about how we are needed in Italy and some other shit that sounds kind of like "stand by your man" hoopla. Fucking lovely.

As we make our way out of Forks and towards Italy and I look at myself in the window seat reflection on the jet, I can't help, but feel nervous. I know Edward is a douche bag, but what the hell has he got himself into? I don't know if I can be as mad at him when we finally bring our family home and he is left behind, but I do know who I can take it out on. The fucking stupid human who is now an unbreakable vampire and has officially become known as our own personal home wrecker. I was not and I repeat not going to allow her into this family with open arms when she was the one who destroyed it. What was she suppose to be some replacement for the whiney repressed asshole of a brother I had because even though I can't stand him half the time it doesn't mean he can be replaced. He is not a fucking ken doll and she is not a helpless human anymore, so what gives?

Alice thinks Edward can make it out of this ok, but I thinks it's a done deal as soon as he agreed to be with the volturi they owned him. Esme seems to share Alice's beliefs and also seems to think that Annabella will complete this family not ruin it, but I know better and am not living in some forbidden love/fairy tale romance. If Edward tries to leave when we take Isabel with us he will be tracked, tortured, and killed. It was as simple as that. There was no way out for Edward and yet this Bell character seemed to get all the perks of a new life. A life none of us ever really wanted and all of us could never escape. It wasn't that I didn't have any sympathy for the girl when she was a weak little human captured and being held against her will by the big bad vampires, but my compassion only ran so deep and the moment she was damned into our world I really could care less about her.

All I knew was that it was a long flight and while staring at my complexion usually made time pass more swiftly I still was kind of antsy. I needed Emmett like badly and I knew that absence should make the heart grow fonder, but I was going through some serious withdrawals and it wasn't helping my already aggravated state of mind. Once we landed some gruesome hours later and Alice, Esme and I were on our way towards the castle Alice stopped abruptly and her eyes glazed over in thought. I knew by the dead far away look on her face that she was having a vision and I was only mildly curious when I heard her let out a giggle followed by a devious smirk. What the hell was that about and what the hell had she seen that would make her look so giddy yet mischievous at the same time? She only ever got looks like that when she usually had visions of things that were not exactly taboo for everyone in our family except of course Edward.

Suddenly a light bulb went on inside my head and I really did feel like I was having a blonde moment or should I say pulling an Emmett when I hadn't thought of it sooner, but before I could comment Esme spoke. "What did you see Alice? Is everything ok with our boys? Are we going to be welcomed or will there be trouble?"

Alice looked over at Esme's concerned yet naïve face and she smiled shaking her head. I knew that whatever Alice's vision was had nothing to do with anything bad coming our way in fact it most likely had to do with something good probably something that would embarrass Esme. Preferably it would be some reunited sex between me and Emmett, but judging by the looks of things I didn't see a happy ending in my future so soon. Alice started to speak while she looked over at me with a smile on her face. "Don't worry its nothing bad just when we get to the castle we may have to interrupt a certain new couple from there new daily activities. And to answer your question, no Rose there will not be any reunited loving in the near future in fact I see Emmett in the dog house, but I will let him tell you why."

"Wait a fucking minute Edward's shacked up at the fucking castle getting his sexing on when he knows we are on our way? And hold up a second why the hell wont I be getting it on with my muscle man and why would he be in the dog house? You have to tell me Alice, come on help a sister out?" I begged while she just shook her head and laughed. Next thing I knew we were headed towards the castle and this time there was no stopping us.

"I really am very happy for Edward, but I do hope he isn't rather embarrassed when he sees us it is only natural to want to show your love for someone." Esme smiled as we ran towards the castle and I couldn't help, but burst into laughter as I heard the most lust filled noises I had heard in a while.

There were screams, growls, snarls, and what sounded like two boulders coming together so hard and roughly that even I grew weak in the knees at the thought of it. Esme's early comment didn't quite fit with what was obviously going on here and by the look on her pale face I knew she would be blushing if she could. "Yeah sure Esme sounds to me like old Eddie boy is really expressing his undying love for that Belly chick in the most animalistic of ways. He is probably humping her like a dog and who knew Edward had vampire sexing in him? He really does surprise even me."

I was practically shaking with laughter at this point and Esme still looked bashful while Alice rolled her eyes and chose to ignore my banter. They really needed to lighten up, shit where was Emmett when you needed him? At least he could appreciate my sense of humor and maybe that was because his was much worse, but who knows all I did know was that I was finding myself kind of jealous. I mean damn it had been a while sense I got some and here Edward was getting his freak on while I was supposedly not going to be getting any and Emmett would be in the dog house for god knows what? Maybe what he did wasn't so bad and maybe I wouldn't make him suffer too much because as vain as most people think I may be, I was secretly more needy especially when it came to Emmett.

As the noises grew closer and the scents of our men as well as the other vampire's came near I couldn't help, but feel slightly excited. It was like there was adrenaline flowing through my veins and I couldn't wait to see what happened next. As we made our way into a secret tunnel and towards the doors that led to the chamber I let out a breath I didn't need to hold in and waited patiently for what awaited me on the other side. When the doors opened and Carlisle was behind them I was almost relieved until I noticed Jasper to my left standing next to a young boy vampire, Emmett to my right practically being groped by a skanky brunette vampire, and another very large almost Emmett like vampire standing behind Carlisle. Things were about to get interesting to say the least and Edward had still managed not to stop his fuckfest and by the sounds of things he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Seeing that things were tense and feeling really territorial about my man being groped by another attractive vampire who probably could rival me, made me pretty bold so I spoke. "Hey bitch get your fucking paws off my man over there and Emmett dear you have some fucking explaining to do."

Emmett tried his best to shrug off the clingy stupid bitch and he gave me a weak pleading smile, but I just shook my head and waited for someone to speak. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long because Carlisle started talking and he seemed to be explaining that we were here only to visit and sort of take a vacation. He then claimed we came to be with our significant others and take up the sights before we left and said goodbye to Edward. We wouldn't be here much longer and we were supposedly grateful for there hospitality I really wanted to snort at that comment, but thought better of it. I didn't need them asking any more questions about why we had an impromptu visit and I really didn't like the looks that stupid slut was giving my jackass so I waited until the coast was clear before I spoke again.

"Yeah we just missed our men and we figured we might see how the other side lives before we see Edward off. I for one am in some serious need of a hunt and I think Emmett should come along with me and tell me all about the fun he has been apparently having without me. Don't you Emmett?"

He bowed his head in defeat and muttered a "of course baby" and I could have swore I heard the other muscular vampire say "pussy" under his breath, but I let it go. One meat head was more then enough to deal with and I really didn't need to get into it with another one. The other vampires backed off our men and disappeared further into the castle while Alice and Esme reunited with their lovers jumping onto them with joy. I stayed behind as Emmett dragged himself slowly over to me and waited for his punishment. I was about to lay it into him when I heard and smelt sex wreaked Edward approaching from the abyss of pussy. He looked slightly disheveled wearing only a ripped up pair of black sweat pants and nothing else. His head was hunched down so I didn't really get a good look at his eyes, but his body seemed as though it had been warned down. For a vampire to look so beat up and tired he really had to have been giving it to her. I was surprised to see he had it in him and apparently so was everyone else. They all had looks of shock on there face and even Alice's jaw lay open.

Emmett looked on the verge of making a sly comment, but realizing I was still mad at him instead he whimpered and pleaded more with his eyes. I gave him a stern look then turned to look back up at Edward. His eyes had been to the floor, but were now raised up towards us, but he wasn't really making any eye contact with anyone in particular. It was almost like he was ashamed and shit I would say he should be for all the trouble he was causing our family if I knew that was what he was ashamed of, but it wasn't. He was ashamed of what he had just been doing. He was ashamed that he let himself get so lost in someone, that he actually went out and got fucking laid. I really didn't understand how someone who was so sexually frustrated and frigid before and now was so sexually active and satisfied could still be so damn emo? I mean really you got fucking laid Edward stop being such a baby and start enjoying the post coital bliss, god knows you needed it.

His face was tense as I am sure he heard everyone's thoughts and they were probably close to mine because lets face it he was being a baby. I really did want to give him a piece of my mind, but apparently Alice took the initiative for me. "Edward Bella and you belong together and you both love each other, but you are just so stubborn to see it. I don't know what happened to make you both doubt your love, but I do know that I have had visions of the future and in them you are with her and your happy. Now you better go march back in that room of hers and tell her how you feel. Don't leave that room until she knows what your true intentions are and until you know how she really feels about you."

"But Alice she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me and just now….what we did….well she didn't seem too happy about it after. She didn't even want me to touch her. How can I go in there and make her listen when she doesn't even look me in the eyes or want me around?" Edward whined out and I was seriously over this.

Before Alice could speak or give out more of her wisdom I put my two scents in. I didn't exactly want to be harsh, but I didn't want to go easy on him either. The guy was my brother and I did love him, but he still pissed me off with how dumb he could be. "Oh for fucks sake just go in the room and tell the girl you love her already because by the sounds of things she isn't exactly disgusted with you. She is probably feeling insecure, but she will get over it if you fucking tell her how you feel instead of fucking her into oblivion. Communication is really important and you'd have to be a real nimrod to not know that she doesn't have a clue of how you really feel nor do you have a clue of how she feels. Now do what Alice says or so fucking help me you will be without a very unnecessary, but recently used appendage."

Edward looked up at me in shock and everyone else gasped at my blunt, but weird way of showing I actually gave a shit about Edward's happiness. I know I was vain, but I do care about other's and right now I didn't want this all to be for nothing. I wanted Edward to be happy and I didn't want him to ruin it for himself when he had been alone for so long. As if finally realizing that I did have a heart Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Rosalie, thank you everyone, I think I have some things to sort out and when I get them all sorted I would really like for you to meet Bella."

I nodded and smiled as he made to leave, but before he left I let him know that he shouldn't expect this kind of treatment from me on a regular basis and he shook his head letting me know he got the message loud and clear. I sighed as the others went on to talk about what they had been up to and Emmett was still trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. This was going to be a long day and who knows how long we would be here? All I knew was I still didn't know what happened with Emmett and the bimbo nor did I know what Alice had seen or if this Bella chick, yes I know her name is Isabella or Bella for short, was even worth it? Only time would tell.

"Come on Emmett lets go find a room for the night while you may still be in the dog house I could still use a nice foot rub and a pedicure. Get to it and remember you are my man and my man only. I don't fucking share nor do I plan on it." I smirked as I dragged an all too willing to repent Emmett behind me.

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews now see I updated faster and I wont make you wait long for next update if I get at least five reviews for this chapter. I haven't ever done Rosalie before so I figured why the hell not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Side note: Takes place slightly right where we left off only it will be told from Jaspers point of view. First a brief summary of his feelings on how Alice acted before they felt for Volterra and then takes place during Rosalie conversation with Edward, but Jasper isn't paying much attention to that with a certain suspicious pixie in the room. **

**Jaspers point of view (read authors note at end of chapter)**

There was so many things going through her head and if I didn't know my Alice any better I wouldn't have questioned all of this, but she kept mum. She would avoid, deny, and even change the subject every time I tried to approach her about things. She was always feeling so guilty before we left for Volterra and even remorseful and I didn't understand it, but when she told us of her vision I chalked it all up to that. Edward was to love a human, but the catch was that he would have to give himself over to a life he would rather die then live for in order to protect her. I couldn't really fathom all of this, but I had seen Edward sense leaving forks and I had met Bella after the change and although there feelings were mixed their love for one another was off the charts. In fact I wouldn't have believed someone could love someone else that much, but I did because I had that same love for my Alice.

My Alice, my savior, my soul mate, my reason for existing. She was everything to me and I would stop at nothing to protect her because without her in this life I had nothing. I would give up anything for her and I did the moment I denied my baser instincts, the moment I gave up on ripe delicious human blood. I didn't like being a monster and I had done a lot of horrible things in my time, but I basked in the shame and never needed to prove myself to anyone so I let myself live that way. I would always carry the shame and the weight of my past sins, but finally when I met Alice I had something worth fighting for. Someone I would make proud of me and even as I struggled day to day to abstain from what broke me, Alice was always there to guide me and protect me. So you can imagine how hurt I was when I saw her for the first time in over a week and she was visibly hiding something from not just the family, but me.

As everyone gathered together and Rosalie had a few choice words to say to Edward I pulled Alice aside to get some much needed answers and to tell her how much I loved and missed her. The remaining volturi guard conveniently disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that she was here in harms way worried me still, but what she was holding in worried me even more. "Alice I missed you so much my love it has been so hard not being near you, but I fear you are keeping something hidden from me and that scares me more then anything."

"Hush my love I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but you have to trust me I will only do what is best for the family and for us. I know you feel left out of the loop, but I can't really do or say anymore then I am because our lives could depend on it and I would never want any bad outcomes to occur. I only wish to make our family complete and help Bella so you have to just go with me on this please jazzy?"

I looked into her topaz eyes and saw the love and pleading in them and it killed me that I had no will to fight for answers when it came to her just as it killed me that she was leaving something out. She was lying I could feel it and sense it, but there were undertones of love coming off of her in waves as she gazed into my soul. I knew she never would intentionally harm us and she always wanted to help everyone because she had a beautiful heart. Just as I knew I would grant her, her wishes and back off letting her bare the weight of her visions as I fell behind waiting for the moment when she would need me to pick her up and hold her in place. I would ground her and love her with every fiber of my being just as I always had and always would.

"Yes darling I will give you whatever you ask of me you know that, it just hurts to not be able to help you or be your confidant as I usually am." I smiled looking her over and noticing how adorable she looked in a pair of kaki pants and a light blue sweater. She usually liked to be more extravagant, but her and the others were dressed down for some reason and while it made me suspicious it didn't make her any less adorable.

She smiled at me knowingly and I couldn't help, but shake my head because while she wasn't a mind reader like Edward she always seem to know just what I was thinking. I cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to mine almost roughly letting my need for her be known, but also respecting the fact that we were not alone. As I let my lips leave hers slowly I noticed that Edward had left and Rosalie was in the process of dragging Emmett some where. I cringed when I got a good read on there feelings, Rosalie was sexual frustrated and beyond infuriated and Emmett was scared shitless, but I didn't need to be empathic to know that. I did feel sorry for Emmett though as he didn't really do anything wrong, but flirt a little with the lust driven vampire named Heidi. He was just too ignorant to see that she was coming on to him and he missed Rosalie so the little attention he got from her was out of pure loneliness and he never would cross the line.

"Poor Emmett he will be in for a rude awakening when she finally finds a room to torture him in. I just hope she doesn't take away any limbs because a limbless Emmett would be rather disturbing." Alice sighed as I held in a chuckle and grabbed a hold of her hand motioning towards my chambers.

Before I could pull her towards my room she held off and stood there looking at Carlisle as he continued to embrace Esme and she smiled, but not before her smile faded into a frown. "What is it Alice? I promised you that I would stay out of this and let you keep your secrets to yourself, but I cant bare to see you so down. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to help my darling?"

She looked up at me smiling softly as she brought her hand intertwined with mine to my cheek gently stroking it. "You know I love you more then anything, more then this family even, don't you Jazz? I mean I love all of my family more then I could even bare, but you, you are everything to me, you know that right?"

I looked down at her and couldn't help, but fall more in love with her, but I knew she didn't need me to gawk at her like some lovesick puppy, she needed reassurance. "Yes I know you love me, but trust me when I say no one could ever love another the way I love you. You are the most beautiful thing to ever grace my life, you are my existence and the world to me. I crave you more then I crave human blood and I will never ever let you go."

She pulled her body into mine, wrapping her arms around my torso and gripping me to her as hard as should could. I knew then that whatever she was holding onto must be bad and I didn't know how she could stand to keep it from me. "I will tell you everything soon, but now some things are being set into motion and the whole family needs to know that I could not prevent these things from happening because they needed to happen. Do you understand that?"

I looked her over and nodded as we made our way over to Carlisle and Esme. They having heard our conversation politely nodded towards Alice and I waited for someone to break the ice. Carlisle ever the head of our family was the first to speak. "I have missed my three girls so much as have all of the boys. I really wish we were meeting under better circumstances and we could have taken in all that Italy has to offer, but I am afraid that is not the case. We can't exactly talk freely here so I think maybe we should meet some place more convenient when we get a chance. I know we may need to speak with Emmett and Rosalie, but we may have to wait for them or shall we continue without them as Edward and Bella seem very busy too?"

All I really wanted to do was get lost in Alice, but I knew that we along with Esme and Carlisle tended to be the more rationale ones and we would do what was asked of us. "Of course Carlisle Esme and I need to hunt soon anyway and you two could come along if you would like?"

I knew that the whole hunting bit was just an excuse for us to leave the castle without the audience of the volturi just as I knew Carlisle was anxious to know whatever Alice was willing to tell us. I knew he wouldn't push Alice, but I knew there were some things she wouldn't mind divulging so I wasn't worried. Whatever was about o happen had Alice in a near state of worry and she seemed to need the comfort of her family around her so that's why when we made a quick detour to Emmett's room of personal hell where he was in fact giving Rosalie a foot massage I couldn't help, but worry more. If the whole family aside from Edward needed to be here then something was definitely very wrong.

Rosalie reluctantly pulled an almost eager Emmett off to go on our "hunting trip" and we made our way outside the castle in no time at all with no signs of any of the cloaked members in sight. We weren't too far away to be suspicious, but we were further out enough that we were not in hearing range of the castle. Alice felt slightly worried while Carlisle and Esme were concerned and Emmett was relieved while Rosalie was irritated. It didn't escape my notice that the vampires remaining in the Volturi castle were spread so far out that I couldn't get a real feel on them when I left and they didn't seem to be anywhere near us to question our motives for this impromptu hunt. It did seem a little fishy to me, but I was sure Alice would have the answers and maybe even tell us some of what was going on.

I waited patiently by Alice side while Carlisle and Esme stood in front of her and Rosalie and Emmett stood to the left. All was quiet except for our individual breaths and a couple heart beats near by before Rosalie begin to speak. "Look I realize there is a lot you think you must keep from us, but I am sick of going out on a limb for Edward and his play toy if I don't even know what the outcome is going to be. So either you give us something or me and Emmett will be leaving soon."

I looked over at Rosalie and gave her a nasty look contemplating sending more waves of irritation her way. She really was being a brat, but I decided to loosen up on her because she had Emmett to look after and she didn't like being vulnerable or having the people she loved vulnerable and I understood that so I settled for gaining her sympathy. "Look I know you are frustrated, but Alice wouldn't have brought us here if she didn't know that it was the right thing to do. She wont let anything bad happen if she can avoid it and this family needs you now more then ever. You know we would all do the same if it was you in this situation."

She sighed and let out a huff, but before I could continue Alice begin to speak. "I know there are a lot of things I haven't been forthcoming about, but Bella and Edward are suppose to be together and she is suppose to be apart of this family. I have seen all of us, even you Rose, loving her just as much if not more then we love Edward so we need to be here to protect her as well as Edward. The reason I have called you guys here so far away from the castle is because something very big is going to happen and I couldn't have any of you try to stop it. Lets just say that soon things will be put into motion and we will have tough choices to make, but I know that all of you will make it out of this ok if you just follow my lead. I wouldn't put any of you in danger, but I need to know that you all have faith in me just as you always have."

Alice looked at each and every one of us as she stopped to pause probably gauging our reactions, but I silently urged her to continue pushing a sense of confidence her way. She smiled up at me and then started to speak again. "When we get back to the castle in oh about ten minutes time things will have drastically changed, but I need you to do as I say and everything will be ok. I am sorry to be so cryptic, but I need you all to fall back when we reach the castle walls and I need for you Jasper to send waves of pain to everyone in that castle as much as you can because I will be the only one going back inside. I don't want you to question my motives, but you will see soon enough why it had to be just me. Like I said I cant risk you, but I will need to get inside that castle without any distractions coming my way. The plan gets tricky from there, but when I get inside the castle I want you all to wait ten minutes and Jazz I really do need to make sure you use your power to all your potential, you will be hurting not only me, but Bella and Edward and I need you to ignore that. We will be ok and should we not be outside the castle walls within the ten minutes I have entered you will all need to be prepare yourselves for a fight. Now I don't think it will come to that, but I can't make any promises. Are you all with me?"

I didn't like this plan, but I knew she wouldn't let me here the end of it and once Alice got her mind to something it usually stuck so I would have to trust her. I wasn't going to be foolish, but I would never let her die and she knew that so it gave me some comfort. The others were slightly baffled, but I could see one by one there resolves were changing and they were on board. Carlisle was the first to speak after everyone's silent agreement. "What do we do now Alice?"

She looked up at him taking a moment to wait and then her eyes grew far away as she begin to have a vision. I held her as her body trembled slightly and she gasped from the impact of the images she was seeing. "We need to head back to the castle now and we need to stick to the plan. Remember Jazz you try as best as you can to make them feel only pain and you give me ten minutes of your time. If I am not out of that place in ten minutes you guys need to be prepared, ok? You know I know what I am doing and I need you all to trust me so come on lets go."

Without a moments notice Alice started to run towards the direction of the castle and soon we were all following blindly behind. I knew we all had a lot of questions, but I knew more then anything that I could trust Alice to do what was right. She wouldn't let anything happen to herself because she knew she was my life and I would die without her. So I had to rely on her own personal self preservation and hope and pray that she knew what she was doing when she entered that castle. I didn't know what was going to happen that would turn our worlds upside down, but whatever it was I knew we would find a way to fight it together. As we made it towards the edge of the castle I could hear faint sounds of struggle and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was fighting just behind the castle walls. I didn't know who was fighting who, but it seemed to be two vampires against one and judging by the scent one of the vampires seemed to be Edward. The other two scents were faintly familiar, but not as potent as my brothers. Before I could question this Alice stopped and turned abruptly.

She looked over at me and the family for a brief second and spoke, "It's time" and then she was off into the castle walls. I hoped she knew what she was doing, but I knew if it came down to a fight she would be able to take care of herself especially with Edward there. I immediately stuck to the plan and started to inflict waves and waves of pain and the pain was so strong it brought my own family to there knees and I struggled to grab a hold of it as I pushed it towards the castle and prayed for Alice, Edward, and Bella to be free of whatever was happening behind those doors. I didn't like knowing I was outside these walls and my mate was inside, but I could only do what she wanted of me and I could only wait for her to come back to me.

I felt Carlisle hand on my shoulder as I watched my family members all slump to the floor in agony. "She'll be ok I know it Jasper she is going make it and she will only do what is right. She is a strong women and I have faith in her just as I know you do as well." His voice was strained from the obvious pain and my dead heart leaped because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would always come back to me no matter what.

"Yes Alice will be just fine and I have a feeling Edward and Bella will too." I smiled slightly as I heard what appeared to be the end of a battle and smelled the burn of vampire flesh in the mist.

Realizing that ten minutes had passed by I took a deep shaky breath and let go of the pain. My family members surrounded me and they all gasped in relief as my power washed away from them. But before we could relax completely and start our descent into the castle walls I became alert of the scent of vampire and I quickly got into a crouch pleading with the others to be ready. "Someone's coming towards us it may be more then one vampire and I can't catch there scent so be ready for a fight and remember you have to tear apart there bodies limb from limb and burn there flesh to the ground. Don't let them take you by surprise and don't hesitate to attack because they will show no mercy."

As each member of my family got into a crouch like position and formed a tight hold I couldn't help, but feel all of there emotions. I was ready while Carlisle was worried, not just because his family would have to fight, but because it may come to a fight in the first place no doubt. Esme seemed frightened most definitely for her family and even for herself as she had limited experience with war. Emmett was eager to fight for something that was actually worth fighting for and Rosalie seemed to be feeling a little bit of everything and that surprised me most. I watched as we all prepared ourselves for the battle and what was to come, but never did I expect to see what I saw next.

**Authors note: Sorry for the cliffy. Ok people I will let you see what happens next chapter and I promise it is good you may expect it and you may not….I wont be doing an Alice point of view just yet because that would give away too much and be kind of boring. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and also REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE HAD LAST CHAPTER.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PAGE MANHATER VS. M A N W H O R E (ALL HUMAN) AND BELLA THE VAMPIRE SLAYER (WHICH WILL BE DONE SOON, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Side note: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella alone in her room to see his family**

As I let the warm shower wash away the evidence of my sexual encounter with Edward I sighed. I was so sick of feeling this way about someone who obviously didn't feel the same way. Apart of me wanted to scream my love for him, but the other rejected part of me wanted to hold it inside. I didn't know if he still believed that I didn't remember him or if he even registered how much I still loved him, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live a double life or bask in revenge especially when I loved him. I was just so tired of everything and the only thing I was sure of was the fact that I wanted out of here and away from the sadistic vampires who had captured me. I was still so angry and disgusted that they would probably get away with everything they had done to me, but some how my need to survive and live a peaceful after life made me realize that I wanted to leave this hell hole and fast. I quickly got dressed in a black wife beater and black skinny jeans with black leather boots. I made my way to the mirror appraising myself and sighed. My hair was down and lay in ringlets down my back, my eyes were still crimson and my skin was so alabaster. I never would get use to looking like some kind of angelic monster when all I really was, was a prisoner left in a world I never knew existed and in a fate I never wanted.

Unfortunately I didn't have much clothing as the clothes I had now were one of the only pair I had here when I was human that weren't degrading and uncomfortable so I didn't need to take anything with me. In fact there was nothing here that I wanted to take except for maybe Edward's heart. I just wanted so badly for him to love me back and I knew I needed to tell him before I left that I loved him even if he didn't want me. As I stood and readied myself to leave and find him I caught a scent I had not been expecting to smell, mint and forest. I knew the moment I smelled him it was too late and he was already here so I put on a brave face and waited patiently for him to make his presence known. I didn't have to wait long as Demetri knocked my door off its hinges and came towards me roughly pushing himself up against me. He was wearing his usual black cloak and long sleeved black t-shirt with dark leather pants and he was fuming at the mouth with obvious rage.

I didn't need to be an empath to feel his aggression nor did I have to be a mind reader to know why he was enraged in the first place. He didn't seem to mind telling me as he grasped me to him and pulled my lips to his in a hard demanding kiss. I was disgusted and horrified as he tried to claim my lips relentlessly. I could feel him frown when I didn't respond and he pushed me away when it was clear that his presence did nothing for my arousal except of course diminish it. When I felt my body slam against the wall and the impact do some damage I trembled with hatred. I picked myself back up into a crouch position as Demetri stood before me with a smirk on his face and he chuckled as I prepared myself for battle.

"Bella really my pet you actually think you can fight me off, better yet you think you can outrun me? You're a newborn and your mind is only on one thing, blood. You don't even know how to use your newfound abilities to protect yourself and you might as well be human again. I mean you were defenseless then and your still defenseless now. The only difference is you can take more pain and I wont have to go so easy on you when I fuck you of course. I think I will enjoy this in fact I think you will like it judging by the way you liked fucking that sad excuse for a vampire. Now it's a pity I will have to be really rough with you, but apparently I need to remind you, who you belong to. This isn't about love like with that pussy Cullen who loves you so much its about obedience. You will learn to obey me and forget about your love for him or I will kill him." Demetri chuckled evilly as he made his way towards me.

I put my hand out in a gesture to stop and surprisingly Demetri humored me as he stopped for a moment to look at me. All of what he had said registered in my mind, but above everything else was the fact that he just told me that Edward loved me. Understanding came across his features and he let out another sadistic laugh as I let out a strangled cry. "That's right the poor fucker still and always did love you and now he thinks you hate him. I made sure he knew or rather 'saw' how easy it was for you to betray him and it really was too easy to make you think he didn't want you. I don't even know why I bothered telling you, but I figured it would add on to the pain I will soon be inflicting on you for not being a good little bitch. That's neither here nor there and my patients is running thin, I haven't had a release in two days so take your fucking clothes off and get on all floors like the dog you are and get fucked."

Demetri stood a foot a way from me now as the sadness seeped into my heart and then his words played over in my head, all of them, every horrible word and every horrible lie and I was almost psychotic. I trembled as I rained in my anger waiting for him to notice that I did not obey his demands and would not go down without a fight. This bitch as he so eloquently put it was done being someone's porcelain doll to play games with. I was or I use to be a person and I would no longer have to stand by and take this kind of treatment ever again because this time I wasn't as fragile. Because this time I didn't need to worry about survival I just needed to worry about my strength and speed. I would wait for him to make the first move and I would take him down as best as I could, for me, for Edward, and for every human life he destroyed.

"I will never let you fuck me again nor will I ever be yours. I love Edward and I will always love him. You won't stand in the way of that ever again." I screamed.

Demetri sensing my new found determination and registering that I was not listening to his orders, growled. His growl was some sort of warning meant to scare me into submission and the human girl I was before might have sunk back and obeyed, but this girl was not going to take this kind of treatment sitting lightly. I snarled loudly back at him and it was almost like a caveman vs. caveman stare down to see who was the strongest. Apparently Demetri's patience was wearing thin and he decided that he did not like to wait for his demands to be met so he lunged at me and as fast as lightning my right fist connected with his gut sending him crashing through the opening of my door. I could hear parts of the hallway to my room start to collapse around him and I decided I could make a quick escape so I ran towards the opening as fast as I could, but it was too late and he was there.

He came behind me and pulled my body off the ground throwing me as hard as he could across my room and shattering the walls around me. I picked myself up fast barely feeling the impact and we both lunged at each other, but my new born strength over his was enough to send him tumbling to the floor with a loud boom. The sound of his body ricocheting to the ground and ceiling of my room was almost as loud as a bomb to human ears. I snarled as I slammed my body again into his and straddled his waist preparing myself to rip him to shreds. I didn't know much of how a vampire could die still Aro didn't think I was as observant and I had seen him dismember a vampire before and burn him to ashes. I didn't know where I would be able to light a fire or how I would do it, but I was going to rip him to shreds and worry about the rest later.

As I straddle his waist he thrust up into me so hard that I was sent bouncing to the ceiling and crashing to the floor, but his strength was no where near as hard as mine and I managed to right myself before his next blow came. Just as I prepared to block his fist with mine a scent came to me hard and I was almost brought to my knees. Honey lilac and sun, Edward and he was coming closer and for a moment I was distracted as Demetri caught on to the scent and made contact with his fist to my face sending me hard into the crumbling walls. Demetri chuckled roughly and I cringed as I tried to get up, he brought his hands to my right arm and pulled it off throwing it on to my mangled bed just a foot away. "Don't bother getting up because I will be back for you soon my precious girl. I just have to kill a certain annoying bronze haired vampire and you will be all mine."

I screamed and wailed at him as he made his way towards the direction of Edward's scent and I knew I had to get up and fight so I pushed myself further and tried in vain to reattach my right arm back to myself. When my body wouldn't make the connection fast enough I picked myself up and headed for his direction, holding my arm to its socket as I ran. I knew I wouldn't get to him in time to fully protect Edward, but I was hoping with Edwards mind reading capabilities that he would be able to fend for himself for the time being. My arm was in the process of reattaching still and my body wasn't completely up to par, but I was determined to kill Demetri and save Edward so I ran as fast as I could and I made it in time to see that Demetri had Edward whose chest was marred in a headlock and was about to behead him. I quickly shoved myself into them and they both went flying in different direction, Edward to my left, and Demetri to my right.

The force of my hit sent them both into the cemented walls of the castle so hard that neither had managed to get a hold of themselves and I took that moment of hesitation as a moment to end this once and for all. I ran in the direction of Demetri and this time I jumped on top of him slamming his body so hard into the pavement that he was embedded inside the earth as I brought my hands to his neck and pulled his head off in one quick swipe. In my rage I had quickly dismembered piece by piece of him and was still ripping him to shreds while tearless sobs wracked my body and Edward made his way towards me. I was all out sobbing when he pulled me off the rest of Demetri's mangled body and I only registered another presence because she was speaking to Edward.

"Let's get all the pieces we have to burn everything. He wont hurt her again Edward, but this needed to be done. I know you think we have started a war, but it was the only way for you two to be together. He would never have been able to track her, but now that he is gone he wont be able to track any of us. We have to hurry we need to leave and make our escape before the others find us."

I looked over at the petite girl with spiked black hair and butterscotch eyes and I finally registered that she was here to help us, she was a Cullen. So I picked myself up and away from Edwards sweet embrace and begin to gather all the body parts and throw them into the flames. Edward followed her directions quietly and soon every piece was burning and we were making our way out of the castle. I didn't really register much as I was still in shock and emotionally drained, but I noticed we were going out the way we would come in. I didn't really know if it was safe for us to go out the front entrance and the girl seemed to notice my weariness. She smiled timidly at me as she brought her hand to mine in a reassuring gesture. "My name is Alice, I am Edward's sister and while this situation is pretty shitty I just want you to know that this is the safest way possible for us to leave and we are so happy to have you here with us. You and I are going to be great friends, like sister really."

I smiled slightly because even though I had been to hell and back these past few months, this girl made me feel like I was finally going to be ok. I wouldn't have to worry about the next sexual encounter I was forced into, or a vampire draining me of my blood, or even a painful death. I was finally free and to top that practically nothing could kill me except of course another vampire, but this girl made it seem like I would never have to worry about that and I took comfort in that as well as her sweet words. "Thank you and my name is Bella, but I guess you already knew that."

She smiled and nodded her head as we made our way out of the castle catching the feint scent of the other Cullen men as well as some other vampires who I assumed to be Edward's sister and mother. I sighed as we made our way out of the castle followed by smoke and we practically ran to the other vampires. I was so dazed by all that had transpired that I didn't really have time to take in our appearances, but when I saw the two females and the other Cullen men gasp I couldn't help, but look Edward and his sister over. They both had shreds in there clothing and gashes in there skin that were slowly starting to heal. Alice who looked to be wearing the remainder of a blue sweater had shreds of clothing pealing off of her arms and stomach area. She had a big gash on the side of her neck, but for the most part looked to be okay. Edwards chest was bare, but the visible gashes were all I could see past the barely there sweat pants he had on from earlier. My own appearances from what I could see was just as bad. My wife beater was cut so far up it now looked like a sports bra and my stomach was visible, but my arm looked the most mangled as it wasn't completely reattached yet. My pants surprisingly stayed in tacked as well as my boots, but I could only imagine what we looked like compared to them.

The Cullen men were still wearing there casual untouched clothing from earlier and the two women seemed to be wearing casual wear as well. They had obviously not been in a fight so that meant that the smallest of the Cullen's had went to help us alone. She didn't look tough, but I knew from the gash on her neck and the shredded clothing that she was a force to be reckoned with. She smiled softly at me as if she knew what I was thinking and I got this eerie feeling that she knew what I wanted to ask her. "I will tell you all about my adventures to rescue Bella and Edward, but right now we need to run like hell and get out of here before the others come."

Alice and the rest of the Cullen's took off with me and Edward close behind them as we ran I caught the fresh scent of humans and was almost blown away by the thirst until Edward and Emmett grabbed a hold of me and pulled me away from the appealing scent. I groaned slightly, but was thankful that I didn't put up as much of a fight for there blood as I did when I fought to kill Demetri. I was still in a bit of a haze when we crossed another field and made our way towards a small jet. I didn't know what to expect or where we were going, but I let Emmett and Edward dragged me inside the jet following the others. I distinctly thought I heard the blonde female vampire make a comment about my presence as if I wasn't worth the trouble or something and I tried to avoid making any eye contact in her direction. Edward growled at her and she rolled her eyes. It was obvious by the way she looked at me with distain that she was Edward's sister, Rosalie. She really was beyond beautiful with her statuesque like figure, her perfect features, and long flowing blonde hair.

If I didn't know that Edward loved me now and she was Emmett's mate I would have thought them to be the picture perfect couple. Apart from her bad attitude and scowls she really was a heavenly creature, but I didn't feel like adding fuel to the fire so I focused on the other Cullen's still not ready to deal with Edward silence. I had already been acquainted with the men, but the women were all new to me and I could see the appeal they had for there mates. Alice was just as beautiful as Rosalie, only she seemed more youthful and innocent like as she cuddled into Jasper lap and nestled her face in his chest. They were very attached to each other and you could tell that just by looking at them they couldn't live without one another. Rosalie and Emmett while sort of distant were much the same only he seemed to dote on her every move while she basked in his charms. I realized examining these couples that there was still one other couple I had yet to see embrace. I looked towards the front of the jet and noticed Carlisle and his mate sitting upfront in the cockpit and preparing to fly the jet. Carlisle and what I could only assume was Esme were both staring at me and Edward with warmth in there eyes as they held each others hands and begin to prepare the jet for takeoff. Esme was very beautiful, but in a classic sort of 'gone with the wind' way and her caramel hair brought her topaz eyes out even more. I smiled timidly at them and couldn't help, but think that if I were human I would have blushed, thankfully I would never have to worry about that again. Small price to pay for being immortal I suppose. I sighed as I felt Edward tense next to me and I knew I could not hold off the conversation we needed to have, but I also knew that it would only make things better from here.

Before I could speak Alice interrupted me and begin to explain what happened to her to everyone. We had already found out that she had demanded the others to fall back and leave if we did not make it out on time, but thankfully we had made it out of there. Jasper seemed really concerned with why Alice didn't make it out of there completely unscathed and Alice sighed. "I don't really want to get into it, but lets just say that on the way to rescue Bella and Edward I ran into a little complication. I mean really she didn't see me coming and no harm was done to me, but lets just say that there is one pissed off vampire waiting to die at the hands of Aro. Hiedi really did have it coming, but I guess when you can see the future hers became a painful memory. Plus I kind of had the element of surprise and she should have been able to drill herself out of the ground by now."

Alice giggled as everyone registered what she had just done. She went toe to toe with Hiedi and even I knew that not many vampires would ever live to see another day against someone like her. Her fighting skills were surprisingly good and other vampires had a hard time getting away from her before they met there fate. I was both relived and proud of Alice, but that could have also been because Jasper seemed to be feeling all of those emotions and they were radiating off of him and onto us. When Emmett asked more about the fight, Alice cut him off by simply telling him she didn't want to relive it again and would be very thankful if they could just drop it. Whatever it was that happened it must have been really hard for her and I knew that only her and Edward would truly know and I didn't exactly want to relive my fight with the others so I understood where she was coming from. Unfortunately not answering them about her fight brought curious questions to the fight with Demetri and I inwardly cringed, but luckily Edward spoke in my defense. It was the first time he spoke sense before the incident with Demetri and I was both relieved yet scared when I heard the tone of his voice.

"Look guys Bella took Demetri out of the picture so we don't have to worry about him finding us and we can go on with our lives. The volturi is a distant memory, but I think we shouldn't push Bella or Alice into talking about something they aren't exactly comfortable with." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked up at Emmett.

"Yes Bella didn't need me to protect her in fact she was the one who saved me, now can you stop thinking like a Neanderthal just because Alice and Bella are females doesn't mean they aren't capable of taking out vampires." He smiled slightly as he made eye contact with Alice then hesitantly made eye contact with me for the first time.

He held my gaze and I couldn't help, but smile back at him. "Oh and before you all ask I think its incredible appealing that Bella can take care of herself and I don't feel at all threatened by it either."

My smile grew at his words and Emmett let out a soft chuckle before Rosalie slapped him upside the head whispering "idiot" under her breath while Jasper and Alice held back a laugh. I noticed Edward still didn't take his eyes off of me and I really wanted to have this conversation, but I just wished it was in a more private setting. I didn't like the idea of everyone hearing what I had to say, but I knew it had to be said and soon or else I would lose my nerve and we would be playing ring around the Rosie again. I didn't want him to think my intentions weren't pure nor did I want him to think that I didn't want to be with him because I did I just needed to know where we stood. I needed the reassurance that what Demetri said was true, that Edward did love me.

As I started to speak I was caught off yet again, but this time it was by Edward. "I love you Bella, always have and always will. I would do anything for you and I hope you know that. I also want you to know that I will spend forever making up the lost time we could have had together including the time before you were born because your it for me. I now have a reason to live and that reason is you so please never doubt how much I love you."

The smile that radiated off of Edward's face was nothing short of breath taking and honest, he had me swooning in seconds and when I moved to embrace him and kiss his beautiful lips I stopped an inch away and inhaled. I breathed in his scent and exhaled my own breath onto his lips before I looked into his eyes. "I always loved you Edward and I will always love you. There is no one else and there will be no one else for me, but you. You are everything to me and more. I can't say I am sorry enough for letting sadistic vampires and my own insecurities break us apart, but I am so glad I found you. Though it would have been nice had I made it to Forks, but then we probably never would have met so I gladly take the pain I went through to get to you."

I brought my lips to his in a loving, but passionate kiss and as our tongues slipped in each others mouth I heard a not so subtle 'Shush Rosalie' from Alice's mouth. I was so lost in the kiss as Edwards mouth and tongue pressed against mine that I was too far gone to care about what the ice queen had wanted to say, but when Edward broke apart from me and I looked up into his sorrowful, but love ridden eyes I knew something was being held from me. "Edward my love what is it?" I all, but begged hoping it was nothing and praying for the feel of his lips on mine, but he shook his head lightly and sighed.

"No Edward don't do it…" Alice pleaded as Edward stared intently into my eyes.

"Rosalie is right Alice, Bella deserves to know and I am going to tell her. I don't want anything standing in the way and I don't want anything between us from now on." He sighed never bringing his eyes off of mine.

"Bella my family and I were living in Forks before we came here in fact if you had boarded that plan we still would have met. You were always meant to meet me, but Aro just prolonged our meeting. I am sorry love and I wish I could have stopped Aro before he could get to you, but by the time Alice had a vision of you it was too late and I didn't know about it until she begin to have more visions about me falling in love with you there."

I didn't really register much of the conversation after that as I could only think about three things at the moment. One being taken by Aro and tortured into submission was all for nothing. Two Alice and the Cullen's only came to help me because they had a vision of Edward falling in love with me. Three I had lost the chance to finally have a better relationship with my father and even worse a chance to say goodbye to my family. I didn't know how to react to that so I just shut down for a moment until everything became clear again.

**Authors note: Your are still missing a lot of the story so this chapter will be done in Edward POV (sort of lol) next chapter so you can see the parts you missed and don't worry I will update as soon as possible. I do want you to keep in mind that Alice is still hiding things from Edward as well as the others and Bella never really wanted to be a vampire. She just wanted to live, but that was her only way out. She was tortured by vampires for months and suddenly she meets one and falls in love with him only to find out he changed her and rescued her because his sister had a vision that she was his future mate….how do you think she will take that? Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the new moon movie (what your fav or least fav parts were in the movie).**

**Check out my other story Manhater vs. M a n w h o r e**


	14. Chapter 14

**Side note: Edwards point of view of the same events that took place in chapter 13, but from his side. Takes place after he leaves Bella's room. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT THING TO KNOW: In case you haven't noticed Jasper's power (when Alice asked him to inflict pain on everyone in the castle) did not work on Bella, Edward, and Demetri or Alice when she was near Bella and that is because of Bella's power. She was unconsciously using her shield much like she did as a human, but in this story her shield has always worked when Jasper tried to give off emotions. He can still read her emotions, but he can't make her feel anything unless she lets him. **

As I made my way out of Bella's room and down the long hall way I held my head down in shame. I couldn't believe I had left my love for her and my animalistic urges to have her influence me. I just couldn't stop myself when I smelt the scent of her arousal and she was egging me on to take her, to make her mine. I didn't understand why after everything I still felt so empty until I realized that the only way I would feel complete was with Bella. I wanted her love desperately and in more then just an animalistic way, but she didn't want me. Sure she desired me that much was evident when we were together, but she didn't love me. Images of her, Demetri, and her betrayal consumed my mind and I couldn't help, but let out a cry of frustration as I did the walk of shame towards my family. I took a deep breath as I passed the hallway into the main entrance and let out a sigh as my family came into view.

I hadn't been listening to there thoughts because I was so in tuned with my own sorrow that I didn't bother to even try to hear there opinions of me. It hurt to hear them now as all of their thoughts seemed to be the same, all except for Rosalie of course. Each and everyone of them had some form of pity, but Rosalie seemed aggravated and at first I thought it was because she was here risking her life, but I was wrong and that surprised me. Before I could speak Alice's thoughts came to me in waves of frustration. I didn't want to acknowledge them, but I looked up at her tense and she decided to voice her opinion out loud.

"Edward Bella and you belong together and you both love each other, but you are just so stubborn to see it. I don't know what happened to make you both doubt your love, but I do know that I have had visions of the future and in them you are with her and your happy. Now you better go march back in that room of hers and tell her how you feel. Don't leave that room until she knows what your true intentions are and until you know how she really feels about you."

I was almost elated by the vision Alice let me see. There was one of me and Bella running through a forest, the sun was shining on her face and she was looking at me with love in her eyes. I looked closer and noticed her eyes were the deepest topaz I had ever seen and her smile radiated warmth as she held her hand out to me lovingly. I sighed and begin to try and process what this would mean, but the nagging feelings of self doubt came crashing inside of me and I was hesitant. "But Alice she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me and just now….what we did….well she didn't seem too happy about it after. She didn't even want me to touch her. How can I go in there and make her listen when she doesn't even look me in the eyes or want me around?"

Jasper's thoughts were the only ones that registered for a moment after that. He was letting me know that he felt more then just animalistic hostility and even though the situation wasn't exactly full of love, there was love there. I looked away from him and Alice looked up at me clearly annoyed as she continued to let more visions of mine and Bella's future pass through her mind. I couldn't really let myself get a glimpse because Rosalie decided to make her opinion known in a not so subtle way as she barked back words with an underline of venom behind them.

"Oh for fucks sake just go in the room and tell the girl you love her already because by the sounds of things she isn't exactly disgusted with you. She is probably feeling insecure, but she will get over it if you fucking tell her how you feel instead of fucking her into oblivion. Communication is really important and you'd have to be a real nimrod to not know that she doesn't have a clue of how you really feel nor do you have a clue of how she feels. Now do what Alice says or so fucking help me you will be without a very unnecessary, but recently used appendage."

I was intrigued to say the least because underneath all the threatening words she seemed to care about mine and Bella's happiness and she seemed to want it fixed. I didn't know whether to be scared or flattered that she would actually take enough interest in this to speak her mind aloud to everyone. I knew by her thoughts that she was being sincere and the slight smile on her face helped me realize that maybe I did have a chance so I smiled back. "Thank you Rosalie, thank you everyone, I think I have some things to sort out and when I get them all sorted I would really like for you to meet Bella."

As I turned to leave I heard Rosalie's thoughts loud and clear. _Edward don't expect this kind of treatment from me on a regular basis although I do like to call you out on your shit I don't like seeing you this down. So next time you want to have another lovers quarrel and let yourself drown in self pity don't expect any special treatment from me, got that. Shake your head if you do. _I shook my head slowly as I walked away because I knew she wasn't going to be as understanding the next time I screwed up. I wanted to think that there wouldn't be a next time, but with Bella that seemed to be the only thing I was good at doing screwing up. As I made my way back to the hall way corridors towards Bella's room and my families thoughts faded I could hear what sounded like a struggle. I took a whiff and let my mind reach out and I could smell the faint smell of Demetri whose thoughts were solely focused on Bella. My Bella. I stopped for a moment dead in my tracks as I heard what he was thinking.

_She is so pathetic she actually thinks Cullen hates her and yet she wants to be like him. It is so evident that by there little wild rendezvous she still loves him, but she will soon forget about him when I fuck her into submitting her will to me. I wont let her turn into a disgrace of a vampire and soon she will be my queen when Aro gives me my rightful place at his throne. I will make him proud and he will see that I am worthy when I make Bella a part of the guard. It seems she may need more convincing then I thought because obviously thinking Cullen doesn't love her isn't enough incentive to get her to join. I will just have to play on her fears._ An image of her being slammed against the wall and him telling her she couldn't outrun him or escape played across my mind. He was telling her that I loved her and she looked so broken as she crouch ready to spring on him.

I ran as fast as I could and as I let my mind see more of his thoughts I 'saw' her reply to his vulgar request of sexual gratification. "_I will never let you fuck me again nor will I ever be yours. I love Edward and I will always love him. You won't stand in the way of that ever again." _She screamed and her face shown a new sense of bravery that stunned me for the briefest of moments as I made my way towards her. I couldn't get there fast enough as they begin to fight and he lunged into her. My mind was racing with images of him and her struggling to fight and my feet couldn't get to her fast enough. As I came nearer and I could smell her scent mixed with his I knew they both were alerted to my presence as Demetri snickered in his mind and Bella was sent flying into her wall yet again.

He chuckled at her darkly as he came to her body and brought his disgusting hands to her skin and tore her right arm off her body throwing it hastily on her bed. I was enraged and as I rounded the next corner closest to her room I could feel Demetri fall back. "Don't bother getting up because I will be back for you soon my precious girl. I just have to kill a certain annoying bronze haired vampire and you will be all mine." He said and then he turned away from her and ran towards me blocking his mind to me in the process. I was shaking with rage as my body took up speed and I ran further away from my love hoping he would follow me.

I came to a stop a few feet before the main entrance and a safe distance from Bella's room I silently prayed she would make her escape and fast. I didn't know how much of an advantage I would have against Demetri as he blocked his thoughts from me and he was stronger because of our dietary choices, but I was faster and I would use that to my advantage. "You touched her for the last time you here me Demetri I will kill you before I ever let you lay a hand on her again." I snarled as I held my shaking form back and he smiled almost deviously at me as every image of him and Bella played in his mind.

I cringed at the ones of her enjoyment, but the new ones, the ones that didn't even exist and never would did me in. Images of her on all floors and him slamming his arousal into her private area and buttocks had me so enraged that I spring on him as hard as I could. Unfortunately he was counting on that and he swiped his claw like hand so hard at my chest my skin was pulled back leaving a gash on my torso. I growled as he jumped away from the impact of my body and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. _You thought you could keep me away from her, none of you, not even Aro will ever keep me away from what's mine. You're the reason Aro put me in a fasting cell, but I convinced him I would make her see our waves and he let me out. She will be mine forever and there is not a thing you can do about it._ He chuckled darkly and I moved to get up fast as I brought my right leg up to his chest and kicked him as hard as I could in the groined. He moaned in obvious pain and I took that moment of weakness and slammed my body into his as hard as I could.

When my body make contact with his he did something unexpected and turned my body so that my back was facing his front and he slammed me to the ground. He grabbed a hold of my head eager to rip it off of my neck and I growled. I couldn't escape his strong hold over me so my body was thrashing as he prepared to try and twist my head off of me. But before he could pull it off of me he and I were sent crashing into opposite sides of the room by the impact of another vampire, Bella. She looked so surreal as she got herself up and pushed her body so hard into his that he became embedded in the ground past the pavement of the castle floor. She looked badly wounded as her arm was barely held in place and I watched on as she first pulled his head from his body and then shredded each and every limb from him. As this was going on I heard the thoughts of my sister in a struggle of her own against Heidi. Heidi hadn't expected her attack and was sent flying across the unguarded main entrance. The mantle to where the Volturi usually sat was nothing, but a distant memory as the force of Alice's blow and the impact of Heidi's body destroyed there beautiful pristine seats. I laughed inwardly as I saw Alice come upon Heidi and Heidi in a girl fight move took a swipe at Alice's neck scratching through her skin as she continuously drilled Heidi's body into the floor so far that she had to dig her own self out. Heidi was stuck in place as Alice made her way over to us and I grabbed Bella off of Demetri's mangled torso holding her to me as her body shook with sobs.

I couldn't help, but wondered if we had just unintentionally caused a war with the Volturi and in turn signed our death warrants. I knew without Demetri we would likely never be found, but still Aro and the others would probably stop at nothing then to see all of us perish. As if Alice was reading my thoughts she came behind me and spoke for the first time as I held Bella desperately to me. "Let's get all the pieces we have to burn everything. He wont hurt her again Edward, but this needed to be done. I know you think we have started a war, but it was the only way for you two to be together. He would never have been able to track her, but now that he is gone he wont be able to track any of us. We have to hurry we need to leave and make our escape before the others find us."

Bella pulled away from me with little restraint and begin to collect every piece of Demetri she could find as Alice started a fire and I picked up what I could. Alice begin to have more visions of Bella and me finally being happy. She was walking down the aisle of an old abandoned church with a long flowing strapless white dress that sparkled and a veil that hid her eyes from me, but she looked so in love. The image of her walking towards me wasn't very vivid, but it had the desired affect as I was in awe of it. Every scrap of Demetri we could find was burned and soon we were making our way out of the castle using the main entrance. I could see Bella tense up, but Alice grabbed her hand softly as if to reassure her that we would be ok.

"My name is Alice, I am Edward's sister and while this situation is pretty shitty I just want you to know that this is the safest way possible for us to leave and we are so happy to have you here with us. You and I are going to be great friends, like sister really." Alice smiled at Bella and she timidly smiled back. I looked her over and noticed her arm was still in the process of healing and her clothing had been slightly destroyed, but she was ok and that was what mattered most.

Surprisingly Bella responded to Alice. "Thank you and my name is Bella, but I guess you already knew that." Alice nodded and I listened into her thoughts. _She is very beautiful Edward even more so then I imagined, but she has been through a lot and I know she will need to get through her issues before you two take the plunge of matrimonial bliss. It won't be easy for her, but we will all help her get through this. She is a survivor and soon she will be a Cullen. The others are waiting and we need to hurry as soon as we can to make our way to the jet. The rest of the guard wont know about what happened until its too late and they wont make it in time to stop us. It seems that while their master 's were gone there guard was down and once Jaspers power set in they were crumbling with pain leaving a poor unsuspecting Heidi by herself to guard the main entrance alone. I was counting on Bella's shield to protect you both and I am thankful that once I got close enough to her I couldn't feel any pain. Aro will be lenient on the others for there mistake, but he will want revenge and without Demetri we can easily elude him. _

I shook my head as we made our way out of the castle towards the others and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I registered the thoughts of my family as each one was concerned, but happy. Esme looked me up and down as well as Alice and Bella.

_My poor babies I hope they are all okay. Edward finally has his one true love and she is such a beauty. I hope now we will all be able to move on with our lives and I hope Bella is accepting of our lifestyle, but I will do what I can to help her. I will treat her just like another daughter to me because a girl needs the love of a mother. I am so happy for Edward._

Carlisle's thoughts were next, but his were directed towards me. _I am glad you all made it out of this okay and I only hope that we can move forward. I am really proud of you son, but I still wish it wouldn't have come to this._

Jaspers thoughts were on Alice as well as Rosalie and Emmett they wanted to know what happened and apparently Bella did too. She looked over at Alice with confusion in her eyes and Alice just smirked. "I will tell you all about my adventures to rescue Bella and Edward, but right now we need to run like hell and get out of here before the others come."

The others seemed accepting of her answer as they didn't want to push, but Emmett was more annoyed then anything else. He wanted to know what happened and what he missed. He also wished that he could have been in on the action, but because he could not he would settle for listening to a play by play of the events. Alice wasn't going to budge so he I knew he would be more curious about Bella's, mine, and Demetri's fight, but I figured we would cross that bridge when we got to it. We all begin to run, but Emmett held back beside me as I watched Bella. He knew we would come across human scents and he knew I was holding back because I wanted to make sure Bella didn't run off course to attack a human in her bloodlust. As soon as we went through another field of forest we smelled the scent of humans and Bella tensed as she got ready to spring towards them.

Emmett and I clamped our arms around her and she gave a lot less fight then she was capable of, for that I was relieved. She seemed slightly shell shocked as we made our way through more wooded areas and found the jet. Emmett and I wanted to take as much precaution as possible and we held on to her tightly as we enter the jet behind the others. Carlisle and Esme took the cockpit while Emmett moved to sit beside Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were cuddle up together. I was left to sit next to Bella, but I realized I had yet to say a word to her and was now racked with nerves on what I was suppose to do next. I heard Rosalie make a smart comment about how Bella wasn't worth all this trouble and it was because I wasn't even talking to her that she said that so I growled at her as soft as I could and she just rolled her eyes. _Honestly Edward your treating her like a leopard and yet you claim she is your mate. What do you expect me to think?_ She thought and I sighed because she was right.

I ignored everyone's loving thoughts on the jet and focused on Bella as we started to take off. We were in the air when I noticed she was still sizing everybody up and while it amused me I couldn't help, but wish I knew what she was thinking. I vaguely registered that Alice was avoiding the conversation of what had happened in her fight with Heidi manly because she didn't like seeing herself so dangerous and manly because it wasn't something she was proud of. I caught bits and pieces of the conversation as she avoided telling them what went down, but when they realized they wouldn't get more out of her they begin to get curious about what happened with Bella and me. I could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable with talking about everything as I saw her tense visibly and all I wanted to do was shelter her from it so I cut them off. "Look guys Bella took Demetri out of the picture so we don't have to worry about him finding us and we can go on with our lives. The volturi is a distant memory, but I think we shouldn't push Bella or Alice into talking about something they aren't exactly comfortable with."

Of course Emmett found this amusing and his thoughts were downright insulting especially for the female gender. _I cant believe you got shone up by your girl. Does that make you feel emasculated huh Edward? Didn't you try to protect her? Its so weird that both yours and jaspers mate had to fight while you two pansy did nothing. I guess I can see who wears the pants in those relationships._ I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. He really was being an idiot especially since Rosalie practically had his balls in a jar and if she knew what he was thinking she'd probably cut them off. "Yes Bella didn't need me to protect her in fact she was the one who saved me, now can you stop thinking like a Neanderthal just because Alice and Bella are females doesn't mean they aren't capable of taking out vampires."

I smiled as I looked into Bella's beautiful crimson eyes for the first time and she timidly smiled back at me. I was relieved. "Oh and before you all ask I think its incredible appealing that Bella can take care of herself and I don't feel at all threatened by it either."

If she could blush I knew she probably would have, but it was true. I had never seen Bella so ferocious yet strong as she fought Demetri and won. She really was a powerful vampire and even though she was still a newborn she had done something I myself couldn't do. She had taken out one of the Volturi guards and lived to see another day. I sighed as I held her gaze and continued to ignore everyone else because we needed to have a conversation. It needed to happen and it was now or never. Bella looked like she had accepted that herself and was about to speak, but I cut her off before I could lose my nerve.

"I love you Bella, always have and always will. I would do anything for you and I hope you know that. I also want you to know that I will spend forever making up the lost time we could have had together including the time before you were born because your it for me. I now have a reason to live and that reason is you so please never doubt how much I love you."

I wanted her to believe that and I knew by the look in her eyes that she did and she smiled at me. She was so radiant as her plump beautiful lips descended closer to mine. I breathed in her scent slowly as she prepared herself to kiss me. I was so eager, but still patient as I didn't want to rush this and the ball was still in her court. I felt her sign an inch away from my lips and I breathed it in greedily. She hesitated then looked up in my eyes and she spoke to me for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I always loved you Edward and I will always love you. There is no one else and there will be no one else for me, but you. You are everything to me and more. I can't say I am sorry enough for letting sadistic vampires and my own insecurities break us apart, but I am so glad I found you. Though it would have been nice had I made it to Forks, but then we probably never would have met so I gladly take the pain I went through to get to you."

She brought her lips to mine in a passionate yet chaste kiss and as her lips parted so did mine. I felt her tongue touch mine almost hesitantly and I was lost for a moment until Rosalie's thoughts broke through this tender moment. _I cant believe he hasn't told her the whole truth. I mean it doesn't seem like she knows that this was all for nothing and she would have been apart of this family regardless of Aro. If it were me I would like to know. Maybe I should say something._ But Alice stopped her and said "Shush Rosalie" as I continued to kiss Bella tenderly. I pulled away reluctantly when I realized Rosalie was right and I knew what I had to do next.

Visions of Bella staring back at me and my family in anger as she said she wanted to be alone swam in my mind. A vision of Bella tracking someone then coming across Jane as she lunged toward her in anger. Another vision of Bella and Jane in a fight to the death and then everything was blank. The possibilities were endless, but if I didn't tell her she would still find out and Alice knew that, but it didn't stop her from silently begging me not too. I sighed and looked at Bella with sorrow and love and she noticed. "Edward my love what is it?" She begged and my heart broke more because of what I was about to do.

Just before I spoke I was hit with another vision of Bella leaving our family and adapting to the life of a nomad vampire. Hunting on human's with a stark resemblance to me. And then there was another vision one more promising as Bella stood before me with topaz eyes and begged me for my forgiveness and I smiled as I caressed her cheek and said "Welcome back my love" it seemed to be in the distant future and if there was no way around this then I could only hope for the best. Alice tried to cut me off, but I told her that she had a right to know and that I didn't want anything standing in the way of us now.

I hoped this wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass, but if I didn't tell her then she would find out some other way and that could potentially ruin us forever, but this alternative wasn't exactly good either. Alice's visions were subjective and it could go either way, but I would do whatever I could to make sure she didn't leave us without a fight. I wouldn't let her destroy herself or our love. So I stared Bella in the eyes and told her what I hoped wouldn't be an end to our newly formed reconciliation. I chose my words carefully in hopes that she would understand. "Bella my family and I were living in Forks before we came here in fact if you had boarded that plan we still would have met. You were always meant to meet me, but Aro just prolonged our meeting. I am sorry love and I wish I could have stopped Aro before he could get to you, but by the time Alice had a vision of you it was too late and I didn't know about it until she begin to have more visions about me falling in love with you there."

Bella looked in shock and for a moment I just sat there and let her take it all in. She seemed to be lost in deeper thought and then finally after a while she spoke for the first time "No" was all she uttered and then my mind became filled with even more visions of the future and I let out a shutter as everything unfolded before my eyes.

**Authors Note: Sorry to leave the cliffy, but I promise I will update soon if I get reviews. It leaves off where bella left off in the last chapter, but she was kind of having an out of body experience so she didn't register that she had actually spoke so that's why she doesn't say "no" in her point of view. Again review and I will give you a new update as soon as possible.**

**Question for all reviewers: Would you like to see Bella go bad (nomad style) or would you like to see her be distant for a while then come to terms slowly? Just curious to know what you guys** **would expect.**

**If your interested check out my other story Manhater vs. Manwhore it has lemons and its all human, but angsty too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Side note: This takes place after Bella finds out it was all for nothing and its in Edwards point of view when he starts to see "visions." Not too long, but I promise you get to see Bella's reaction.**

Visions passed in my mind so fast that I had to concentrate really hard before I could finally see things clearly. Once my mind could focus on the next vision I couldn't help, but let out a strangled cry as it came forth in my mind. I looked hopelessly at Alice in a silent plea, but she just shook her head wildly. I didn't understand why she was so adamant in showing me what appeared to be old visions, but I looked anyway. When I finally took a closer look my mind registered that these weren't visions, they were memories and I could do nothing, but sit back and let them play out.

_It was a dark room, almost like a dungeon with a small bed and small bathroom to the side. It was Bella's room, her sanctuary and yet it was her own personal hell as she took in her surroundings. Aro stood in a long black cloak with black pristine dress pants and a black long sleeve shirt. His eyes were the darkest crimson and his smile was purely evil as he looked upon a very human Isabella. She appeared to be in shackles from her arms to her feet wearing a black dress. I couldn't see her face only what she was seeing. Aro came slowly towards her smiling as he took in her scared form. He spoke for the first time as he walked towards Bella. "You're a fascinating little species, you humans, so fragile, but so warm and soft. Your blood calls to us so easily, but your bodies themselves are always so overlooked. Isabella you are special and not just because your blood smells so intoxicating, but because your body has been untouched. You see I am a vampire and by knowing that you are automatically condemned to death, but I can offer you more then just death at least for now. My name is Aro and I am what you humans would call royalty of my kind, I have a proposition for you and if you do not accept it then I am afraid that I will have to kill you."_

I was helpless as I watched what appeared to be Bella's first encounter of our existence and it was as if I was there with her. She seemed so lonely and afraid as she took in his words and I only now registered her feelings because Jasper was projecting them onto me. _As Aro approached Bella she stiffened as he breathed his breath on her soft neck. He stood before her and she took in his appearance for the first time. His ruby eyes with dark purple shadows underneath, his pasty complexion with no hint of imperfections and it was then that she realized the danger. She knew he wasn't human and she knew he was a evil. She knew his intentions would only be to kill her and yet she lay helpless before him. His cold hard finger grazed the side of her neck swiping her long brown hair behind her shoulder. He accessed her face as his finger continued to touch her hot flesh. She was so brave as she did not flinch away from his touch just took it. Aro saw her bravery and determination not to be affected by his touch so he moved her neck to the side and brought his face to it tickling her neck with his nose. _

I couldn't stand the thought of him touching her, but I knew that I had to continue to watch her memories pass through her mind. I couldn't let her relive them alone so I watch on as Aro offered her the chance to live and she took it. _Aro smiled sinisterly as he spoke to her inches away from her neck and the pulse point of her life. _"_You smell so delectable, but you have this innocent charming look about you and you will please me and mine thoroughly. You see Bella I could drain you dry, but your body like your blood serves other purposes to my kind and if you accept this fate I will let you live….longer. Now what I have to offer you is this, you will obey me and only me and if I ask you to please my fellow man you will do it no questions asked. You see vampires after centuries grow tired of fucking other vampire whores and some seek out other means to cure their appetite. Its called the human experience and that my dear is where you come in. You are the perfect most tempting prey, but your bravery and overlooked talent is what makes this possible. You will be my whore and you will give yourself only to those I see worthy of this peculiar, but rather enlightening experience. Now what do you say my dear do you choose life or do you choose death?" He sneered as he watched her make up her mind. She timidly spoke for the first time stuttering out her words. "I-I-I ch-choose l-l-life." _

_Aro smiled happily at her and he replied quickly pulling away to look into her eyes as his hands clasped onto her shaky form and he pulled her body closer to his. "My sweet Isabella what a smart choice for a very intuitive girl. It is refreshing to know that you learn fast and you do realize now that you will have to learn how to service me and how to be my pet. Don't worry Bella I'll go easy on you this first round, but we can't leave you an awkward virgin now can we?" After his words he pulled her clothing off almost ruthlessly and begin to pull his off frantically before her eyes. He stood before her naked as her small frame lay bound to his floor naked and shivering. He never spoke just gazed upon her body in disgusting need as she shivered before him. In a move that was inhumanly fast to the Bella then he brought his cold hard body to hers and brought his lips to her ears before he penetrated himself inside of her he uttered these words so disgustingly sweet. "This will hurt just a little." And then he rammed himself inside of her, thrusting significantly hard for a human, let alone a virgin, and yet holding back his strength. His body slammed into hers roughly as his eyes pulled back to gaze into hers._

_He leered at her as he shoved himself inside of her weakened body watching her reactions to him and mercilessly giving himself the pleasure of her body. He moaned, growled, and grunted as he repeatedly thrusted himself inside of her slamming his rough body into her damaged one. Finally after one particularly hard thrust he stilled and came inside of her pulling himself out of her now bruised body. She watched him bring his fingers to his still erect penis covered in blood, her blood her innocence and swipe the blood away bringing it to his lips and sucking it off. He smiled wickedly at her as he tasted the blood of her innocents then he walked away. Leaving the dungeon and her naked body still bound to the wall. Everything went black. _

Before I could even let myself speak, before I could even let myself process this horrendous act, Bella spoke for the second time after only saying "No". "After all this time I thought giving away my innocence and letting those vile creatures touch me was worth it, if it meant I found you, but now…everything is different. You would have known me in Forks, we would have fallen in love and been happy. You would have given me everlasting life and I would have gladly begged for the chance to be with you forever, but not like this. Instead I was forced into a world of evil, robbed of my life and my innocence and my fate was sealed the moment he touched me. So you see it was all for nothing and all because of this stupid power Aro wanted."

She looked so broken as she sat next to me bringing her knees to her chest and locking them with her arms, holding herself as she gently rocked back and forth. I didn't know if she would accept my touch and I didn't know how she would react because Alice's mind was blank as was everyone else's. I couldn't hear a single thought only what Bella was showing me. Alice spoke up in the background as I watched Bella fall apart before my eyes. " I can't see what will happen. I am blind, its like something is stopping me from seeing our future. I think Bella is using her shield on my power and sense we are all connected to her now I can't see what will happen next. I am so sorry Edward_."_ I nodded my head as Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and he tried to push the numbness Bella was feeling away. I was so lost as I watched her mind open to me again and another memory flashed before my eyes only this time it was in flickers.

_A small little girl probably about six or seven with long brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes twirling around in a pink leotard with small ballerina shoes. She had the same heart shaped face and the same beautiful skin, but there was an innocence there that she would never get back. There were mirrors all around as Bella watched herself twirl gracelessly and when she fell a motherly voice called out to her. "It's ok Bella it will all be ok." And then another flash of a memory this one different and a more older Bella. She was probably about twelve and she was wearing a big puffy blue dress, her hair was pulled back and her eyes were timidly looking at her own reflection. She examined her body thoroughly almost as if to check for differences and she blushed when the motherly voice of the same woman came from behind her. "Your growing up so fast I can't believe my little girl is becoming a woman." An older version of Bella appeared behind her and held her tiny little body to hers smiling down at her._

"I hated that blue dress and ballet was never my forte, but my mom always encouraged me to try different things. She was always scatter brained like that and I will never forget the way she always knew how to make me feel better even when I was feeling insecure." Bella smiled as more images of her mother and her appeared in her mind and then the memories shifted to another time and another place. Forks.

_Bella who was probably a little older, maybe fourteen or fifteen, sat by a pond holding a fishing pole and humming a song. Something had caught onto her bait and she frantically tried to pull as hard as she could. "Ch-Dad I got something!" She screamed as a man with the same chocolate eyes and pale skin came up to her and smiled timidly. "Good job Bells now lets bring her in." he grabbed onto Bella's hands and helped her real in a bass. After she brought the bass in her father smiled up at her. "What do you want to do with it, Bella its your catch?" She looked down at the fish squirming before her and sighed. "Can we put it back I want to give it another chance to live. Besides there are plenty of fish in the sea." The man smiled awkwardly, but pulled the hook carefully out of the fish and dropped it back into the water. "You really are just like your Grandma Swan always so selfless and always thinking of others." He shook his head as they watched the fish sink deeper into the pond._

"He always loved to fish and I hated it, that was my last trip to Forks little did I know I would never return." Bella's trembling subsided and she sat still staring off into space, but her mind which was open to me before became silent again. Suddenly I could hear everyone at once and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"_Edward what the hell just happened man? I could feel her emotions, but it was like there was nothing I could do. She is in so much pain and yet its like she is numb to it. Whatever happened to her really has taken its toll. I really wish there was something I could do." _Jasper thought as he shook his head and held on to Alice harder.

"_She seems so sad and so alone. This life is never a life any one should have had, but it was forced onto her. She isn't like us Edward she didn't have a choice whatsoever. At least with Carlisle he did this only so we wouldn't die, but she was forced into this life and it was all for nothing. The Volturi are sick no wonder she is having a breakdown." _Rosalie sighed as she moved closer to Emmett in a move that was really uncharacteristic for her.

Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were much the same as they worried about whether or not she was ok and if she would be able to accept this life. They didn't want to overwhelm her, but they did want her to know that they cared. Emmett was really confused, but he kept his mouth shut because he sensed that something wasn't right with Bella and I was grateful for once that he was silent. Alice's mind was like a brick wall, she wasn't letting me in and it unnerved me, but for now I would worry about that later. I really needed to reassure Bella that everything would be ok, but I didn't know how to go about doing that so I just watched her still form blankness and void staring off into space and I shivered.

I mentally prepared myself to speak and after only some hesitation I finally gathered up the strength for both of us to speak to her. She was in a fragile state of mind so I tried to be calm as I spoke. "Bella whatever you need right now I will give you, I just want you to know that I love you more then I have ever loved anything in this world. I would have willingly died if it meant that I could have saved you from all that pain and I am so sorry I couldn't stop them from getting to you. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you and let you live a normal human life. I wish more then anything that you could have made it to Forks safe and sound and lived your life, but I know it doesn't change anything. I know you are hurting so whatever you want me to do I will do." I whispered timidly taking my eyes off of her for the first time and bringing my hands to my face.

I was so scared she would freak out on me and so afraid that this time I wouldn't be able to get through to her. This time after all the time we wasted, she wouldn't think I was worth it and she would run away from me. I knew Alice's visions were a possibility, but I knew not telling her would only hurt us all in the end so I did what I knew was right and now we would have to suffer the consequences of Aro's actions. I didn't expect anything, maybe anger or lashing out, but not hope so I let out another dry sob and my body wracked with sorrow as I held my face in blame.

I could hear Bella let out a shaky breath, but I didn't look up because I was afraid for what awaited me. I knew she probably wanted to escape as soon as the jet landed and we would be forced to go our separate ways and that killed me more then anything. What she did next shocked me. She brought her hand to my shoulder in a move to comfort me and then she spoke softly beside me. "I know you love me Edward and I know this was a tough choice for you to make, but I am thankful that you told me. I have a lot to take in and right now its all too much so I may not be much company for a while, but I would never after all of this time let you go. I love you and I will always love you. You risked your life, not just death, but your existence in order to save me. You were willing to not only die for me, but to live out your life in a prison so I would be free. I know you wanted me to stay human, but there was no way around it. Without you I would have probably ended up dead or worse a prisoner forever trapped in a world I never wanted to live in. So please don't blame yourself and please just understand that I am not pushing you away I just need time. Can you just give me a little time?"

I took my hands away from my face and brought my eyes up to Bella in shock. Her eyes locked with mine, but beneath the sadness and frustration there was love in them. I couldn't help, but smile. She still loved me, she wasn't going to leave me, and she didn't blame me, she just needed time. I could give her time because time was all I had. So I nodded reassuringly at her and she smiled slightly. "I have nothing, but time and I would gladly wait forever for you if I had to Bella. So if time is what you need I will give it to you, just know that I am here if you ever want to talk or anything. We are all here for you."

She nodded and gave us all a look of gratitude as each and every one of us tried to reassure her with small smiles and nods. She let out another breath then leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. I couldn't read her thoughts, but I know they were drifting to memories whether they were painful or happy I didn't know, but I decided to leave her to them. I knew she needed to get through things her own way and I would respect that. Everyone's gaze moved forward as they all sat in silence probably taking in today's events. I shut my mind off to them and let them have there privacy as I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes mimicking Bella and thinking back to the first time Alice had her vision. I never knew after all this time that I could love someone as much as I loved Bella, but now that I knew I could I would never stop.

The ride in the jet was quiet and much needed as everyone was left alone to their thoughts and we journeyed to a new place. I didn't know where we were headed as I didn't bother to ask nor did I care as long as we were free and safe that was all that mattered to me. I could live under a rock as long as I had Bella and my family with me. We had only been in the jet for a few hours, but when I felt us prepare to land and heard a soft warning from Carlisle I knew we had finally reached our destination. I didn't bother looking up or taking in the scenery after my discussion with Bella I had kept my eyes closed and let my mind drift to happier times. I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't bear to look at her and see her suffering and not be tempted to comfort her so my eye lids never opened.

When I finally did open my eyes you can imagine how surprised I truly was to see where we were landing. I hadn't expected Carlisle to land here nor had I ever expected what happened next, but I wasn't the one who could see the future and I wasn't the one who was keeping things from us all, Alice was. I just didn't know why Carlisle and the others willingly accepted our destination and I couldn't help, but feel betrayed. I looked up at each and every one of my families faces and there were masks there. No one could look me in the eyes as they realized just how surreal this moment truly was. I never did see this coming and I guess I really should have paid more attention, but I never thought my own family would do this to me or Bella. So I couldn't help, but let out a choked "Why?" never expecting them to answer, but knowing the real reason lye with one person. Alice.

My pixie of a sister looked up at me and smiled almost warmly. "I only do what I think is best for this family and I know you think you can't trust me now, but there is a reason we are here and a reason we had to come back. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be because if you try to stop this the outcome won't be a good one. Just remember I love her too."

I didn't know how she could say this and how she could hide things from me, but she did she hid so much and yet she was still hiding more. I kept trying to break through her mental barrier, but she was only allowing me to see what she thought I needed to see and it wasn't enough. Her explanation wasn't enough and I couldn't help, but look over at Bella. Her eyes were black and her nose was scrunched up, but she was reacting surprisingly well. "What's going on why are we here? Why would you bring me here is this some kind of joke? And for the love of all that is holy what is that god awful smell?"

**Authors note: Sorry for the cliffy, but I know I left pretty good hints. You can guess where they are, but I may surprise you next chapter because while some of it is obvious more of it is not. Alice showed Edward more visions and I didn't let you know what they were at the end here for a reason. REVIEW (THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE). Also check out my other story "Manhater vs. Man w h o r e" its got lemons and angst. A QUICK THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO IS TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW I APPRECIATE IT AND IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO READ I WOULD LOVE TO CHECK IT OUT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Side note: Takes place after the jet lands.**

**Alice POV**

As we made our way towards Forks, with Edward none the wiser, I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew Edward would likely throw a tantrum and probably think the worse case scenario just as I knew we couldn't stay long. Forks would be the first place the Volturi would look, but because they were otherwise preoccupied doing whatever it was they did, news of our escape wouldn't reach them as fast. I knew we wouldn't have long in Forks, but I had to make a pit stop for Bella so she could at least get a chance to resolve the loss of her human life with her father. I wanted her to see him one last time and then we would leave.

I let the others know subtly and without Edward noticing that we needed to go there one last time, luckily he was distracted by Bella to even notice our interactions. I really hated having to be so sneaky lately, but whatever I did for the best just as Edward had thought telling Bella about my visions of her was for the best. I knew he couldn't keep Forks or our obvious motives to help her escape imprisonment away from her. He did what he thought was best and I did what I thought was best. The others and I were on guard and we had all anticipated his lashing out when we finally landed so we blocked our thoughts from him before he would know where we were headed.

As if on cue Edward scanned the area and immediately tensed up, he looked betrayed, but I tried to show him the visions I had of Bella saying goodbye to her father from afar and the intentions we had for being here. I knew he didn't accept this as easily as I thought he would and it was predictable, but I didn't understand why he would feel so betrayed. I was only doing what was best to help Bella move on with her life and build a stronger foundation with our family and its new member. When he let out a strangled "Why?" I tensed up and let him see that we weren't trying to hurt him or Bella. He didn't seem to register what I was trying to show him either that or he was being too stubborn to look so I decided to voice my intentions.

As warmly as I could muster I spoke trying to end his skepticism and fears. "I only do what I think is best for this family and I know you think you can't trust me now, but there is a reason we are here and a reason we had to come back. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be because if you try to stop this the outcome won't be a good one. Just remember I love her too."

I kept showing him flashes of Bella and Charlie and her appearing to him at night one more time to say goodbye. She was in control of her thirst and we weren't far behind so I knew Charlie would be safe, but he didn't seem to register this. He just kept shaking his head for a moment like I was hiding something from him and I wanted to growl in frustration that is until the most foul stench came upon us. Even in the seclusion of our Jet we could smell them, the most disgusting smell of wet dog I had ever encountered, Werewolves. Shit. I looked over at Bella just as Edward did and she grimaced in pain, her eyes were as black as midnight and her nose was scrunched up. She didn't seem too happy about being here either, but for a hungry newborn who had probably registered the threat she was reacting surprisingly well.

That is until she spoke threw gritted teeth. "What's going on why are we here? Why would you bring me here is this some kind of joke? And for the love of all that is holy what is that god awful smell?"

I shudder and attempted to hold my breath as Jazz pulled me tightly to him. Edward ground his teeth together and his fists clinched tightly. "Werewolves and there thoughts are less then civil. They think we broke the treaty. Apparently there have been some new nomad activities. Three nomad vampires went on a killing spree and crossed their borders they managed to kill two male vampires, but the female escaped there hold and is reeking havoc on Forks. She has already turned five other people and has been careless. One of the werewolves who killed her mate apparently got the brunt of her vengeance. She turned his mate into a newborn and now they have her contained, but are having trouble with the female and her newborns. We arent the only vampires here, there leader has encountered more. It seems that the mission Aro, Marcus, and Cauis were on was here. There in forks and they want the werewolves mate. Carlisle its not safe here we need to leave."

I was baffled because I didn't seem this coming. I mean I would have seen if the Volturi were here, but now in the close proximity of these wolves it was like I couldn't see anything. I didn't know what fate had in store for us and that both frightened me and sadden me. "I can't see anything I am so sorry Bella and Edward I didn't know. I think I can't see past the Wolves it's the only explanation for why I cant see what will happen to us and why I couldn't see that the Volturi were here. What are we going to do now?"

"We have to leave just as I said this place isn't safe and while I know your intentions were pure because you wanted to give Bella the chance to see her father, but I am afraid its not possible. The dogs are not pleased with our return and I think they blame us for the new vampire activities, but if we leave now peacefully they will look the other way." Edward sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

I was still in so much shock that I didn't even register what happened next. I should have seen it coming, but with the wolves so close I didn't. Bella abruptly stood and started to shake with rage. "We are not leaving here. We will help the wolves in any way we can and we will bring down the Volturi once and for all. They took my life away and they are a risk to Charlie and other innocents here in Forks. We can't leave him unprotected and we need to help these wolves because it seems like they are just trying to do the right thing. Surely we can reason with them, Edward."

She stood tall shaking with the control to stop herself from sprinting outside. I didn't think she would attack the wolves as they were less then appetizing, but I knew she had to be hungry and needed to hunt so I didn't know how long she would be able to stand her ground. "Edward she is right we can't just leave them here. I know this isn't exactly the best situation we have found ourselves in and we could all very well be killed, but I can't in good conscience leave here and let the volturi or those newborns run amuck killing innocent people when we could be helping them. I know the wolves are our mortal enemies, but if we could get them to see that we did not break the treaty and we pose no threat then maybe we can help."

"She does have a point Edward man, besides I am just itching for a fight and together with the wolves we could stand a chance. We need to strike while the iron is hot." Emmett stood up stomping his foot down in a protest. Rosalie just shook her head and smirked. She didn't seem to have as much of an opinion on the matter, but I could see that she would probably agree with us.

Jasper held onto me tightly and sighed. "She's right we should stay and fight, the newborns will be easier to take out as I have a lot of experience in dealing with them. The volturi wont be so easy, but we can't keep running when we finally have a chance to put this all behind us.

I didn't exactly know what to expect when it came to Jasper, but I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I was so thankful he was seeing things my way. We all motioned to stand while Edward, Esme, and Carlisle sat still processing everything. Esme was the first to speak up. "I am with you guys I am not much of a fighter, but if you believe in this cause I won't let anyone hurt you. I couldn't imagine life without my babies so I will support you all in this fight and offer any assistance I can."

Edward was shaking his head furiously now and had yet to speak, but one look at Carlisle's resolved face and he let out a huff. "I am sorry Edward, but Bella and Alice are right we need to help out. I hate the thought of this coming to a fight, but I cant let the wolves clean up our mess. We may not be responsible for the female nomad and her newborns, but we can help them. This is the right thing to do and where Esme goes I follow."

Edward face twisted in agony and he let out a small growl. His face was a mask of uncertainty as he seemed to have an internal battle with himself. I knew whatever decision he reached wasn't a logical one because he looked over at Bella then look at Carlisle with a look of pure worry. "Fine I will stay and help them, but I cant have Bella here. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to her so please just take her somewhere safe. I beg of you." Edward pleaded his voice held fear and hostility and I couldn't help, but wince.

Before Carlisle could reply Bella let out growl of her own and begin to protest. "No Edward I am staying here. I know you love me and you only want to protect me, but I need to do this so please don't fight me on this. I am going to need you to help keep me grounded. My control is limited still and I need you here to support me, not doubt me. Please. The only way we can move on and put this behind us is if we do this together as a family." Bella pleaded with Edward as she stood before him and motioned to cup his face.

He looked at her with worry and love, but I could tell even though my visions were non existing that he would agree. "I don't like this Bella, but I can't deny you anything not when you plead with me that way. I will do what you want, but everyone needs to follow my lead. There are only six wolves, but if I approach them by myself they wont be as eager to attack. The wolves are hesitant, but they are approaching and I need to let them know we are not a threat and we have not broken the treaty. Unfortunately we can't let them know who you really are Bella. We will just say that you are a new addition to the family and we found you after you were turned. They need to know that we mean no harm to them or the humans so I think its best if I go out there first alone."

He brought his hands to hers which were still cupped to his face and pulled them to his lips. She shivered and I knew she wasn't ok with the thought of Edward going by himself, hell even I wasn't ok with it, but I knew if anyone besides Carlisle could get through to the wolves it would be Edward. "Bella, Edward will be ok. He has a disadvantage and can communicate with the wolves so they will see that we mean them no harm. I know in my heart that if anyone can get threw to them its him. Please don't worry about him and besides we all wont be far behind."

It was only natural for Bella to worry or be reluctant after all he was her mate, but she seemed to rest easier at the sound of my voice. She registered the words and reluctantly nodded, but as Edward stood to leave she pulled him to her. I smiled as I watched her pull his face down to hers and bring her lips to his in a heated kiss. The kiss was filled with love, lust, fear, passion, and trust. He returned the kiss with equal vigor and reluctantly she pulled away looking into his eyes deeply. "Please return to me. I have left my heart with you and I need it to survive."

He smiled and brushed her cheek lovingly. "I will be right back because I only want to be where you are my love."

He let her go then exited the jet, but not before he turned to all of us and smiled wearily. "If anything happens take care of her." And then he was gone, leaving a stunned Bella in his wake.

I smiled reassuringly up at her and she gave me a weak nod. I knew Edward would be ok, but without my visions I was blind and it still worried me. I didn't want the others to notice, but Jasper couldn't help it and he sent waves of calm out to all of us. I could tell that Bella felt his influence, but whether or not she decided to take it I didn't know, she did seem a little less tense though. Now all we had to do was wait, easier said then done. I hated not knowing what was happening as Edward and the wolves were too far for us to hear them and too close for me to get any visions. It was so frustrating and the smell was beyond repulsive.

Rosalie broke her silence and I didn't know if it was to distract us or distract herself from the worry, but I listened to her as if my life depended on it. "They smell just awful I'll bet Edward is going to want to take three baths just to get the stench off of him. I know I am ready to take at least one myself and I haven't come that close to them."

I let out a weak laugh while the others nodded, but didn't offer any words. Bella, on the other hand, snorted. "Yeah the smell is pretty disgusting and I do not remember them smelling like that, that's for sure. I mean before the actually smelled kind of nice, I mean not as nice as vampires, but better then humans. At least that's what I thought when I was human and I guess heightened senses change things."

"You actually encountered werewolves before when you were human?" Rosalie asked in surprise starting up a useless, but distracting conversation with Bella. It was much needed and I was glad she seemed to be coming around and helping the only way she could.

"Yeah back in Volterra I witness Cauis killing one. They captured the werewolf and because he is so weary of them, he ordered it to be murder. He really didn't like being around the wolf, but he took pleasure in killing it. I never witnessed something so brutal except of course when they drained humans or murdered other vampires, but even then they weren't as cruel. The way he killed the werewolf was just horrendous and something like that will never leave me." Bella shivered and let out a whimper.

"It must have been traumatizing being there in Italy. To see the things you have seen and still stand here and be able to love Edward it just baffles me. I went through something slightly similar and while I don't really think that now is the time to get into it I just want you to know I can relate. I never seen the things you did, but in my human life I was taken advantage of in the most vile of ways and that's what lead to me being turned. So if you ever want to talk I am here." Rosalie looked up at Bella with a reassuring smile. I never knew Rose to be so compassionate to someone so early on because she was usually so weary, but she seemed to sympathize with Bella.

I didn't know how to take it and I think even my family was shocked, but we knew Rosalie would relate the most to Bella and I guess when she didn't seem as accepting we thought it was a lost cause, but I think Rosalie just needed to get use to the idea of Bella before she could open herself up to her. Bella smiled timidly at Rosalie and gave her a nod of thanks. I was both thrilled and excited that we were breaking ground, but still worry and petrified that Edward was still outside with the wolves. We had been in the jet for a little while now and I could tell that everyone was starting to get antsy. We didn't like leaving Edward unprotected and by himself, but what other option did we have, but to trust his decision.

I could see that Bella was growing more and more worried as well as hungry. She was fidgeting more then a normal vampire would and scratching her throat almost sporadically. She needed Edward to return in one piece and she needed to hunt as soon as possible. I sighed as I held onto Jasper and looked into his eyes. He smiled softly at me and I knew he was only trying to reassure me that everything would be ok, but it didn't reach his eyes so I knew he was just as worried as I was. Finally after what seemed like forever, for worried vampires, Edward returned.

We looked up at him taking in his appearance and noticed he was still wearing what was left of his sweat pants and his marks had healed so he wasn't baring any new injuries. I was relieved and so was everyone else especially Bella. She ran to him and pulled his body into hers touching him everywhere with her hands and eyes. She was making sure he was real and reassuring herself that he was fine. "Thank god your okay Edward I didn't know if I could wait any longer I was on pins and needles with you out there alone. Is everything ok?"

Edward brushed his hand on her cheek right under her eyelid and smiled slightly. "You need to feed soon, baby. Is it very painful?"

He brought his hands to her throat and rubbed her gently trying to soothe the ache and she smiled tenderly. "It isn't unbearable and once we find out what the wolves had to say I promise I will hunt. I just want to make sure everything is ok and they aren't going to be a threat to us."

Edward sighed then nodded turning to all of us and bringing Bella flush to his side holding her stiffly to him. "I guess I should tell you all what happened and what is going to happen next."

I was practically bouncing in anticipation which was new to me because of the vision loss that I was still experiencing and I hated being so blind. It frustrated me to be on the need to know basis now. Then again it made me realize how the others in my family felt and I couldn't help, but feel sorry for all the times I kept secrets from them, but I knew that some things were better left unsaid or in my case were better left kept a secret. Sometimes when you tell people things they don't want to know or hear they may try to change them and that could lead to worse possibilities. I had my secrets to keep and my burdens to bear and one day I knew it would all work out so while I related to my family now, I still had to do what I knew was right. So I listened in on the next plan of action with open ears, hoping I would not be kept in the dark this time.

**Authors note: I think I am going to be doing Edward's encounter with the wolves next and of course an introduction. If you remember the volturi did mention that they were in search of another find a girl who was being held up by werewolves. So I guess you can guess who the female nomad is that is creating a newborn army and changed a certain werewolves imprint into a newborn vampire. There is no Nessie in this story so remember that. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT FASTER.**


End file.
